Twenty Six Weekends
by Preppy Princess 5103
Summary: When Mac returns from the Guadalcanal, Harm decides to convince her to give them a chance. Mac, who is fed up with men is reluctant. So Harm talks her into spending the next 26 weeks with him, doing different activities for each letter of the alphabet.
1. Introduction

**Title**: Twenty-Six Weekends

**Author**: Tsarina Smith

**Rating**: PG-13 (for now)

**Disclaimer**: JAG isn't mine. If it was, nothing after season 8 would have happened.

**Spoilers**: Mostly everything after Lifeline and Measure of Men, But the show ended years ago, so the whole series is fair game. Seasons 2-10 anyways.

**Summary**: When Mac returns from the Guadalcanal, Harm decides to convince her to give them a chance. Mac, who is fed up with men is reluctant. So Harm talks her into spending the next 26 weeks with him, doing different activities for each letter of the alphabet. For example, Harm will pick an activity for 'A' and Mac for 'B', etc.

The idea for this comes from Elizabeth Noble's novel Alphabet Weekends. If you like chick lit, I highly recommend it.

**Authors Notes**: Feedback is much wanted and appreciated. It makes me enjoy writing a little more to know its being enjoyed. I plan on having this finished by August 20.

Introduction:

Just when the book she was reading began to get interesting, a knock on the door pulled her out of the fantasy world. She shuffled to the door and checked the peep hole before hesitantly pulling it open.

"Harm, what are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too, Mac. May I come in?" She nodded and held the door open wider so he could come in. "How was your trip home?"

She sighed and walked back to the couch. She immediately sank back into the soft cushions and pulled a blanket back over her. "It was fine. I'm just absolutely exhausted and I can't manage to make myself fall asleep."

Harm nodded sympathetically. "I'm sorry. That was always the worst part about coming home from an oversees duty." He sat next to her on the sofa. "Mac, we need to talk, but if this isn't a good time, I'll come back later."

"Harm, it's a fine time, I'm just not sure if there is anything left to talk about."

"There would be if you had let me finish before walking away on the Guadalcanal." He saw the expression in her eyes change, and continued. "I did answer your question about giving up Renee. And my answer was yes." She started to say something so he started talking again, quickly. "Mac, not only would I give her up, but we did break up. She apparently reconnected with an old boyfriend while she was at her father's funeral. She told me that she couldn't keep competing with you, so we ended things."

"So, technically she ended things with you."

He shook his head. "No. She said the words first, because I didn't want to end things over the phone. I was going to wait till she got home."

Mac sighed and sat up a little more. "Harm, I'm glad you and Renee have ended things. I don't think she's right for you. But if you're asking me to give us a chance, it's my turn to say 'not yet'. We both just got out of long, serious relationships and I just don't think that I'm ready for us to start anything. I just don't think either of us is in the mindset to make a relationship work right now."

Harm nodded. "I see your point about not rushing into a relationship, but what if we met a little in the middle."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have an idea, if you're game."

"Depends on the idea."

He sighed. "Ok. Basically, unless we're on a case, I want you to spend the next 26 weekends with me."

"Excuse me? Harm, I just said I don't think now is the right time for us."

"You didn't let me explain. Here's what I want to do. Every weekend for 26 weeks, one of us will pick some kind of activity to do, but it has to start with a certain letter of the alphabet. So, if you agree, this weekend I'll pick the activity for 'A' and next week you'll pick 'B' so on and so forth." She was looking at him like he had lost his mind so he flashed her his flyboy smile and leaned back. "So what do you think?"

She stood up and walked to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of flavored water. She handed one to him and sat back down. "I think you've lost your mind."

He laughed and opened his water. "I'm dead serious. Listen, Mac. The past couple of years, thanks in part to Mic and Renee, you and I have drifted apart. Even if this doesn't lead to a romantic relationship, at least it will put our friendship back on track and we could have a lot of fun together. And I don't know about you, but now that I'm single, I don't have a lot to do on the weekends."

She sighed. "I'm probably going to end up regretting this, but sure. What the hell."

Harm grinned and stood up. "Good. I'll see you at work tomorrow and I'll start thinking of something for us to do for this weekend."

She smiled in spite of herself and stood to walk him to the door. "Bye Harm."

"Bye Mac, lock the door behind me."

She nodded, shutting and locking the door behind him. "What have I gotten myself into?"

**End of the Introduction**

Let me know what you think!


	2. A is for Atlantic City

**Title**: Twenty-Six Weekends

**Author**: Tsarina Smith

**Rating**: PG-13 (for now)

**Disclaimer**: JAG isn't mine. If it was, nothing after season 8 would have happened.

**Spoilers**: Mostly everything after Lifeline and Measure of Men, But the show ended years ago, so the whole series is fair game. Seasons 2-10 anyways.

**Summary**: When Mac returns from the Guadalcanal, Harm decides to convince her to give them a chance. Mac, who is fed up with men is reluctant. So Harm talks her into spending the next 26 weeks with him, doing different activities for each letter of the alphabet. For example, Harm will pick an activity for 'A' and Mac for 'B', etc.

The idea for this comes from Elizabeth Noble's novel Alphabet Weekends. If you like chick lit, I highly recommend it.

**Authors Notes**: Oh. My. Goodness. Thank you guys soooooooo much for all of the reviews. They literally made my day. I'm so glad you liked the premise of this story and hope you like the future parts as well. Every bit of feedback is helpful. Also, coming up with letters is harder then I thought. I've already written the letter B, (it's are just waiting approval from my beta) and coming up with ideas for cool things is harder then I thought, so if anyone has any cool, unusual ideas be sure to let me know. And have I thanked you guys for the reviews yet? I have? Oh well. Thanks again times a million!!!

**AN 2**: Atlantic City seemed a little farfetched to my beta, but its actually only a little over three hours from Falls Church, Va., so I thought it was close enough to seem feasable.

**A is for Atlantic City**

"A is for… hmm." Harm browsed the internet, trying to find something exciting for him and Mac to do for their first weekend adventure. "Archeological digs… too bad there isn't anywhere around here where we could dig for dinosaur bones." He scrolled down a bit further and wrinkled his brow. This was going to be harder then he thought.

"Sir, may I come in?"

Harm looked up and saw Harriet poking her head in his door. "Sure Harriet, come on in." He waited till she was inside and seated before asking her if everything was okay.

"Yes sir, everything is great. I'm just here to see if everything is okay between you and Mac."

He grinned. "I'm guessing she told you about my twenty-six weekend plan."

"She did." Harriet confirmed. "Are you sure about this, Harm?"

Noticing the change from 'sir' to 'Harm', he sat up a little straighter in his chair. "Harriet, I finally realized that I want Mac and me to finally have our chance. She's not ready right now, but I'm not willing to risk anyone else coming between us. This way, Mac and I are spending lots of quality time together and her weekends belong to me which leaves no room for dating anyone else."

"It's a very good idea, I just hope it works out the way you want it to.'

"Me too." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "So got any ideas for a good 'A'?"

* * *

Harm pulled up at Mac's apartment on Saturday morning. Harriet had helped him come up with something that he thought would be a lot of fun for the two of them. He had called Mac last night to make sure she packed an overnight bag. He knocked on the door and gave her a large smile when she answered. His mouth nearly watered at the sight of her. She looked spectacular in everything she wore, but especially good in tight, low cut jeans and a snug fitting black polo shirt. "Hey Mac, you look great."

She blushed at his compliment. "Thanks Harm. So where are we off to?" She let him take her overnight bag and followed him to his SUV.

"No way. I'm not telling you till we've been driving for a while. I don't want you chickening out on me."

Mac rolled her eyes at him. "Harm, I've committed to these weekend outings. If I don't like your choice, I won't chicken out. I might make you suffer when it's my turn to pick, but I won't chicken out."

"It'll be more fun it's a surprise. Just humor me, Mac."

"Ok. I'll humor you." She reached into her handbag and pulled out some sunglasses. "So are all of these adventures going to require an overnight bag?"

He shook his head. "No, not really. I actually had a really difficult time coming up with something for this first weekend. "It came down to babysitting little AJ, an art show or a class on archery."

Mac winced and lowered her glasses to look at him. "I guess there aren't a lot of fun things to do that start with the letter 'A'."

Ham smiled at her. "Hence the out of town trip. I figure a location that started with an 'A' would count."

* * *

Harm was quite pleased with himself as they arrived at their hotel, the Trump Taj Mahal. He was able to keep up his secret for most of the trip, and Mac had seemed pleased at his choice. They quickly checked into their two bedroom suite and Mac walked around the hotel room like an excited young girl.

"Harm, this was such a great idea. I've never been to Atlantic City."

"Neither have I. Hell, I've never even been to Vegas." He sank into the plush sofa and smiled at her. "So what would you like to do today?"

"No way Harm. Your letter, your job to decide what to do."

He was happy to see her so excited about this. "You're getting into this."

She blushed, slightly embarrassed to be so excited about something. "I know. You were right. This was a good idea."

"What do you say we get some lunch, then hit the casinos for a bit and later tonight we do dinner and a show."

"Sounds really good to me."

* * *

The bells and whistles went off yet again after Mac put another quarter in the slot machine. She scooped the quarters out of the tray and into her bucket, and then sat the bucket back on the ledge.

"Damn, Mac. You're up like $175.00 and so far we've only done the slots."

She laughed and handed him a quarter. "Here, I'm sharing the wealth."

Harm smiled and put the quarter into a machine. It did nothing and he scowled at it. "Okay, apparently you have the magic touch." He reached into her bucket and withdrew another quarter with one hand and picked up her hand in the other. He placed the quarter in her palm and placed their joined hands over the slot and let the coin drop in. Bells were going off again and she smiled up at him.

"Hmm. Apparently you're right." His touch sent butterflies through her body and made her completely uncomfortable at the same time. She wriggled her hand out of his grasp, knowing she wouldn't be able to remain rational with his skin touching hers.

He wondered if his attempt at intimacy had set him back on his goal. As much as he wanted her, he didn't want to make her feel at all uncomfortable. "Mac, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel weird."

She shook her head. "It's ok. I'm just not ready for anything right now." She placed another quarter in the machine and smiled as more dropped into the tray. "Maybe slots aren't your thing. How about we try blackjack or craps?"

* * *

Harm was considering the day a complete success so far. With the exception of the one awkward moment at the casino, the rest of the day had been perfect. They had just seen an early show and were now sitting in a cozy corner booth at Hard Rock Café.

"I've always loved this place." Mac said. She sipped her iced tea and looked around the room. "Did you know that I used to collect Hard Rock t-shirts?"

He shook his head. "No, I didn't know that. You don't anymore?"

She took a sip of her drink and shrugged. "Not really. I haven't been to one in ages."

"Which one is the farthest you've been to?"

"Definitely the one in Bahrain. Right before I joined JAG, I was over in Bahrain and one had just opened there."

Harm studied her for a moment, smiled and shook his head. "This will probably sound sappy, but it's so hard for me to even think of a time when you weren't at JAG. It's hard for me to picture you in active duty."

Mac smiled, "I guess it's different for me, because I never really have a chance anymore to do the things I did before joining JAG. For you it's different because your pre-JAG life is still a part of you."

He nodded and sipped his water. "Do you miss the more active role you had?"

She took in his gentle eyes and soft expression and shook her head. "No. I'm completely happy right where I am."

"I'm glad to hear that."

* * *

Mac walked up to the door of her apartment the next afternoon and turned and smiled at Harm. "Thanks for this weekend. I had a great time."

He returned the smile. "You're very welcome. So are you going to give me any hint about what we're doing next Saturday?"

She shook her head. "Nope. You'll have to wait and see."

Harm released an exaggerated sigh. "Well, I guess I'll learn to live with that. See you tomorrow, Mac."

"Bye Harm." She watched him walk away and then went inside her own apartment. She took her overnight bag to her room and began to unpack. She got down to the bottom of the bag and pulled out an unfamiliar item. She unfolded it and smiled. It was a Hard Rock Café t-shirt emblazoned with both the Hard Rock logo as well as the Trump Taj Mahal. She folded it back up and placed it in the bottom drawer of her bureau where she kept other special mementos. Now she had to come up with something just as fun for next weekend… and she was already developing a great idea.

End Part One

B is for…. I guess you'll have to keep reading (and hopefully reviewing) to find out!


	3. B is for Baking

**Title**: Twenty-Six Weekends

**Author**: Tsarina Smith

**Rating**: PG-13 (for now)

**Disclaimer**: JAG isn't mine. If it was, nothing after season 8 would have happened.

**Spoilers**: Mostly everything after Lifeline and Measure of Men, But the show ended years ago, so the whole series is fair game. Seasons 2-10 anyways.

**Summary**: When Mac returns from the Guadalcanal, Harm decides to convince her to give them a chance. Mac, who is fed up with men is reluctant. So Harm talks her into spending the next 26 weeks with him, doing different activities for each letter of the alphabet. For example, Harm will pick an activity for 'A' and Mac for 'B', etc.

The idea for this comes from Elizabeth Noble's novel Alphabet Weekends. If you like chick lit, I highly recommend it.

**Authors Notes**: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! The reviews kept coming!!!! You guys rock my socks off so much!!!! Love y'all! I'm actually going out of town for a couple of days, so the next post won't be until Thursday. And when I get back from my trip, I hope to see tons of reviews!!!

**B is for Baking**

Mac stormed into her office, slamming the door behind her. The week had been hellish and Harm's latest stunt in court hadn't helped matters.

She sat in her chair and powered up her computer. She was waiting for her desktop to load when a timid knock on her door caused her to look up. She glared at Harm and looked back at her computer. He opened the door and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Mac, you can't be mad at me. I was just doing what was best for my client."

"Was part of your defense completely humiliating me?"

He leaned forward and rested his elbows on her desk. "Mac, I never meant to humiliate you. I would never purposely do that."

Knowing he was being honest with her, a little of her anger subsided. "I know. But I'm still pissed."

He grinned. "I know. But as long as you know I would never purposely hurt you, I can deal with that." He leaned back in his chair and smiled. "Are we still on for Saturday?"

Mac nodded. "Yes. I did have something planned that I thought you'd really enjoy. But now I think I'll make you suffer."

* * *

Mac pulled her Corvette into a spot outside of his building. Getting out of her car, she locked the door and hurried inside. She knocked on his door twice and stood back waiting for him to answer. He finally did and she flashed him a smile.

"Hey Mac." He looked at her casual attire and smiled. "So I guess I'm dressed okay?"

She looked him over; admiring the way the navy blue t-shirt clung to his muscular chest. "You might want to change into a lighter colored shirt if I were you?"

He looked down at his chest and back up to her confused. "What exactly are we doing today?"

"You'll see when we get there. But trust me. As nice as the blue looks on you, a lighter color would probably make it through the day a little bit better."

He was confused, but did as she asked. "Ok. I'll go change."

She walked around his apartment while he found a different shirt to wear. Stepping over to the massive bookcase she scanned the titles. Harm had good taste in books and she wanted to see if he had anything that looked interesting to borrow. Her eyes fell on a framed photo of him and baby AJ at the park. She smiled on the sweet image and set the frame back down when she heard his footsteps. He had changed into a gray t-shirt that was just as fitted, but a safer color choice. "Much better."

They walked out of his apartment, locking up behind them. They climbed into Mac's car and she pulled out of the lot. "Want to tell me where we're going yet?"

"No, not yet." She smiled at him before concentrating on the road.

"Mind if I change the station?" He said, gesturing to the radio.

"Not at all." She waited for him to turn it to a jazz or blues station, but was pleasantly surprised to hear Trisha Yearwood piping through the speakers. "Country, Harm?"

"I know you like it. And over the years it's started to grow on me a little."

His kindness made her feel a little guilty about choosing an activity he may not enjoy, but arrangements had been made, the fee had been paid and they were now pulling into the parking lot.

"Tyson's Galleria?" He stared at the massive, upscale shopping center with curiosity. "Mac, I don't know about you, but I don't think that shopping begins with a 'B'."

Mac grinned, parked the car outside of the Neiman Marcus entrance and got out. "Harm, I've known the alphabet since I was two and a half. Trust me here."

They walked at a comfortable pace through the mall. Mac paused briefly every so often to admire an outfit from the fall lines of these exclusive stores. While she gazed longingly at a pair of lightweight, winter white pants, he gazed at her. He really believed that she had no clue as to how beautiful she was. Finally, they stopped in front of Sur la Table. The chalkboard by the door advertised baking lessons.

"Mac, please tell me you didn't sign us up for baking classes."

She smirked at him and walked up to the counter. "Excuse me; we're here for the 2:00 baking class. I'm Sarah Mackenzie, and this is Harmon Rabb Jr."

The young lady at the cash wrap gave Harm an appreciative once over before consulting her list. She spotted their names and then looked up at them with a smile. She handed them a little bundle of white fabric and directed them where to go.

Mac pulled something small out of his bundle, fluffed it up and placed the pristine white chef's hat onto his head. "Come on Harm. We have some serious baking to do."

* * *

'I cook. I don't bake.' Harm thought as he kneaded the pastry dough. 'Mac had to have known that this wouldn't be my ideal way to spend a Saturday afternoon.' He looked up at her and his mood lightened a little. She had flour nearly everywhere. Her apron was cinched tightly around her and did nothing to take attention away from her amazing figure. And the tip of her tongue protruded from her mouth as she was in deep concentration. All in all, she was the most adorable sight he had ever seen.

She felt his eyes on her and looked up. He was watching her with a look she had noticed from him a lot lately. The chef's hat was now tipped to the side and he looked absolutely adorable. She caught herself staring and looked back down at the dough. It was now to the consistency that the instructor told them was what they wanted for a light and flaky crust. She molded the dough to her baking dish and then turned back to Harm's. The dough had no shine to it yet and she decided to help him out. "Want some help?"

He smiled at her. "Please." He watched and she moved her hands to his dough and kneaded it the way she had her own, using firm, but quick movements.

"Now you try." She took her hands out of the way and watched him. "There you go. That's the right consistency. He molded the dough into his dish and then looked up at her for approval. "Looks great, Harm."

The filling of the pie was to the discretion of each 'chef'. Mac chose a mixture of her two favorite fruits, peaches and strawberries. While the fruit macerated in sugar granules for a few minutes, she turned to Harm. "I never knew you liked apple pie."

He nodded. "My grandmother makes the best apple pie on the planet. I figured since someone made me come take a baking class, I should try to duplicate something I know I enjoy." He layered the rest of the sliced apples into the dish and looked up at her.

"Smart thinking."

"Why baking, Mac?"

She smiled and spooned the fruit into the pie crust. "I don't know. I've always loved baked goods and I've always wanted to take a class. My original plan for today was a baseball game. But when you made me mad at work, I thought I should torture you a little bit."

He glared at her. "Just you wait, Colonel. Just you wait."

Mac laughed and began securing the latticed top they had made first to the top of her pie. "This isn't too bad is it?"

He shook his head. "Actually, it's not. It's something different, that I probably never would have done myself. And that's one of the things I like about each of us picking weekends. We're bound to choose things the other person has never done, or would never think to do."

"I'm beginning to think this little weekend game was the best idea you've had in a long time."

* * *

They pulled into Harm's parking lot and Mac put the car in park. Harm reached into the back seat and pulled out a pink bakery box and smiled. "Today actually was fun. And my pie smells a lot like grandmas."

"I know. Mine smells pretty good too."

"Want to come up for a little while? We can have some coffee and pie, maybe watch a movie."

She looked surprised. "Not sick of me yet?"

"No, the opposite. I miss spending time with you the way we used to. Come on up. I'll even let you pick the movie."

"Ok. You're on." She started to get out of the car when he stopped her with a look. "What? Change your mind?"

"No. You're forgetting your pie. If we're going to try mine, we're definitely going to try yours."

She laughed and grabbed her own pink box. They went upstairs and he let them both into the apartment. "I'll serve up the pie," he said, "and you can pick a movie."

Mac nodded and moved over to the DVD rack. "I can't believe you finally bought a TV and DVD player."

He laughed and started pouring the coffee. "I know. I was watching AJ one day and he wouldn't stop crying. So I called Harriet and she told me that some DVD they watch a lot calms him down. I strapped him into the car seat and we went to Best Buy right away."

"It's funny that a little kid would finally make you cave and buy a TV."

"Hey, that constant crying is enough to drive someone crazy." He managed to make it to the sofa and deposit their snacks safely. Mac turned to make sure he made it and then popped in a movie. "What are we watching?"

"Dial M for Murder. It's one of my favorites; I can't believe you have it."

Not wanting to admit to it being one of Renee's he just smiled. "Come sit."

She joined him on the sofa and picked up her slice of pie. "Whipped cream too, wow, I'm impressed Harm." She took a bite, closed her eyes and sighed. "Not to toot my own horn, but this is pretty fantastic."

He mumbled his agreement. "Mine is pretty good too. Not quite as good as Gram's but its good." After another bite he looked at her and smiled. "Want to trade?"

She nodded her agreement and they switched plates. After a bite, the compliments began flowing. It wasn't long before the remainders of both pies were sitting on the coffee table and were quickly disappearing.

As good as the pie was Harm's favorite part of the day came when the pies were more or less gone and the movie had ended. And Mac was still comfortably reclined on the sofa. He picked up the remote and switched off the movie. "Mac, how about we go get some real food and have an early dinner?"

She smiled and nodded. He stood up and extended his hand to pull her up. She groaned and then laughed. "We better not do anymore baking classes or we'll end up too fat to move."

He grinned and pulled on a light coat. "Well, as long as we're fat together, I'm fine with that."

**End of "B"**

Two letters down, 24 to go!!! Next time, Harm gets to pick… will he pay Mac back for the baking classes, or do something fun and romantic to win her heart… only time will tell.


	4. C is for Cleaning

**Title**: Twenty-Six Weekends

**Author**: Tsarina Smith

**Rating**: PG-13 (for now)

**Disclaimer**: JAG isn't mine. If it was, nothing after season 8 would have happened.

**Spoilers**: Mostly everything after Lifeline and Measure of Men, But the show ended years ago, so the whole series is fair game. Seasons 2-10 anyways.

**Summary**: When Mac returns from the Guadalcanal, Harm decides to convince her to give them a chance. Mac, who is fed up with men is reluctant. So Harm talks her into spending the next 26 weeks with him, doing different activities for each letter of the alphabet. For example, Harm will pick an activity for 'A' and Mac for 'B', etc.

The idea for this comes from Elizabeth Noble's novel Alphabet Weekends. If you like chick lit, I highly recommend it.

**Authors Notes**: You guys are amazing. The reviews are awesome and I appreciate all of your feedback so much. I hope you keep it coming and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**AN 2**: This was difficult for me. Everyone and their brother said I should have them go canoeing. Even in Alphabet Weekends, that was the activity for C. And even thought I got the idea for this story from the book, I'm trying to stay away from using the same activities. Although one activity will be the same, she used it for a different letter then I plan to. Anyways, I wanted Harm to get his "revenge" AND be sweet at the same time, and I hope I pulled it off. Enjoy!

**C is for Cleaning**

"I can't believe she made you take a baking class."

Harm glanced over at Sturgis and scowled. "She didn't make me do anything. I was willing. Maybe not too excited about it, but willing."

Sturgis opened a fresh beer and leaned back into the sofa. "So what are you picking for this weekend?" He couldn't believe how genuinely interested he was in their little game. Over the past two weeks, the whole dynamic between the two of them had changed. Harriet had told him it was similar to how it once was. He could now also see why most of the office was rooting for them to be together.

Harm's smile changed. He now looked slightly devious. "Well, "C is for cleaning'."

Sturgis almost spewed his beer. "Excuse me? Your way to win the woman of your dreams is to make her clean your apartment?"

"I'm not going to make her clean my home. She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to. But this is my little way of getting back at her for the baking class."

"I think baking is more fun then cleaning an apartment."

Harm rolled his eyes and sipped his beer. "Sturg, look around. My apartment really isn't dirty. And it's not about the cleaning." His friend looked confused, so he elaborated. "Tucked around in pretty much every room in this apartment are mementos from our relationship. And considering she thinks I'm emotionally shut off, I'm sure she has no idea that I've kept anything or saved anything. I want to show her that I've been invested in the possibility of us since the beginning."

"Why don't you just tell her?" Sturgis asked.

"She's so gun-shy right now. I don't want to tell her anything that will scare her off. But if she finds these things on her own, either one of two things will happen. She'll either pretend not to see them, or she'll ask me about them and I can act embarrassed and just shrug it off."

Sturgis shook his head and sighed. "Well, buddy. I hope this doesn't end up biting you in the ass."

* * *

Around one on Saturday, a knock on the door interrupted Harm as he was making is bed. He quickly fluffed the pillows and headed to the door. The person knocked again and as he went to open the door he yelled for the person to keep their pants on.

"Is that really what you want?"

He smiled at Mac and held the door open for her. She walked in and shrugged off her light coat and he looked her up and down. Well, if you want to take off your pants, I won't be all that upset."

She laughed and handed him her coat to hang up. "So what are we doing this afternoon?"

"We are cleaning my apartment." He tried not to laugh as she looked at him like he had gone insane.

"Seriously?" She watched him nod and sighed. This was him getting revenge for making him take baking lessons last weekend. She had committed to this though, and even told him the first week that she wouldn't chicken out even if he picked something she didn't like. "Ok then. Let's get the show on the road. What room do you want to start with?"

He looked a little surprised that she was so agreeable. "Um, the kitchen." He watched as she headed towards the kitchen.

Mac opened up his cleaning cupboard and started pulling out bottles of cleaning liquids and a new package of sponges. Harm smiled as he walked towards her. It warmed him that she knew his apartment so well. After over a year with Renee, she still never even knew where he kept the spare roll of paper towels.

He began loading the few dishes in the sink into the dishwasher, put a cleaning tab in and started it up. Taking a sponge that Mac offered, he sprayed it with 409 and began scrubbing the counter and the front of the dishwasher.

Mac opened up a drawer that she knew housed his takeout menus and shuffled through them. She systematically threw things out which caught his attention. "Hey, why are you throwing those away?"

Using her fingertips, she picked the menus she had tossed out of the trashcan. "Harm, this Mexican place had you sick for two weeks. This barbeque place closed two years ago, and this Italian place was where one of the servers used your credit card to pay for the dinners of three of his other tables. You swore you'd never eat there again."

He grimaced, remembering that. The little twerp had pocketed the cash his other tables had given him and used his card to pay for their dinners. When he had seen nearly $400 in charges on his card from Villa Antonio's, he had been livid. The kid had was fired immediately and he was reimbursed for every single charge, but be had vowed never to eat there again.

"Harm, are you okay?"

He nodded. "I can't believe you remember that."

She laughed. "You wanted to sue the kid and the restaurant, you were so mad. Of course I remember that." She put the rest of the menus back in the drawer. "Remind me next time we go shopping we need to get you one of those organizers for your menus."

"Ok."

* * *

The next stop on the clean-a-thon was the bathroom. The bathroom was the only room Mac was more wary of then the bedroom. There were sure to be reminders of Renee throughout the room. Maybe a pink razor or maybe some underwear that was too delicate for the washer and dryer. Harm handed her a pair of rubber gloves. He started on the toilet while she started on the counter top. Once she was done with that, she opened the medicine was taken aback. She found nothing of Renee's but something of hers instead. It was an overnight toothbrush of hers that she had left here ages ago, when she had spent the night when Webb was presumed dead. She couldn't believe he still had this.

Harm looked up at her and could tell what she had found and smiled. The first time Renee had slept over, she had gone to put her own toothbrush in the cabinet when she saw one already there. She had asked him if it was for her. He told her no, of course, but neglected to tell her who it actually belonged to. He liked having it there and was never able to convince himself to toss it out.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

She faced him and held up the purple toothbrush. "I can't believe you still have this."

He blushed and smiled softly. "Well, just in case you ever needed to crash here, I wanted to make sure you'd have the one necessity that we wouldn't be able to share."

Mac gently placed it back in the cabinet and then smiled at him. "Thanks Harm."

"You're welcome, Mac."

* * *

Harm was a little nervous as they moved to the living room. He knew last week she had seen the photo of him and AJ, but he doubted she had seen the photos on his desk. Almost immediately once Renee was gone, the photographs that had included Mac reappeared throughout his apartment. He started dusting the entertainment center leaving Mac to glance around the room. She took a bottle of Febreeze and quickly sprayed the couch and then headed to the desk. She began picking up the small items on the desk so she could dust, when her eyes landed on a small, discrete mahogany frame. It was a picture of the Bud, Harriet and the two of them at the wedding. Mac and Harriet were in the center, Bud next to Harriet with his arm around her. Both had a glow that could probably only come from just marrying someone you love more then words could say. And Harm was standing next to her. His arm wasn't around her waist, but thrown around her shoulders. She was pulled close to him and her arm was wrapped around his waist. They looked almost as happy as the newlyweds. Mac brushed her fingers over their faces in the picture and placed it on top of the pile of things that was sitting on the floor.

She was already slightly embarrassed for being so moved about him keeping the toothbrush that she didn't bring it up, but it stayed in her mind all day. While she dusted and polished the desk, she wondered how long it had been there, while she alphabetized the books on his bookshelves, she wondered what Renee had thought about it. And while they mopped the hardwood floors together, she wondered why this all felt so right. Why she was having as much fun cleaning an apartment with Harm as she did spending a day on the town with Mic. She finally shook the thoughts out of her head and looked up at Harm. "All that's left is the bedroom."

He grinned. "Then the bedroom it is." He bit back all innuendo and followed her into the bedroom.

She had only been in here a couple of times, but it was exactly how she remembered it. One thing that you could say with absolute certainty about Harmon Rabb Jr., was that he hated change. "Harm, this room looks pretty neat to me."

"I know. Just some dusting and cleaning out the closet." He handed her the dusting spray to use for the nightstand before doing the bureau himself.

"Want me to clean out the drawer?" She asked, once the nightstand was dust free.

"Sure. That's a good idea."

Mac pulled the little drawer open and smiled as she took out the contents. Harm was such a secret pack rat. The drawer was full of small slips of paper amongst other items. She riffled through them to see if she was able to throw any away when she realized what she was looking at. These were all notes from her. Just little post its she had stuck to a file folder, or the occasional note she had slid under the apartment door when he wasn't home. Tears began to well in her eyes. These notes went back to the very beginning of their partnership and he had saved probably every single one of them. "Harm."

He turned to look at her and smiled softly when he saw the stack of papers in her hand. "You found them."

Her mouth dropped open. "You wanted me to find them." He nodded and she sat down on the bed. "Why did you save all of this?"

Harm shrugged and wondered for the first time if this was such a good idea after all. "I don't know. They were from you. Some of them have jokes on them. Some you're telling me to get my head out of my ass and see a case for what it really is. But they're all from you. And I just couldn't bring myself to throw them away."

She surprised him by moving into his arms and giving him a quick hug. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"The toothbrush, the picture on your desk, the notes… you wanted me to find these things. You did this on purpose."

He nodded. "Yeah. Mac, I wanted you to know how much you mean to me. How much you always have meant to me."

"You mean a lot to me too, Harm."

He smiled hopefully. "Enough to maybe make our friendship into something more?"

She placed her palm on his cheek and shook her head softly. "I'm not ready Harm. If and when you and I take that plunge, I know it will be a forever kind of thing. And I wouldn't want to start it as scared and emotional as I am right now. I just need more time, please."

He pulled her hand off of his face and kissed her palm. "Well, three weekends down, twenty-three more to go." He smiled as she laughed and then stood up. "I think we've done enough cleaning. My place has never been this spotless. How about we go have dinner and maybe see a movie?"

She let him pull her up and nodded. "Sounds great to me."

**End of "C"**

Hope you enjoyed it!!! And remember… Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated.


	5. D is for Dancing

**Title**: Twenty-Six Weekends

**Author**: Tsarina Smith

**Rating**: PG-13 (for now)

**Disclaimer**: JAG isn't mine. If it was, nothing after season 8 would have happened.

**Spoilers**: Mostly everything after Lifeline and Measure of Men, But the show ended years ago, so the whole series is fair game. Seasons 2-10 anyways.

**Summary**: When Mac returns from the Guadalcanal, Harm decides to convince her to give them a chance. Mac, who is fed up with men is reluctant. So Harm talks her into spending the next 26 weeks with him, doing different activities for each letter of the alphabet. For example, Harm will pick an activity for 'A' and Mac for 'B', etc.

The idea for this comes from Elizabeth Noble's novel Alphabet Weekends. If you like chick lit, I highly recommend it.

**Authors Notes**: You guys rock my socks off. The last part of my story was my highest reviewed story of all time, which makes me soooo happy. Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy this part!

**D is for Dancing**

"Hello?" Mac nestled the phone between her ear and shoulder and leaned back on her sofa.

"Mac, its Chloe."

"Chloe!" She was ecstatic to hear from the young girl. Chloe hadn't dealt well with the aborted wedding, so she was thrilled to hear from her. "How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty well. I realized today in class that we hadn't talked for a while, so I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing well. Been busy with work, you know. The usual." Mac sat there quietly for a moment. She could feel that Chloe had something she wanted to say, and she knew she would in time. That was one of the things she loved most about her little sister: she did everything at her own speed, despite what everyone around her was doing.

"Mac, I wanted to apologize for my behavior after your wedding. I know it couldn't have been easy to end things with Mic and I'm sure my behavior didn't make things any easier. I'm sorry.'

"Oh, Chlo, it's ok."

Chloe sighed and continued, "No it isn't. I had no right to treat you that way. You've just spent so much time waiting for Harm; I didn't want to see you push away a nice guy for Harm."

"Well, actually, there has been a development in my relationship with Harm." She heard nothing but silence on the other end. "Chlo, are you still there?"

"I'm here, Mac. I just don't want Harm to hurt you again."

She smiled softly over the concern. "Sweetie, I don't think that's going to happen this time. We've spent the past three Saturdays just doing things together, and getting our friendship back on track."

"But Mac, you want more then friendship with him. You always have." Chloe sighed and took a sip of water. She liked Harm, she always had. But she liked her big sister more and didn't want to see her hurt.

"Sweetie, I know you're concerned, but don't be. Harm told me he wants more then a friendship, but we're taking things at my pace. I don't think I'm going to get hurt this time."

"I hope not, Mac."

* * *

Harm tapped on the open door of Mac's office and walked in when she smiled up at him. "Are you busy?"

She shook her head. "Not too busy for you. What's going on?"

He took the seat in front of her desk. "I was just curious about our plans for tomorrow." He took note of her small smile and felt uneasy. He hoped she wasn't planning some type of revenge for the apartment cleaning.

She stood up and walked over to shut the door. She made her way back to her chair and sat. "Well, come pick me up about 8:30 and you'll find out what we're doing then."

Harm was more then a little disappointed. For the past three weeks they had spent pretty much the entire day together and now he wouldn't get to see her till later in the evening. "We're not going to spend the whole day together?"

Mac shook her head. "No, our activity is more of a nighttime thing to do." She noticed he looked a little bothered by that. "Is that not okay?"

"Well, honestly I had gotten used to us spending the whole day together. I liked it."

She blushed and smiled softly. "Harmon Rabb, when did you get so good at saying how you felt?"

"When I realized that telling you what you meant to me was the only way you'd even consider giving us a chance."

* * *

After Harm's romantic and thoughtful declaration, Mac spent the rest of the workday and her evening thinking about him. She realized that she enjoyed spending the day with him just as much as he enjoyed spending it with her. And there was no reason why they couldn't do something together prior to her "D" activity.

Early Saturday afternoon, after a long run and a quick shower, she made her way over to Harm's apartment. She knocked on the door and waited impatiently for him to answer.

After several minutes, several knocks and preparing to walk away, the door opened and the wait was more then worthwhile. Harm pulled open the door wearing only a pale, blue towel swung low on his hips. Water beads pooled on his muscular chest and neck and his soft, dark hair was nearly black with the added moisture and stuck up in just enough places to make him look adorable and youthful.

"Hi." She finally managed to stammer out.

Noticing her reaction to him, he had to admit his ego was boosted more then a little bit. "Hey Mac, I thought we weren't going out till much later." Unlike him she wasn't wearing just a towel, but she still looked gorgeous. Her jeans were incredibly snug and the polo shirt she wore was unbuttoned low enough that he got a glimpse of her amazing chest.

"Well, you seemed so disappointed about us not spending the day together, that I thought we could do something not related to the game until it was time for our plans."

Everything was going exactly as he hoped it would. Their friendship was growing stronger and they were enjoying spending time to one another again. "That's a great idea. Let me go throw some clothes on really quick and we'll go do something."

* * *

They had spent a wonderful day together. They went and had lunch at a small place in the city that specialized in three different kinds of chili. Mac had a chili mac with lots of extra cheese, while Harm ate a turkey chili burger. He groused about the food, but he secretly enjoyed it. And Mac was enjoying hers so much he kept all comments about the fat and cholesterol content to himself.

After lunch, they headed to the American History museum. Living in a city with so many tourist attractions and national landmarks, the locals didn't take much advantage of them. They decided to take advantage of the plentitude of activities in their city. After the history museum, they headed to the Smithsonian zoo and then to the air and space museum. Mac enjoyed that part of the day more then anything. Harm walked around like an excited little boy and as she watched him, she saw his future. She saw him with a dark haired little boy walking through this same museum. He would point things out to his son and get a love of flying instilled in him at an early age. She was shocked with the intensity of how much she wanted herself to be a part of that future as well.

Harm loved watching her at the zoo. She was so excited seeing the baby animals. He knew she never did things like this when she was a child and she showed a childlike enthusiasm over the day. She was especially fond of the zebras. She revealed to him that she had always wanted to take a safari in Africa and see the beautiful animals in their natural habitat. He filed that little bit of knowledge away for the future. He knew he would never forget how beautiful she looked as she watched the animals in awe.

Several hours later they were back at his apartment to rest for a few minutes before she told him about their plans for the evening.

"So where are we going?" He asked. He opened the fridge and handed her a bottle of water and settled on the sofa.

"I'll tell you on the way."

He smiled and then shook his head. "I know you were skeptical at first, but I hope you're having as much fun as I am."

Mac nodded. "I am. This was such a good idea, Harm." She sipped her water and glanced at her watch. "Ooh. We better get changed or we're going to be late."

"Get changed? What should I wear?" He watched as she picked up a large bag she had discretely left in his apartment that morning.

She pulled a soft looking, navy dress with an orange chain print out of the bag and held it up. He almost drooled just imagining how she'd look in it. "Just wear something on the same lines as this."

He nodded. "Why don't you go change in the bathroom while I change in my room?" They both disappeared to change and when he went into the living room ten minutes later, he stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing her. The dress looked even more amazing on her then he could have ever have imagined. The straps were tiny and it was low cut. It was bunched slightly, just beneath her breasts, drawing all of his attention to that area. He tore his eyes away and moved them lower down her body. The dress stopped just above her knees and her legs looked impossibly long and toned, only emphasized by her flesh colored high heels. "Mac, you look amazing."

She beamed at him and took in his attire. He changed from jeans into crisp khaki chinos and a navy button down shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, revealing his muscular forearms. "You look great yourself." She picked up her bag and then looked back at him. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure am. Let's go." They headed out to the parking lot and Mac decided they would take her car. He looked at her with curiosity, knowing she usually preferred to take his SUV when they went out.

Mac smiled at his confused look. "This night and this dress just screams 'sports car night'."

* * *

'Mac took me dancing. I can't believe it.' When they pulled up at 'Gallery', a dance club nearby in Maryland, it took all he had to hold in his excitement.

"Is this okay?" Mac asked, suddenly unsure of her choice. "I thought we could have dinner in the lounge and then go dancing."

He picked up one of her hands and brought it to his lips. "This was a great idea."

Mac was enjoying the hell out of herself. She had no idea that Harm was such a wonderful dancer. This place had theme nights and as luck would have it, tonight was samba night. The sultry Spanish music added a little bit of spice to the night, but Harm added pure heat. When they went upstairs to the dance floor of the lounge, she barely had time to check her purse with the attendant before he had pulled her into his arms and was moving in rhythm to the music. The dances that the people were doing probably weren't anything close to the actual samba, but it was just as fun and just as heated.

He watched as she moved her hips and he knew his eyes were full of lust. He ran his hands from the top of her waist to her hips. His eyes followed his hands down her body and then he looked back to her face.

She saw the look in his eyes and moved a little closer to him. "Everything okay?"

"Sarah," he saw her eyes widen at the use of her proper name, "if you're insistent that we take things slow, this may not be a good idea."

"Why's that?" She knew her voice was sultry and did nothing to make herself sound more normal.

He leaned his head closer to her ear and almost growled. "Because right now I want nothing more then to push you into a wall and kiss you senseless." He could see her blush even in the dimly lit room.

She placed her hands on him for the first time since they entered the club and slid them up till her palms were resting on his chest. "Harm, maybe we're taking things too slow. Maybe its time we move things up to the next level."

His fingers swirled over her hipbones and pulled her close once again. "Mac, I'm going to kiss you right now. And if you want me to stop, you better tell me right now."

She moved her hands from his chest to cup the back of his head. She pulled him down to her level and captured his lips with hers. They moaned in unison as their lips met. This kiss was unlike any of their prior ones. Unlike at Norfolk and the Admiral's porch, it wasn't a kiss of goodbye or desperation. The kiss was nothing but heat and sex. They couldn't get enough of one another. Hands roved over bodies and lips and tongues dueled.

After several minutes they both separated, breathless and aroused.

"I think we should go." Mac said softly.

* * *

They pulled up at Harm's apartment a little while later. She put the Corvette in park and turned to face him.

He could tell by the look on her face that he wasn't going to like what she was going to say. Some of the steaminess from the club had briefly carried over into the car ride. But as the AC blasted through the vents and the orange car freshener replaced the smell of the club, the heat between them cooled as well.

"Mac," he said softly, "if you're going to tell me that tonight was a mistake, I don't want to hear it. It wasn't a mistake." He argued.

"No, Harm." She said softly. "It wasn't a mistake. It was just too soon. We both got carried away and moved too fast. But it wasn't a mistake."

"Good." He leaned into kiss her cheek before opening the door to the car. He started walking away and then turned to walk back to the car. He went to the driver's side and knelt so they were face to face. He cupped her cheek and planted the softest of kisses on her lips. They pulled back and he flashed her his flyboy grin. "Anytime you feel like getting carried away, just let me know."

She laughed. "Goodnight, Harm."

"Night Mac."

**End of "D"**

Yeah… I wasn't sure about this part. But it kind of wrote itself, so what can you do? Still, I hope you guys liked it and I hope to keep beating my record for number of reviews. I'm still so excited about that!


	6. E is for Emergeny Room

**Title**: Twenty-Six Weekends

**Author**: Tsarina Smith

**Rating**: PG-13 (for now)

**Disclaimer**: JAG isn't mine. If it was, nothing after season 8 would have happened.

**Spoilers**: Mostly everything after Lifeline and Measure of Men, But the show ended years ago, so the whole series is fair game. Seasons 2-10 anyways.

**Summary**: When Mac returns from the Guadalcanal, Harm decides to convince her to give them a chance. Mac, who is fed up with men is reluctant. So Harm talks her into spending the next 26 weeks with him, doing different activities for each letter of the alphabet. For example, Harm will pick an activity for 'A' and Mac for 'B', etc.

The idea for this comes from Elizabeth Noble's novel Alphabet Weekends. If you like chick lit, I highly recommend it.

**Authors Notes**: You. Guys. Rock. Thanks soooooooo much for all of the reviews. It seriously makes me do a little jump for joy every time I open my email and see a review. And I'm trying to lose 5-10 lbs. before July 3, so all the jumping I can get is great :)

**AN2**: Additional things I don't own: Elliott Yamin and this line: "I'm very smart, but it has nothing to do with my ass." The great writers over at Bones have that privilege.

**E is for Emergency Room**

Mac looked up from her desk and smiled as she spotted Harriet hovering outside her office. "Come on in, Harriet." The younger woman came into her office, shutting the door behind her. "What can I help you with?"

Harriet grinned. "Well for starters you can update me on what's been going on with you and Harm these past couple of weeks."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Like hell you don't." She started to apologize, but decided it wasn't necessary. "Mac, you are absolutely glowing and if men glowed, that is definitely how I would describe Harm. I ran into him a little while ago and he had the same look that you've had all morning." She smirked as a rosy blush spread across her cheeks. "So, tell me."

"Harriet, we probably shouldn't be talking about this at JAG."

"No, you're right. We probably shouldn't be talking about this here, but the Admiral is out of the office till at least 2:00 and Singer is in court all day." She smiled as Mac leaned back in her chair. She knew she was about to give her all the gossip she was craving. "So tell me how this little game of yours is going."

* * *

"Mac! I can't believe you guys finally kissed and you still told him it was too soon." Sometimes Harriet just wanted to grab her friend and shake her. "It's not a very romantic ending to your first kiss."

She bit her lip and then decided to be completely honest. "Well, technically it wasn't our first kiss."

That got Harriet's attention as her eyes bulged out and she sat up straighter. "Excuse me? Want to run that by me again?"

Mac sighed. She had never mentioned the kisses she and Harm had shared to anyone, and now Harriet knew, and she'd probably never hear the end of this, but she wanted to get it off of her chest. "If you include Saturday night, we've technically kissed three times."

"When were the other two?" Harriet asked.

"Do you remember the night where Bud lent me one of your uniforms and I went to Norfolk to keep Harm from committing murder?" Harriet nodded, so Mac continued. "Did you know that I could be the twin of Harm's deceased girlfriend?"

"Oh, Mac." Harriet had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"Yeah. He saw me in the Navy uniform and then he kissed me."

"What did you do?"

Mac sighed, "When we pulled apart he had this 'deer in the headlights' look on his face, so I just smiled a little and told him that I knew he was kissing her."

"When was the second kiss?" Harriet asked gently. She knew that wrong or right, Mac probably perceived that as the first time Harm rejected her.

Mac stood up and walked across her office. Her voice was so low that Harriet almost didn't hear her. "At my engagement party."

"Oh my God!" Harriet stood up and began pacing. "I can't believe that you and Harm were outside kissing all night."

"Harriet! We were not kissing all night. We were out there talking most of the night about the case we were working on. We then got on the subject of our relationship. About that time Tiner came out there to bring us in. Once he left we kissed."

She stood there in shock. She couldn't even imagine what the two most honorable people she knew must have been going through in order for them to share a kiss at her engagement party to another man. Deciding to steer the conversation away from the two kisses that were less then happy, she asked, "So how did Saturdays kiss measure up to the other two?"

"It was so much better," Mac said softly, "for the first time, it wasn't a kiss of goodbye."

"Why are you so scared of this thing with Harm?" Harriet asked suddenly.

Mac sighed and sat back down. "Harriet, if for some reason things don't work out, not only will my heart be broken, but I'll have lost my best friend. And I'm just not sure if I can risk that."

"Sweetie," Harriet started, "nothing worth having is risk free. Please don't deprive yourself or Harm of something you've both wanted for years because you're afraid."

A knock on the door prevented Harriet from going any further and the tall, handsome naval aviator they had been discussing was suddenly there in the flesh. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Just girl talk." Harriet said with a smile.

"Which is code for you grilling Mac about me?"

Mac grinned at him and then looked at Harriet. "Don't answer that. His pilot's ego is already too big as it is."

Harm and Harriet both laughed and Harriet headed to the door. "I'll leave you guys alone. Mac, just promise me you'll think about what I said." She smiled as Mac nodded and went back into the bullpen, shutting the door behind her.

He settled into one of the chairs and looked up at her. "So what did Harriet have to say?"

Mac took her seat again and sighed. "Let's just say she's very 'pro Harm & Mac'."

Harm laughed. "She's been that way since the first time she ever met us."

"Very true." She said. "So what's going on?"

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't bothered by Saturday night. And I wanted to ask you to have lunch with me today."

"Harm, I'm absolutely fine about Saturday, and I'd love to have lunch with you. When would you like to go?"

He glanced at his watch and then at her. "Now?"

"Sounds good. Let me finish one thing quickly and I'll meet you downstairs in just a minute."

"Ok." He left her office and was heading for the elevator when he bumped into Harriet. "Hey, Harriet, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, sir."

"Drop the sir. It's a personal question."

"Ahh." Harriet smiled knowingly, "what is it?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his silky black locks. "Is she okay? She told me she was okay with Saturday night, but is she really ok?"

"Harm," Harriet said softly, "I'm not going to break her confidence, but don't worry Harm. She's fine. She's scared, but fine."

"What is she so scared of?"

"You'll have to talk to her about that."

* * *

Mac was wandering around her apartment, duster in hand when her front door opened. She glanced up at Harm and smiled. Walking into her home without knocking was something he had done frequently in the past and it thrilled her that he was doing it once again.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yep." She put the duster back in the cleaning closet and quickly washed her hands. "So where are we going?" She pulled out a light coat, which he helped her into and they headed down to the car.

"You and I are taking a little road trip."

Mac's eyes widened in surprise. "Where to?"

"Richmond."

She looked at him, confusion evident in her big brown eyes. "That doesn't begin with an 'E'."

"You're right. I knew you didn't graduate in the top of your class at Duke for nothing." He grinned as she playfully smacked his arm. He reached up and pulled an envelope from the visor and handed it to her.

"E is for envelope?"

Harm sighed, "Just open the envelope, smart ass."

"I'm very smart, but it has nothing to do with my ass." She flashed him a smile and tore into the envelope. "Elliott Yamin! I love him."

"I know you do. And he's playing in Richmond tonight and I thought that would be fun for us to do."

She was ecstatic. "Harm, this is great! Thank you so much!"

* * *

The concert had been amazing. The bar was packed and the place was standing room only. They had swayed to his love songs and bounced in rhythm to his more upbeat music. It wasn't too late when they headed home.

"Did you have a good time?" Harm asked. He glanced over at her and smiled softly. She looked so pretty. Her eyes were closed and she was completely relaxed against the seat, the moon was reflecting off of her hair and he just wanted to reach out and caress her.

She opened her eyes and gave him a lazy, happy smile. "I had a wonderful time. Thank you." He reached over and picked up her hand. She twined her fingers with his and looked up at him. "You look tired, would you like me to drive for a- Harm! Look out!"

* * *

The room was too bright and the smell of disinfectant permeated the air. Mac knew before she even opened her eyes that she was in a hospital. Once her eyes were open, it took all of about two seconds for her to realize Harm wasn't with her. She started pulling at wires and trying (without her bodies cooperation) to climb out of the bed. All she wanted to do was find him. And find out what exactly happened, but finding him was her most important priority.

"Excuse me, miss, but you need to stay in bed."

Mac glared at her, and tried not to show how much pain she was in. "I need to find my friend. I need to know that's he's okay. I need to know what happened."

"Ma'am, you're going to have to lay back down."

She shook her head. "I'm not doing anything until I know that Harm is okay."

"Mac, I'm fine."

Both she and the nurse turned to the door. Harm stood there looking haggard and exhausted, but still devastatingly handsome. He had a bandage on his head and his left arm was in a sling. He gently pushed her back down and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"We had an accident didn't we?"

Harm perched himself on the edge of the bed and nodded. He picked up her hand and was please when she wove her fingers with his. "The police officer said that the other driver had fallen asleep at the wheel, with their foot on the gas pedal and slammed into us."

"Is that person okay?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea. As soon as they set my arm and bandaged my head, I came looking for you." His face looked guilty and he looked her over. "Your injuries were a little worse then mine."

"I haven't seen the doctor yet, so I don't know what's wrong with me. Except for the huge cast on my leg. That's pretty noticable."

He rubbed his thumb over her hand and looked back up at her face. "A serious concussion was the worst of it, but when the car hit us, apparently you braced yourself with your leg and the right one is shattered. The car hit on your side, so you also have two broken ribs."

She grimaced. "No wonder it hurts when I breathe, talk, laugh, move, etc."

He smiled. "Well, don't talk anymore. They want to keep you overnight for observations, so give in to the drugs and get some sleep."

"Drugs! Harm, I can't take drugs, not with my alcohol…"

He cut her off by gently pulling his hand from hers and placing his fingers on her lips. "They know that. They gave you a non-narcotic for the pain, something you won't get addicted to."

She smiled gratefully. "Thanks Harm."

"Don't mention it. Now, get some sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up." He kissed her softly on the lips and brushed the hair off of her forehead. She smiled at him and closed her eyes. Once her breathing evened off, he went outside and conned an orderly into bringing a cot for the room. As he settled onto the uncomfortable cot and pulled the thin blanket over him, he couldn't help but think about the way things had worked out. When he had started this game, this wasn't exactly how he pictured their first night together being. But as he looked at the beautiful woman sleeping soundly in the bed next to him, he realized that as long as it meant being with her, he'd take whatever he could get.

End of "E"

F is for…. Wow. My dirty mind really wants to end that sentence in a very specific way…


	7. F is for Fishing

**Title**: Twenty-Six Weekends

**Author**: Tsarina Smith

**Rating**: PG-13 (for now)

**Disclaimer**: JAG isn't mine. If it was, nothing after season 8 would have happened.

**Spoilers**: Mostly everything after Lifeline and Measure of Men, But the show ended years ago, so the whole series is fair game. Seasons 2-10 anyways.

**Summary**: When Mac returns from the Guadalcanal, Harm decides to convince her to give them a chance. Mac, who is fed up with men is reluctant. So Harm talks her into spending the next 26 weeks with him, doing different activities for each letter of the alphabet. For example, Harm will pick an activity for 'A' and Mac for 'B', etc.

The idea for this comes from Elizabeth Noble's novel Alphabet Weekends. If you like chick lit, I highly recommend it.

**Authors Notes**: You. Guys. Rock. End of story.

**AN 2**: Last year, my best friend was in a car accident very similar to the one I put H&M in. She sustained the same injuries Mac had. I know healing times for broken bones varies, but since I based the accident on hers, I'm basing the recovery times on hers.

**F is for Fishing**

"How are you feeling?" Harm shut the door to Mac's apartment behind him and carried a huge arrangement of balloons in with him. He flashed her a sympathetic smile and let the balloons go in the corner by her coat rack.

Mac eyed the balloons briefly before scanning the already crowded apartment. It seemed as if everyone she knew had sent her flowers or balloons and now her apartment resembled a hospital gift shop. "Who are those from?"

He leaned over and plucked the little card from the clothespin weight and perched himself on the edge of her coffee table. He handed her the card and bit back a smile as she read it.

She laughed and then winced. "The judiciary doesn't miss me; they miss me keeping you under control."

Harm scowled at her and picked up a marker. "So how are you feeling?"

"A little better. It doesn't hurt as much to breathe or talk. My leg is starting to itch though."

He ran his hand over her cast and smiled. "Only three more weeks of this, though."

"Thank God." She watched him uncap the marker and continued. "I will have to wear a walking boot for two weeks after the cast is removed." He had started to write on her cast and she tried to stretch to see what it was. "What are you writing?"

He smiled at her again. "You can see for yourself when I'm done." He put the black marker down and picked up a red one. "So are you up to doing anything this weekend?"

Mac nodded. "Yeah. I won't be fighting or flying, but we can still do something sedentary."

"Good. I have just the thing in mind." He finished his masterpiece and then looked up at her. "Can you read what it says?"

She lifted her leg as much as she could, trying not to move the rest of her body.

"F is for Fishing." She thought about it for a moment and then looked over at him. "Harm, I won't exactly be able to cast with broken ribs."

He nodded. "I know. I figure we'll rent a boat, take it out for the day. I'll do all of the casting, and you can hold a rod and keep me company."

"I didn't know people fished in October."

"Along the Chesapeake, there is great fishing during the beginning of the month. By Halloween it's a waste of time."

She looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Harm. Chesapeake Bay is almost three hours from here."

"I know. The dealership gave me another SUV until mine is fixed. You can lay down in the back or however you feel comfortable." He traced his fingers over the letters he had written on her cast. "So what do you say?"

"Pick me up at nine?"

He grinned and stood up. "Good." He leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Harm woke early the next morning to get a few things done before picking Mac up. He stopped by the grocery store and bought some of her favorite snacks (and a few for him) and two six packs of the flavored water she had been drinking lately.

Back at his apartment, he loaded his cooler with the drinks, a bag of white chocolate peanut butter cups and the sliced veggies and prepped fruit he had bought for himself. In a large picnic tote, he packed the chips and cheese dip, the Pepperidge Farm cookies, the dried cranberries, and a container of cupcakes from the stores bakery. Once the snacks were packed and loaded into his car, he headed back upstairs to change clothes. He discarded the track pants and thin t-shirt in favor of some comfortable jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. The weather was supposed to be a little on the cool side today. Before heading back down to pick up Mac, he grabbed a couple of sweatshirts. Just in case she forgot a warm shirt, he wanted her to be comfortable.

* * *

About half an hour later, they were on their way. Harm had carried her things down to the car first, and then went back up to help her. He had started to have doubts about whether or not she was up for this kind of excursion, but she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"I'm fine, Harm. I promise I'll let you know if the pain gets bad. Okay?"

He nodded at her reassurance and helped her into the front seat. He had moved the seat as far back and reclined it as far back as he could. He helped her into the seat and looked her over. He didn't know how comfortable she actually was, but she sure looked comfortable. "You okay?"

Her heart was warm with affection for him. He had piled a thick comforter and a pillow in her seat for her to lean against. "I'm great, Harm."

He shut her door for her and he climbed in his seat and took off. It was a beautiful day and shockingly, the normally congested highways were clear. After a while, he set the car to cruise control and enjoyed the drive. Mac seemed to be doing well. Only when he felt a rumble in his stomach did he look at the clock. It was nearly noon and he hadn't eaten all day. "Are you hungry?" He asked her.

She nodded. "I could go for some soup and a sandwich."

"Ok, good. Next place I see, I'll stop." The next place he saw was a mom and pop style diner about 35 minutes from Chesapeake Bay. Mac's eyes lit up at the look of the place, so with a sigh, he pulled into the nearly empty parking lot. He hopped out first and then went to help her. He stabilized her crutches and waited till she was steady before they started moving towards the diner. Once inside, they moved to a corner booth and started reading the placemats-slash-menus.

"Hey you two, I'm Verna. What can I get ya?"

Harm smiled up at the older woman. She looked like the stereotypical diner waitress. Her uniform was too tight, her hair was too blonde and her smile was too big. "Hey Verna. I think I'll just have a chef salad and a glass of un-sweet tea."

"And what for you, sweetie?"

Mac glanced up from the menu and smiled at her as well. "I'll have a strawberry lemonade, the broccoli and cheese soup and a grilled cheese and tomato sandwich."

"Sounds good. I'll have that up for you in just a minute." She walked away and quickly brought back their drinks before disappearing back behind the counter.

"We're almost there, right?" Mac asked.

"Mm-hmm." Harm sipped his tea and added a packet of splenda. "We should be there in about half an hour. "Are you still feeling okay?"

She nodded. "Laughing over those DJ's hurt quite a bit, but other then that I feel great."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it."

Their lunch arrived and they ate quickly, surprised at how good the food was. After they were finished, Harm paid Verna and left her a generous tip before helping Mac back into the car.

* * *

True to his word, about half an hour later, they were at their destination. Harm led them to a beautiful boat. He loaded up their gear, signed his name on what seemed like a few dozen forms and they were off. He pulled two cushioned chaise lounges up to the railings on the deck and helped Mac get settled. He opened the cooler and handed her a bottle of water and readied both fishing rods.

"Harm I'm sorry about all of this."

He turned away from the hook and looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "What on earth do you have to be sorry about?"

"I feel bad that you have to take care of me. It's driving me crazy that I can't do anything, so I know it must be annoying you."

"Nothing about you is annoying to me, Mac. I'm having a great time with you; I could care less what we're doing."

She stared at him for a moment, not saying a word. "You really mean that don't you?"

"I do."

She sat up slowly and placed her hand on his cheek. She leaned in and kissed him gently. "Thank you, Harm."

He smiled and her and pulled her hand off of his cheek so he could gently kiss it. "Anytime, Mac."

* * *

They fished; well Harm did for most of the day. Mac did what he had originally suggested he do and just kept him company. She did hold on to the other rod, but nothing came of it. The one fish that Harm actually caught was small and he simply released it. Despite the lack of fishing excitement, they both had a wonderful time. They had played a couple of hands of poker and ate the snacks Harm had brought. Pretty soon, Harm noticed the son was beginning to set and he looked at his watch and noticed it was nearing 7:30.

"I can't believe we've been out here all day." He stood up and held out his hand. "Are you ready to go?"

She shook her head. "No, I want to stay and watch the sunset."

He smiled and sat down in his chair. He scooted closer to her and leaned back. "It's beautiful here."

"It is." She said quietly. "Thanks for today, Harm. I had a wonderful time."

"I did too."

Pretty soon, the sun was gone and the sky was the beautiful mixture of coral and smoky blue. The only light was the light coming from the boat. Harm looked over at her, and as she had been doing a lot the past couple of weeks, she took his breath away.

He swung his legs over the side of his chair and leaned in closer to her. He cupped her face and leaned in to her. "Like I told you when we went dancing two weeks ago, if you don't want me to kiss you, tell me now."

"I want you to kiss me."

He leaned in further, moving as close as he could so she had to move as little as possible. He moaned loudly when she opened her mouth beneath his and waited impatiently for him to do the same. The kiss deepened and he threaded his fingers through her hair. He cupped the crown of her head and pulled her closer.

She shifted, trying to create more contact between them, forgetting about her ribs in the meantime. She gasped and pulled back with force.

"What's the matter? Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No, it wasn't you. I just moved in a way that wasn't conducive to broken ribs."

He smiled sympathetically. "Well, maybe we better put a pause button on things until you're healed."

"Unfortunately I think that's probably best." She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. "Once my ribs are more or less healed, we'll pick up right where we've left off."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." He said with a grin.

She laughed and removed her hand from his cheek and placed it over his hand. "I haven't yet."

**End of F**.

Well, I didn't let my mind go tooooooo dirty. But of course there is always "S".


	8. G is for Game Night

**Title**: Twenty-Six Weekends

**Author**: Tsarina Smith

**Rating**: PG-13 (for now)

**Disclaimer**: JAG isn't mine. If it was, nothing after season 8 would have happened.

**Spoilers**: Mostly everything after Lifeline and Measure of Men, But the show ended years ago, so the whole series is fair game. Seasons 2-10 anyways.

**Summary**: When Mac returns from the Guadalcanal, Harm decides to convince her to give them a chance. Mac, who is fed up with men is reluctant. So Harm talks her into spending the next 26 weeks with him, doing different activities for each letter of the alphabet. For example, Harm will pick an activity for 'A' and Mac for 'B', etc.

The idea for this comes from Elizabeth Noble's novel Alphabet Weekends. If you like chick lit, I highly recommend it.

**Authors Notes**: To those of you who are loyally reviewing, I appreciate it more then you could possibly imagine. It makes writing this so pleasurable, knowing that people are reading it and taking time from their lives to comment. Thank you so much.

**G is for Game Night**

Harriet opened the door to Mac's office and stuck her head in. "You busy?"

She shook her head. "Not really. Just trying to concentrate on these files but I just can't wrap my head around them."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better. The leg is annoying, but I've got two more weeks in this damn cast so there isn't a whole lot I can do about that." She noticed that Harriet had one arm behind her back. "What do you have behind your back?"

She pulled out a bag from a Chinese take out place down the street. "Spicy chicken for you and teriyaki beef for me."

Mac smiled at her friend and began making space on her desk. "That was so nice of you."

"Well, I know you and Harm usually have lunch together, but since he's on the Seahawk, I wanted to make sure you were eating." Mac grimaced at the mention on the ship, and Harriet bit back a grin. "Is everything okay, Ma'am?"

"It just bothers me that I couldn't take part in this investigation." She opened the box of steaming food and almost drooled it smelled so good. "I'm his partner. It should be me with him, not Sturgis."

They both ate in silence for a few minutes. Then, Harriet picked up a napkin, dabbed at her mouth and asked Mac what she was planning for the upcoming weekend.

"Well," she started, "I have no idea. My original plan for this weekend was golfing. That not an option now. My second idea was a gardening class at the community center in McClean. Gardening just sounds boring, but I can't think of anything else."

"Are these plans just for the two of you?" Harriet asked curiously, "Or can an activity with a larger group count?"

Mac shrugged. "I don't really know. I don't see why it couldn't include a larger group. Do you have an idea?"

"I sure do." Harriet grinned and took a sip of her water. "How about game night?"

Mac took another bite of her lunch and chewed thoughtfully. "Game night."

"Yeah, I think it will be fun. You and Harm can come over; we can invite Sturgis, Bobbie. We can even invite the Admiral and Meredith." She was getting excited as the wheels started turning in her head. "I'll make a bunch of snacks and we can play a lot of different game and just hang out."

Mac nodded. "That sounds like fun, actually. Let's do that." She pulled out a pen and her day planner. "What can I bring?"

"Just you and Harm. I'll take care of everything else." Harriet mentally planned her shopping list and missed what Mac had just said. "I'm sorry. What was that?"

"I asked if you wanted me to ask the Admiral and Sturgis."

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind."

"Consider it done."

* * *

Mac was lying on the couch, slightly propped up with a few plush throw pillows and a warm afghan was thrown over her. She was trying to watch some TV, but her mind constantly wandered to Harm. The kisses they had shared since this 'game' started were amazing. Not just the passionate ones, but also the sweet, brief ones. Nothing made her feel more safe or secure then having him brush his lips briefly over hers.

The ringing phone knocked her out of her reverie and she shook her head before answering it. "Hello?"

"Mac, its Harm."

His voice caused a warm stirring in her belly, and she propped herself up a little bit more to enjoy their conversation. "Hey."

His heart warmed at the sound of her voice. It was warm and soothing and made him want to be home with her more then he wanted to take his next breath. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing pretty good. Work has been pretty calm all week." She was about to go ahead and tell him about her plans for the weekend. Keeping it a secret when their closest friends would know about it seemed pointless. Then she realized that he may not even be home by Saturday and the thought of that made her feel a little sick to her stomach. "Are you going to be home by Saturday?"

He hoped so, God he hoped so. "I hope so. I think I will be. Its only Wednesday and Sturgis thinks his client is just going to take the deal I'm offering." He leaned against the wall and glanced around the corridor before his next statement. "Got big plans for us, Marine?"

"I do. Plans for you and Sturgis."

His eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

She laughed and told him about Harriet's plan for a game night. "Will you bring it up to Sturgis and ask him to invite Bobbie?"

"Will do." A few others had now crowded behind him, waiting for the phone. "I better go. There are a few people behind me who need to use the phone."

"Ok." She said. "Be safe, and hopefully I'll see you Saturday."

"If not sooner." He started to tell her goodbye when he decided to take a slightly bigger risk. "I miss you, Sarah." He hung up the phone before she could say anything and headed back to his stateroom.

* * *

It was now Friday. Harm and Sturgis weren't home yet and both Mac and Harriet were beginning to get anxious. Harriet had gone through a lot of trouble for the party and Mac just flat out missed Harm. She had a doctor's appointment that afternoon, so she checked out of work early and went to her appointment.

After the appointment, which went very well, she headed back to her apartment. She had brought a lot of work home with her and was going to try and get as much done as possible. She was trying her hardest not to think about Harm.

"You're being a sap, MacKenzie." She told herself. Then she stopped dead in her tracks and remembered what she had told Harriet before her wedding. 'You are a sap. You've got the greatest guy who wants to make you his wife and you're afraid to get off the couch.'

This time it was she who had the great guy. A guy she had been head over heels for, for as long as she had known him, and she was terrified to take their relationship to the next level. She rubbed the heel of her hand over her eyes and proceeded to slowly make her way to the front door of her apartment. Once inside, she tossed her bag down, hung her coat up and about had a heart attack when she saw a certain tall, dark and handsome stranger sitting on her sofa.

He stood up and smiled when he saw her come in. "Hey Mac. I called the office and they told me you had left for the day, so I thought I'd come surprise you. Surprise!"

She hopped over to him and dropped her crutches against the couch and fell into him. "I'm so glad your home."

He took her in his arms and pulled her close. "I am too. I missed you."

She pulled back and smiled. "Glad to hear it." She sank down into the soft cushions, and gestured for him to join her. "How was the case?"

He sat next to her and placed his hand on her cast. "It was long and boring." He rubbed his hand over the now heavily decorated piece of plaster and smiled up at her. "Ensign McNichol took the deal I offered. Dishonorable discharge, no time in the brig."

"That's pretty fair."

Harm nodded. "He's just a kid. I would have hated sending him to the brig for a childish mistake."

"You're a good man, Harmon Rabb."

"I try." His hand moved from her cast and found her hand, twining his fingers with hers. "How was your week?"

She shrugged. "Boring, I guess. Not a lot going on here. Harriet has been planning tomorrow night game night all week. I've helped with that some. Things have been pretty light though since I can't do all that much."

"Well, only two more weeks and you'll be yelling at people in court like usual." She smacked him playfully on the arm and he went on to tell her more about the case.

* * *

"Hey! You guys are right on time." Harriet opened the door for her friends and welcomed them into their home.

Mac balanced as Harm helped her out of her coat and smiled. "Thank, Harriet. Are we the first ones here?"

She shook her head. "The Admiral and Meredith are already here. Sturgis called a few minutes ago and said he and Bobbie were on their way." She took Mac's coat from Harm and then took his coat. "Can I get you guys a drink?"

"Diet soda." Mac said.

"Beer for me."

"Coming right up." Harriet disappeared into the kitchen and Harm helped Mac get settled on the couch.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I think you like me being broken."

"Whys that?" He sat down next to her and smiled.

"Because you're getting a whole lot of chances to touch me."

He laughed and leaned back. "Well, hopefully once you're healed you'll let me touch you even more."

"Well have to see about that."

* * *

"No way!" Harm exclaimed. "You guys are cheating."

Mac glared at him. "We are not cheating. We are just way better at charades then you guys are."

Sturgis leaned back and smirked. "I go with cheating."

"We are not cheating." Bobbie said. "We are a college professor, a Marine officer, a Navy officer and a Congresswoman. We do not cheat."

"Cheater." Sturgis said.

"Oh that's it." Harriet reached into the bowl and pulled out a scrap of paper. "We'll go again. If we win, our score doubles."

"Fine." Bud said. "Thirty seconds to prep. Then go."

Harriet studied the paper for a few seconds and then got up to the middle of the floor. She made the gesture for three words and began to create the first word.

"Three words." Mac said. She watched Harriet shook her head violently a few times and then started making a kissing face. "Never Been Kissed!" She exclaimed. Harriet started jumping up and down squealing.

Harriet stopped hugging Bobbie and Meredith and then turned to the guys. "Sore losers."

AJ stood up and slapped Harm on the back. "I think we'll have a better shot at the Poker table."

* * *

"Oh yeah," Harm said as he took a drag on his cigar, "this is much better."

Mac glanced at him and rolled her eyes. "Harm, remind me never to play games with you again."

"Oh, I don't know. Strip poker could be kind of fun." He laughed as her face went bright red and her eyes turned large as saucers.

"I can not believe you just said that in front of our C.O." She said.

The smile slid off of his face. "I can't believe I said that out loud. Sir, please excuse that statement."

AJ waved it off. "Right now, I'm AJ. Not Admiral Chegwidden. Just for God's sake, don't make any comment like that at the office."

Harm nodded and Mac's face relaxed and the game continued.

* * *

Other then the slip up at the poker table, it was a wonderful night for everyone. As everyone left the Robert's and thanked them for a wonderful time, they vowed to do this more often.

The ride home for Harm and Mac started in silence, till he finally worked up the courage to ask if she was still mad about his comment.

"I'm not mad, Harm. I promise."

"Good." He glanced at her briefly and then looked back at the road. "You know I'd never do anything purposely to hurt or embarrass you, right?"

She smiled softly and looked at him. "I know that." They rode in silence for a few more minutes until she was finally ready to talk about something that she was curious about. "Harm."

"Hmm."

"Does Sturgis know about you and Bobbie?"

He was taken aback by the question and glanced over at her. "I'm actually not sure. I haven't told him, and I don't know of Bobbie has."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

She shrugged and then realized he probably didn't see that. "I don't know. Just something I was curious about all of a sudden."

Haven't given the situation much thought, he was suddenly concerned. "Do you think it will bother him?"

"Nah. I doubt it. Sturgis seems like a pretty self confident guy. I doubt he'll let it get to him."

Harm took a deep breath. Bobbie was one subject he and Mac had never really discussed. "Does it bother you?"

She turned and looked at him, surprised at the turn of the conversation. "Honestly?" She saw him nod. "A little bit."

"Mac," he said softly, "it was a long time ago. It was very brief and didn't mean anything to me."

"Obviously it meant something. I really needed you that night, Harm. I don't need people very often, but I needed you then."

"And I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you then. But I promise you I'll be here for you always from here on out." They sat in silence for a moment while a thought ran through his head. He had done the same thing to her the night Renee's father died. "Mac, I'm sorry about the night Renee's father died. I guess I kind of abandoned you then too."

She shook her head. "No, Harm. Yes, I was upset, but she was your girlfriend and had been for quite a while. She was the top priority."

"I wanted to be with you." He glanced at her again. "You know that right?"

Mac smiled and nodded. "I do now."

**End of G**

Feedback pretty pretty pretty please with a cherry on top 


	9. H is for the Homestead Inn

**Title**: Twenty-Six Weekends

**Author**: Tsarina Smith

**Rating**: PG-13 (for now)

**Disclaimer**: JAG isn't mine. If it was, nothing after season 8 would have happened.

**Spoilers**: Mostly everything after Lifeline and Measure of Men, But the show ended years ago, so the whole series is fair game. Seasons 2-10 anyways.

**Summary**: When Mac returns from the Guadalcanal, Harm decides to convince her to give them a chance. Mac, who is fed up with men is reluctant. So Harm talks her into spending the next 26 weeks with him, doing different activities for each letter of the alphabet. For example, Harm will pick an activity for 'A' and Mac for 'B', etc.

The idea for this comes from Elizabeth Noble's novel Alphabet Weekends. If you like chick lit, I highly recommend it.

**Authors Notes**: YOU GUYS ROCK!!!! This story has now surpassed all of my other fics with number of reviews. I was so excited when I learned this. Absolutely made my day!!!! Thanks so much and please please please keep it up!

**H is for the Homestead Inn**

"Mac, you ready to go?"

She looked up from her work and nodded. It was early Saturday and unfortunately, they both had to come into work for a couple of hours. "Yeah, I'm ready." She put the file she had been making notes on back in her in box and started to gather her things.

"Need any help?"

She nodded gratefully. "Can you carry my bag for me?"

Harm smiled. "Of course." He helped her into her coat and then picked up her bag and followed her out of her office.

"So what are we doing today?" Before he could answer, she kept talking. "It's too bad 'H' didn't fall next week. Then H could stand for Halloween."

"Well, the Admiral is having a Halloween Party on Friday. I was going to ask if you wanted to go with me to that." He looked at her hopefully.

"Of course I will. And thankfully I'll be out of this damn cast by then. Hopefully the boot won't be as much of a hassle."

He shook his head. "It won't be. You'll be able to take it off to sleep and you'll actually be able to take it off and stand in the shower."

"Mmm. Showers," Mac said wistfully, "I had almost forgotten what a shower was. I'm so sick of taking baths with my leg thrown over the side of the tub."

He laughed and tried to shake the incredibly arousing image of her in a bathtub out of his head.

"So what are we doing today?"

He grinned at her. "It's a surprise. But we need to stop by your place so you can pack an overnight bag."

She looked at him with a slight smile. "H wouldn't happen to stand for Hawaii would it?"

Harm shook his head. "Not quite. When you and I vacation to Hawaii, you can bet we'll be there for more then just a day."

"When we go to Hawaii?" She said. "Pretty confident, aren't you."

He laughed. "Maybe a mixture of confidence and hopeful."

* * *

"Harm. We've been driving for almost three hours. Where are we going?"

"Relax. We'll be there in a few minutes." True to his word, about five minutes later, they pulled up to The Homestead Inn.

Mac looked at the massive, sprawling grounds with awe. "Harm, where are we?"

"In Hot Springs, Virginia at the Homestead Inn." He watched her face and smiled himself. She looked incredibly pleased at his choice. "They apparently have an amazing spa here. So, I booked us some spa treatments, a room for the night and made a dinner reservation."

"This is beautiful." She said softly. "Thank you."

He picked up her hand and placed a light kiss in her palm. "You're very welcome." He pulled up to the curb and got out to open the door for her. The valet and a bellboy quickly approached him. Harm popped the lock on the back of the car and then handed the keys to the valet. He helped Mac out of the car and they made their way inside.

Harm quickly checked them in and got a key to one of the resorts Junior Suites. The bellboy followed them into the elevator and then to the room. Once at their room, Harm unlocked the room and let her in first. He followed, with the bellboy not far behind.

"Just put the bags on the chair."

"Yes sir." He did as he was told and took the folded bill that Harm handed to him. "Have a good evening, Mr. & Mrs. Rabb." He was out the door before either could correct him.

"I- ah, I didn't check us in like that." Harm said.

She smiled. "I believe you." She looked around the room and then back at him. "This place is beautiful." Her eyes flitted back to the one, king sized bed. Her cheeks reddened and she looked back at him.

"I wanted to get us a suite," he quickly said, "and the suites didn't have a room with double beds. The couch does fold out though."

He was so thoughtful. The change in him was so apparent ever since she had gotten back from the Guadalcanal. He could still be cocky and arrogant, but when it came to her his consideration just warmed her heart. "Thanks Harm."

"Anytime." He leaned in to her and gave her a brief kiss. He then moved to the dresser and picked up two packets and handed her one. "It's our spa information."

Mac lit up as she opened the packet. She looked through the contents, her head spinning at how decadent it all sounded. "This sounds wonderful. Ready to go?"

He laughed and nodded. They went to the elevator and were at the Spa shortly. Harm checked them in and they were sent to the dressing rooms to change into the complimentary, plush robes. They met in the common area and were lead off to their first treatment, a couples aromatherapy massage. Before long, they were completely relaxed under the hands of the qualified masseuses and the oils they had selected had the calming influence that they promised.

Halfway through, Harm had made the mistake of looking over at Mac. Her bronzed skin glistened with the oil that Hannah had rubbed all over her back, arms and her one bare leg. The only coverage she had was a folded towel over her backside. 'Why did I choose a couples massage?' He asked himself. "Having fun, Mac?"

"Mmm." She could barely form words. This was heavenly. And the fact that Harm was very nearly naked on the bench next to her didn't hurt matters either.

Before either knew it, the 50 minutes was up, and Hannah and Steven had left them in private to slip back into their robes.

"How you feeling, Marine?"

Once she was back in the robe, she looked over at him with a faraway expression in her eyes. "I want to take Hannah home with me."

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I agree. That was pretty incredible. Our next treatments are separate, so I guess I'll see you shortly."

Enjoying the time they were spending together, she frowned. "Where are you off to?"

"The Jefferson Pools for a soak. I don't have any desire for a manicure and pedicure, or the banana hair treatment. I'll meet you back in an hour for our facials."

"Oh come on, Harm. No pretty pink nails for you?"

He playfully glared at her. "I got enough grief from Sturgis about coming to a spa as is. I think I draw the line at nails."

She laughed and nodded. "Fine then. I guess I'll see you in an hour."

* * *

"So how did you break your leg?" Mary, the older woman who was carefully working around the cast, asked.

"I was in a pretty bad car accident when Harm and I were coming home from a concert in Richmond." Mac watched as she began painting her toenails a pretty, pale pink shade.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

The question threw her. She was sure exactly how to describe Harm. At this point they were obviously more then friends, but boyfriend sounded like such a juvenile term to describe what Harm was to her. "Honestly, I'm not sure what we are to each other right now. We both ended pretty serious relationships to other people a couple of months ago, so we're just taking things slow, trying to get our friendship back in place."

"How long have you known each other?"

Mac thought for a moment. "About six years."

"Six years! And you're just now starting a relationship?"

Mac laughed, that was the general consensus of most people they met. "We've both had relationships with other people, we work together. The timing was just never right."

"Till now?"

"Till now."

* * *

Once they were reunited for their facials, Mac asked him how his soak had been.

"It was wonderful. I can see why Jefferson was such a fan." He gazed at her with an unreadable expression on his face. She had obviously allowed her hair to be styled after the conditioning and she looked absolutely beautiful. He couldn't wait till their dinner reservation, so he could show off this woman.

She smiled and leaned back in the chair. "Well, maybe when my leg is better we can come up here again and I'll join you." She had never seen him look so happy or relaxed. The facial hadn't even started yet, but he already looked younger and if possible, even more handsome.

He was ecstatic to hear her making plans for the future as well. "So we have to go to Hawaii and come back here. It's a plan."

The women performing the facials came in at that moment and lit some more aromatherapy oils. "Lie back and relax." One of them said softly. Harm had booked them both the luxury facial package, which also included a hand and foot massage and treatment.

They both lay their while their faces, hands and feet were treated and by the end of the hour, neither had ever felt better.

While they headed back to the front desk to leave drop off their review forms, Harm made sure that each specialist who worked on them that afternoon received a large tip, and then they welcomed the offer for a driver to take them back to the hotel.

Once they were back in the room, Mac turned to him with a smile. "So what's next?"

"Dinner." He unzipped a garment bag and pulled out a black suit with a bright blue shirt and a tie of different shades of blue. "I'll get dressed in here, so you can get dressed in the bathroom."

"Thanks Harm." She plucked the dress he had suggested her bring from his garment bag. "I'll just be a few minutes."

"Take your time. Our reservations aren't for about half an hour."

"Okay." She disappeared into the bathroom with the dress and shut the door behind her. Right now she wished for nothing more then the damned cast to be gone. This dress was too beautiful for a cast to take away from it. "Oh well." She said with a sigh. She applied her make up and rubbed pomegranate body lotion over her arms and leg before slipping into the Nicole Miller strapless sheath dress. It was a gorgeous, chocolate brown covered with a gold, lace overlay and had a chocolate brown wrap that circled her waist and matched the dress underneath. She sighed again when she looked in the mirror. From the knees up, she looked stunning. If only this damned cast was gone. With a final flip of her hair she hopped out of the bathroom and waited for Harm to notice she was there. "Ahem."

He turned and his Jaw nearly dropped. "Wow."

She blushed and hopped closer to him. She reached up and straightened his tie. "You look pretty wow yourself." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer before lowering his mouth to hers.

After a moment they parted breathlessly and Mac smiled. "I guess I'll remember to bring this dress next time as well."

* * *

Dinner was absolutely amazing. They had turned just about every head in the place when they walked in, but they noticed no one but each other.

After dinner they went back up to their room. Harm opened the door for them, and then shut and locked it behind them.

"I'm going to go wash my face and change." She said. He nodded and she gathered up her pajamas and disappeared into the bathroom. She unhooked the dress and watched as it pooled to the floor, and her mind wandered to the day when Harm would unzip her dress and then look at her in awe as it pooled. She shook her head and looked in the mirror. "All in due time." She told herself. She quickly washed her makeup off, pinned back her hair and dressed in some soft pajamas and went back out into the suite. She noticed Harm in a pair of low slung, loose fitting sweatpants setting up the sofa. She pulled back the blankets on the bed and settled in, then turning on the TV. She watched him for a minute and then called out for him.

"Everything okay?"

She nodded. "Come to bed, Harm."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. I trust both of us. Come to bed." She repeated. He nodded with a smile and grabbed his pillow and walked over to the bed. He crawled in and got comfortable and then smiled as Mac curled herself on his chest. "Thanks for today, Harm. It was perfect."

He lowered his head and placed a kiss at the crown of her soft hair. "Anytime."

**End of "H"**


	10. I is for Into the Woods

**Title**: Twenty-Six Weekends

**Author**: Tsarina Smith

**Rating**: PG-13 (for now)

**Disclaimer**: JAG isn't mine. If it was, nothing after season 8 would have happened.

**Spoilers**: Mostly everything after Lifeline and Measure of Men, But the show ended years ago, so the whole series is fair game. Seasons 2-10 anyways.

**Summary**: When Mac returns from the Guadalcanal, Harm decides to convince her to give them a chance. Mac, who is fed up with men is reluctant. So Harm talks her into spending the next 26 weeks with him, doing different activities for each letter of the alphabet. For example, Harm will pick an activity for 'A' and Mac for 'B', etc.

The idea for this comes from Elizabeth Noble's novel Alphabet Weekends. If you like chick lit, I highly recommend it.

**Authors Notes**: YOU GUYS ROCK!!!! Thank you for making this my highest reviewed fic EVER!!! I love the reviews and appreciate them SO much! Sorry this was so late; I'm sure you guys thought I was reverting to my old ways of going months and months with no update. But, that isn't the case. I had finals for summer school one week, and then I've been on vacation for the past week and had about 15 minutes of computer access the whole time. I hope this was worth the wait!

**Into the Woods**

"Mac, that sounds so romantic." Harriet gushed as Mac told her about her trip with Harm to the Homestead Inn. "It must have been wonderful."

Mac nodded and took a sip of her coffee. "It was amazing." She glanced down at her leg, the heavy cast gone, a walking boot now in its place. "We're going to go back sometime when my leg is healed so we can do more of the activities."

Harriet nodded, "I think I'll drop some hints to Bud about that place."

"You definitely should. I'll even take care of AJ when you go."

"I think maybe you and Harm should watch him together. Play house for the weekend." Mac rolled her eyes and took another sip of her coffee, thinking to herself what a good idea that was."

* * *

A couple of days later, Harm saw Mac heading towards the elevator at the end of the day and hurried to catch up to her. He placed his hand on her arm and smiled.

"Hey Harm, what's going on?"

"Not much. I just wanted to see if you wanted to grab something to eat tonight." Their evolving relationship was now resulting in them spending more than just Saturday together. One or two nights a week they had dinner together, or went to see a movie, but Saturday was still reserved for their alphabet game. On these "dates", they did little more then share a kiss, but their time together was still immensely enjoyable.

She nodded and shifted the files in her hands. "That sounds nice. How about that new seafood place in Georgetown?"

"Sounds wonderful." He reached over and took the files from her. "I need to go home and change clothes, so how about I meet you at your apartment in about an hour."

Mac nodded. "I'll be ready." They got into the elevator and walked out to the parking lot. Once she was at her car, he relinquished her files and watched as she got in and drove off.

Less then an hour later, he was knocking on the door to her apartment. She opened it quickly and greeted him with her beautiful smile. "You're a few minutes early."

"Is that a bad thing?"

She shook her head. "No, not at all. Just a little surprising is all."

"Perpetually late Harm is a thing of the past." He picked up her coat and held it out for her. "You all set?"

"I sure am." She slid her arms into the coat and led him out of the apartment.

* * *

"Hello?" Mac had hurried to the phone, and answered it breathlessly. Her plans for her and Harm that night included dinner and a musical in the city, and she was no where near ready.

"You alright, Mac?"

She smiled at the sound of his voice. I'm fine. Just running late and had to hurry to the phone. Are you on your way?"

"I am." He confirmed. "Are you going to tell me yet where we're going?"

"Nope." She said. "It's a surprise."

"Fine." He released an exaggerated sigh and pulled into a parking space. "Well, I'm almost outside of your apartment. Can I come on up?"

She hurriedly pulled a couple of curlers out and shook out her hair. "Yeah, just come on in when you get here." They both hung up their phones and Mac hurried into the bathroom as quickly as she could to finish getting ready. She brushed some pale pink eye shadow over her lids and applied some gloss to her full lips.

"Mac! You decent?" Harm let himself into her apartment and called for her. He walked through the living room and stood by her bathroom door. "You look amazing."

She turned from the mirror and smiled at him. "Thank you, so do you." And he did. As handsome as he looked in his uniform, he looked equally devastating in civilian attire. He had on a black suit, an emerald green shirt and his tie was stripes of silver, black and the same green. She turned back to the mirror and rubbed a finger under her eye, smudging her eyeliner just a bit. "Ok. I'm all set." They made their way to the living room door, where he helped her with a knee length green coat and black scarf before leaving the apartment.

Once in the car, Harm turned to her and asked which way he should go.

"Go towards DuPont Circle. We're going to start with dinner at Lauriol Plaza."

He looked at her curiously. "Aren't we a little overdressed for Mexican food?"

"Yes." She said with a nod. "But, our next destination requires more elegant attire. And I really could go for a huge bowl of their paella."

"Ok." He said with a shrug. "It's your turn to plan, so whatever you say goes."

* * *

They enjoyed a delicious dinner at Lauriol Plaza. Harm did his part to charm the hostess into a table with a view. After dinner, they were back in the SUV and he asked where they were headed next.

"We're going to Georgetown University." Mac laughed as utter confusion spread over his handsome features.

"Mac, are we doing the alphabet in reverse? 'I' was supposed to be next."

"I know that, smart ass." He laughed and watched as she pulled an envelope out of her purse and handed it to him. He opened it and looked back at her.

"What is _Into the Woods_?"

She smiled and took the tickets back from him and gestured for him to start driving. "It is only my favorite musical in the world. It's pretty much a mixture of several children's fairy tales, intertwined to make a hilarious story. Georgetown is putting it on for their fall musical."

He nodded and started heading towards the campus. "I can't say that I'm a big musical fan, but I'm willing to give almost anything a chance."

"Good. You won't regret it."

* * *

He didn't regret it. He absolutely loved it, and laughed almost the whole way through. Leaving the theatre, he couldn't stop going on and on about how enjoyable it was.

"That was fantastic. I can see why it's you're favorite." He opened the car door for her, and then went around to his side.

She smiled, pleased at his enthusiasm. "I'm glad you liked it." Once he was buckled in and they were heading back to her apartment, she asked him what his favorite parts were.

"Oh, the two princes singing 'Agony'. That was just hysterical."

"That's my favorite part too. That and the finale. I've always loved the finale."

It wasn't too long before he was pulling into the parking lot of her apartment complex. He put the car in park and turned to look at her. He partially wished she was still in a cast so she would need his help getting upstairs. Now that she could get around on her own, he had no reason to go up with her, and didn't want to be presumptuous by inviting him self up. "Well, I guess this is goodnight."

Mac looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "You're not going to come up?"

His eyes widened and he smiled. "I didn't know you wanted me to."

"Of course I do." She opened the car door and stepped down. "Besides, I thought we could do another 'I' and have ice cream."

Harm laughed and turned off the car. "You don' have to ask me twice."

* * *

Once inside the apartment, Harm locked up and hung up their coats, while Mac started preparing the dessert. He made his way into the kitchen just in time to see the object of his affection, not to mention his desire, taking a dollop of whipped cream from one of the sundaes onto her finger, which she then put into her mouth. Apparently, he had less self control then he thought, because he couldn't control the low groan that escaped from him.

Mac turned and blushed. She looked down and handed him the untouched sundae.

He reached for the ice cream, covering her hand with his in the process. "Thanks, Mac."

"No problem." She took a bite of her own quickly, trying to cool herself down. It was getting harder and harder not to react to her almost overwhelming attraction to him. Even the smallest gestures like his hand touching hers almost made her come undone. They had been playing their little alphabet game for nine weeks now, and it had been much longer then that since she had been with a man. While part of her wanted to take things with Harm to the next level, the other part; the rational part, was terrified of moving too fast. They both had a tendency to move too fast in relationships and this was too important to mess up. Taking a deep breath, she went into the living room and sat down next to him on the sofa.

"Is everything okay, Mac?" He noticed that she seemed a little on edge ever since he had walked into the kitchen.

She nodded. "I'm fine."

Harm shook his head, "No you're not. Something is on your mind. You might as well tell me what it is."

Mac took a deep breath and glanced at him. "I'm scared of us moving forward."

"What do you mean?" He saw her raise an eyebrow and he was hit with realization. She was having the same fears that he was, which hopefully meant he wanted him as badly as he wanted her

"Harm, in the past, you and I have both rushed into our other relationships, and they've all been a disaster. I don't want us to end up in disaster."

He picked up her hand and squeezed gently. "Mac, you and I could never be a disaster."

"You don't know that."

He nodded, a slight smile playing on his handsome face. "Oh yes I do. Mac, I know that we're in this for the long haul. We've waited too long and fought too hard not to have this work out for us. I'll be here for as long as you want me to be. You never have to worry about that."

End of "I"

Hope you liked it! Once again I'm so sorry you guys had to wait! To make it up for you, I'll have the next part up by Thursday or Friday  Remember… Feedback makes me HAPPY!


	11. J is for the Justice Ball

**Title**: Twenty-Six Weekends

**Author**: Tsarina Smith

**Rating**: PG-13 (for now)

**Disclaimer**: JAG isn't mine. If it was, nothing after season 8 would have happened.

**Spoilers**: Mostly everything after Lifeline and Measure of Men, But the show ended years ago, so the whole series is fair game. Seasons 2-10 anyways.

**Summary**: When Mac returns from the Guadalcanal, Harm decides to convince her to give them a chance. Mac, who is fed up with men is reluctant. So Harm talks her into spending the next 26 weeks with him, doing different activities for each letter of the alphabet. For example, Harm will pick an activity for 'A' and Mac for 'B', etc.

The idea for this comes from Elizabeth Noble's novel Alphabet Weekends. If you like chick lit, I highly recommend it.

**Authors Notes**: YOU GUYS ROCK!!!! Thank you for making this my highest reviewed fic EVER!!! I love the reviews and appreciate them SO much! What makes me REALLY happy is that a couple of people even commented that _Into the Woods_ is their favorite musical too. Anyone who hasn't seen it RENT IT!!!! It's absolutely hilarious. Anyhoo… this part has been my favorite to write so far. I LOVE formal events and formal wear… so, this was fun for me, and I hope you enjoy it!

**AN 2**: The dress I described for Mac is actually based off of a wedding dress I'm obsessed with. I didn't do it justice describing it, so for a visual, go to _jennyleebridal dot com_ and click on Spring 2007 Collection 2. It's the third picture.

**J is for the Justice Ball**

Mac slid a heavy piece of ecru card stock through her fingertips and studied the embossed wording. Apparently the U.S. Justice Department was holding the first annual Justice Ball this weekend. Various organizations in DC that helped apprehend criminals, prevent crime and punish offenders were invited to purchase a table. The proceeds all went towards charities and the SECNAV had purchased two tables for JAG HQ, and left it to the Admiral's discretion as to which officers would be filling them.

She was flattered that he had thought of her, and she wanted to go. The FBI, CIA, local police officers as well as the district attorneys office were also invited. The timing could not be more perfect, this being the weekend for the 'J' activity. If only it were her weekend to pick. Most men didn't really enjoy formal events all that much and Harm was no exception.

* * *

Harm and Bud decided to take their meeting outside to one of the lunch tables. It was nearing Thanksgiving, but the weather was surprisingly warm. Bud opened a folder to take out his notes and Harm noticed the embossed invitation.

"You got one of those too?"

Bud nodded. "Harriet is so excited. I think she plans on kidnapping the Colonel tonight to go shopping for a new dress." He sipped a bottle of water and glanced up at Ham. "You guys are going, right?"

Harm shrugged. "I don't know, Bud. I hate these things."

"Does Mac want to go?" Harm shrugged again, so Bud went on. "I know you have your ABC game, but it would be okay to skip one letter wouldn't it?"

Harm laughed. "The funny thing is that we wouldn't be skipping a letter. This week is 'J'."

"Oh. Well, did you already have something else planned?"

He shook his head. "Not really. I was tossing around some ideas, but I hadn't settled on anything yet."

"Then ask Mac for her opinion." Bud said, "Women usually enjoy these kinds of things and I'm sure she'd like to go since you don't have anything special already planned."

* * *

Harm tapped on Mac's open door, and entered her office upon seeing her welcoming smile. He sat in the chair in front of her desk and saw the invitation sitting off to the side. "So, Mac, about Saturday night…"

"Yes?" She was apprehensive. As badly as she wanted to go to the ball with Harm as her date, it was his weekend to pick so the decision rested with him.

"Will you go to the Justice Ball with me?" The brilliant smile that lit up her face told him he had definitely made the right decision. He would be willing to do pretty much anything to make her smile like that.

"I'd love to Harm." She glanced at the invitation and then back at him. "You are at table 61, right?" He nodded and she smiled again. "Good. We're at the good table."

"Who all is with us?"

"Bud, Harriet, the Admiral and Meredith and the Admiral gave Sturgis two invitations so he can bring Bobbie."

Pleased with the company, Harm smiled and asked who was at the other table.

"Mattoni and his wife, Singer and her date, Tiner and his date and Carolyn and her boyfriend."

"Tiner's coming?" Mac nodded and he went on. "I thought it was officers only?"

"Admirals privilege, I guess."

* * *

The end of the day came quickly and the staff hurried out of the office. Harm, Mac, Bud and Harriet met up in the parking lot before going their separate ways. Harriet had managed to convince Mac to go dress shopping with her, and Mac would give her a ride home afterwards. The two couples said their goodbyes and the ladies headed towards Tyson's Galleria.

"I'm so glad you and Harm are going to this thing." Harriet said, as she perused the racks at Neiman Marcus. "It sounds like it's going to be a great night."

Mac nodded and picked up an elegant sage green dress to consider. "I'm so glad that Harm was the one to actually bring it up, so now I don't have to feel guilty about pressuring him to take me."

"I can't wait to see the two of you come in together." Harriet gushed. "You guys make such a gorgeous couple."

She blushed and thanked her friend. "That's one of the reasons I'm so excited about going. Harm and I have never been to a formal event together before."

"What about the NATO Ball, when the two of you played matchmaker for Bud and I?"

"We hung out together some, but we didn't go together. So it wasn't a date. Not like Saturday night is going to be."

* * *

Saturday night arrived and Mac took her time preparing for the evening. She had found an absolutely beautiful chocolate colored gown at Neiman Marcus and it was hanging on the back of her closet door, awaiting her.

Mac soaked in a luxurious apple scented bath for close to an hour before pulling the drain and taking a long shower. She shaved; she exfoliated, and then soothed her skin with an incredibly rich and thick shower cream. After almost an hour in water, she climbed out and toweled off. She smiled at the slightly blurred reflection in the mirror. She looked positively radiant and hadn't even put on any make-up yet.

She lid into a robe and started working on her hair and make-up. After about twenty minutes her hair was finally done. She had curled every strand and pulled a few strands at the sides back. She pinned them with a gold clip and the rest of the curls brushed her shoulders. She got to work on her make-up, applying a little more dramatically then she usually did, but tried to keep things simple. When she was done, the effect was incredibly effective. Her eyes looked wider and darker then usual, her lips were glossed and looked fuller then usual, and her cheeks were dusted with a soft pink blush, which just added the perfect, feminine touch. Mac smiled at her reflection and went into her bedroom. It was finally time for her beautiful dress. She had fallen in love with it the moment she had seen it. The dress was the color of good dark chocolate. The chocolate silk was covered with a layer of exquisite lace in the same color. The dress was already cut low in the front, and still dipped into her cleavage, with a tiny bit of lace peeking over the top. The bodice was snug and held up by two incredibly delicate straps. The dress flowed beautifully to the floor, not the least bit over the top. No tulle or layers of satin, just a feminine, elegant gown.

Once she had the dress zipped up and her shoes on, she moved to jewelry. A necklace made of tiny, intertwining gold circles hugged the base of her throat, and simplicity once again reigned supreme with the choice of small gold hoops. As the final touch, she spritzed on some Dolce and Gabbana Light Blue on her wrists and throat and headed into the living room to wait for Harm.

* * *

Harm took a deep breath before knocking on her door. He looked at the bouquet of roses in his hands and then back at the door. He suddenly felt as nervous now as he did when he was sixteen and picking up Julie Harper for the junior prom. At that moment the door opened and he nearly forgot how to breathe. "Sarah… wow." The dress she was wearing did amazing things for her already incredible body. "You look so gorgeous."

She blushed at his compliment and took the flowers he was handing her. "They're beautiful, Harm. Thank you." She went into the kitchen and filled a vase with cool water and arranged the flowers. She turned her attention back to him and took in the site of him in his mess dress. He looked so devastatingly handsome and she couldn't believe he was hers. "You look great, Harm."

He flashed his flyboy grin and picked up a wrap from the back of the sofa. He helped her with it and then asked if she was ready. She nodded and they left the apartment and headed to the party.

* * *

The Justice Ball was being held in a large ballroom at the Willard Hotel and everything looked beautiful. At the front door, they waited patiently in a line to go through the metal detectors. Harm and Mac kept sneaking glances at the other, unable to get used to the fact that they were there together. It was finally their turn to pass through and once they were given the go ahead from security and relinquished their invitations, they headed for their table. Both were well aware of the stares they received as they made their way across the ballroom. They made a breathtaking couple.

Once they got to their table, the men stood until Mac was seated and then they all retook their seats. "Mac that dress is so beautiful." Harriet said.

"Yours is too. That color looks so pretty on you." Harriet had chosen a dress that was a cross between navy and royal. The neckline of the dress came just barely below her collar bone, and the bottom half flowed the same way Mac's did. The back was the spectacular part of the dress, being that there wasn't one. The tiny straps that held up the dress looped around her arm and that was it.

"All of you ladies look gorgeous." The Admiral smiled at the women and squeezed Meredith's hand.

Dinner was going to be served first, and then the rest of the evening was for dancing. The food was delicious, and they were all having a wonderful time with their friends. Mac was incredibly relieved when they took the dessert dishes away and the band started playing. She smiled at Harm and he stood up and extended his hand to her. "Care to dance, Sarah?"

She nodded. "I'd love to." She took his hand and stood up and they moved to the dance floor. Almost everyone at the two JAG tables watched with small smiled before getting up to join them.

"I know I've already told you this once," Harm said, "but you look so beautiful tonight."

She blushed again and smiled. "Thank you. And you look so handsome. She moved her hands from around his neck to the lapels of his jacket. "I don't get to see you in this uniform nearly enough."

"Well, you wear dresses like that more, and I'll wear this as much as you want."

* * *

Considering that he hadn't originally wanted to go, Harm was sorry that the evening was coming to an end. He and Mac hadn't been able to dance as much as either had wanted because of her foot. She had removed the boot in order to wear shoes that actually went with the dress and it was bothering her a little bit.

"Are you ready to go?" Harm asked as they headed off the dance floor.

She nodded. "I don't think I can take these shoes for too much longer."

He laughed. "Let's go then." They said their goodbyes to their friends and headed back to Mac's apartment. They were there shortly and Mac invited him up to her apartment for coffee. He gladly accepted and went up with her.

Once inside, Mac excused herself to go put on a pot of coffee and Harm walked around the living room. He ended up at her stereo and searched through her music. He saw a Michael Buble CD and put it in and pressed play. The soft music piped through the speakers and Mac came out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee.

Harm stood and took one from her. They both sat down on the sofa and sipped their coffee. Harm looked over at her and got an idea. He sat the coffee down and leaned over to her foot. He started to undo the ankle straps and looked up at Mac. She was looking at him like he was crazy, and he just grinned. He took her shoe off and then did the other one and then extended his hand to help her up.

Her heart was full and once she was up, she practically melted in his arms. Without the four inch heels, she was quite a bite shorter then him, and just leaned against his chest as they moved to the music. Once that song ended, Harm pulled back and looked at her. She was just as beautiful now as she had been when he picked her up about four hours ago. "I'm in love with you, Sarah."

Her eyes went wide and she looked up at him. "Harm…"

He shushed her with a finger over her lips. "You don't have to say it back, not if you're not ready. I just had to tell you. I don't think I could let this night end and not have told you."

She smiled and him and reached up to cup his face with her hand. She stood on her tip toes and pulled him down for a kiss. "I love you too, Harm. I have for so long."

End of 'J'

Hope you guys enjoyed this! If you did, let me know :)


	12. K is for Kids

**Title**: Twenty-Six Weekends

**Author**: Tsarina Smith

**Rating**: PG-13 (for now)

**Disclaimer**: JAG isn't mine. If it was, nothing after season 8 would have happened.

**Spoilers**: Mostly everything after Lifeline and Measure of Men, But the show ended years ago, so the whole series is fair game. Seasons 2-10 anyways.

**Summary**: When Mac returns from the Guadalcanal, Harm decides to convince her to give them a chance. Mac, who is fed up with men is reluctant. So Harm talks her into spending the next 26 weeks with him, doing different activities for each letter of the alphabet. For example, Harm will pick an activity for 'A' and Mac for 'B', etc.

The idea for this comes from Elizabeth Noble's novel Alphabet Weekends. If you like chick lit, I highly recommend it.

**Authors Notes**: I know I say it with every new part, but oh well because I'm going to keep saying it: thank you guys SO much for the reviews (the praises & the constructive criticism). It means so much, so thank you and I hope you guys will continue to review. And for those of you who are reviewing, you'll be reviewing several times this week. My goal is to have this finished by August 20, and I'm running behind. So, to make up for it, I'm going to try and post three times this week. This part, and then again on Tuesday, and again on either Thursday or Friday.

**K is for Kids**

The week was going by in such a blur. After the Justice Ball and Harm's declaration, Mac was more or less walking around in a daze. She couldn't believe that not even halfway through their alphabet game, she now had everything she had ever wanted. Not only had they had some amazing times together over the past couple of months, but now he had told her that he was in love with her. It nearly seemed too good to be true.

She heard a knock on the door and glanced up. Harriet was standing in the doorway, looking positively heartbroken. "Harriet, come in. Is everything okay?" Mac stood up, ushered her in and helped her to a chair. "What's wrong?"

"My mom just called. My father had a massive heart attack."

The news floored Mac. She had only met Harriet's father a couple of time, but he seemed so young and relatively healthy. "Does the doctor have any kind of prognosis yet?"

Harriet shook her head. "He's in surgery now. Mac, I'm so scared."

Mac looked at her friend and stood up. "Harriet, you sit in here for as long as you need. I have something I need to take care of, but I'll be back in about five minutes." The younger woman nodded and Mac knelt to her level before leaving. "Everything will be alright, ok."

"Okay." Harriet took a tissue and nodded.

Mac headed quickly to the elevator and went down to the courtrooms. Harm, Bud and Mattoni were all on the case of a young Lt. Commander accused of adultery and murder. Bud and Harm were defending and Mattoni was the prosecutor. She made her way to the courtroom and quietly made her way to the defense table.

"Colonel MacKenzie, is their anything we can help you with?" Admiral Morris asked. He looked unpleased with the interruption.

"I have an urgent message for Lt. Roberts." She gave Bud what she hoped was a reassuring smile while she waited for the Admiral to give her permission to go on.

"We'll take a five minute recess." He banged his gavel and Bud and Harm both stood.

"Mac, what's going on?" Harm asked.

"Bud, Harriet's father has had a massive heart attack." Bud gasped and she continued, "He's in surgery right now."

"Why didn't Harriet come find me?"

"She's so shaken up. And I'm sure she didn't want to interrupt and get you in trouble." She placed a hand on his arm. "She's in my office. Go to her. We'll take care of Admiral Morris."

"Thanks, Mac." She beamed at him. He rarely ever called either of them by their actual names. He hurried off, leaving his two senior officers standing by.

"I've got to go see Morris. Want to come with me?"

She nodded. "Sure. My office is a little occupied right now anyways." They went to his office and Harm knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Harm opened the door and they both snapped to attention.

"At ease." He looked at the officers and shook his head. He could never see these two together without thinking about the time when Harm fired that gun in his courtroom. "What's going on, Commander Rabb?"

"Sir, Lt. Robert's father in law has suffered a massive heart attack. He and his wife need to get to Florida as soon as possible."

"Ok. Meet me back in the courtroom in," he checked his watch, "two minutes. I'll grant a continuance for a couple of days. If the Lieutenant isn't back by then, we'll need to replace him as co-counsel."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were hurrying back to Mac's office to check on their friends. Morris had granted them a three day continuance. The trial would resume on Tuesday, and if Bud wasn't back by then Mac would take over as trial counsel. In the office Bud was on the phone and Admiral Chegwidden sat next to Harriet, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Bud hung up the phone and looked up at his friends.

"I have us on a flight to Naples in two hours." He picked up his wife's hand. "Sweetie, we need to get home and pack, and pick AJ up."

"Why don't I take care of AJ while you're gone?" Mac asked suddenly. Bud and Harriet looked up at her and she smiled reassuringly. "I'll pick him up this afternoon and take him home with me."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Harriet asked.

"Of course I don't mind. Just be sure to call his school and let them know that I'm coming."

Bud nodded and helped Harriet up. "Thank you for the time off sir."

AJ waved his hand. "Don't mention it. Just call me when you're heading back. Your family will be in my prayers."

Harriet hugged the older man and then her best friend. "Everything will be okay." Mac told her. "And call us if there is anything we can do to help."

* * *

Mac stopped by little AJ's daycare after work that afternoon, and the little boy was delighted to see his Aunt Mac. She explained to him that his mommy and daddy had to go on a little trip and he was going to stay with her for a couple of days. They pulled into her complex and went upstairs. She unlocked and opened the door and her face lit up in a huge smile. Harm was reclined on the couch, two pizza boxes and a stack of DVD's on the table in front of him.

"Uncle Harm!" The little boy wriggled out of Mac's grasp and into Harm's arms.

"I hope you don't mind, I just wanted to hang out with my two favorite people." He kissed the little boy on the forehead and then sat him on the sofa.

"Of course we don't mind." She disappeared into the kitchen and came back out with some paper plates and napkins. She sat down on the sofa and passed a plate to Harm before serving herself and AJ a slice of pizza. She took a bite and moaned. "This is so good. Thanks Harm."

"Anytime." He took a bite of his own and then picked up a DVD. "You guys want to watch Toy Story?" He knew it was the little boy's favorite and smiled and AJ nodded happily. He got up and put the movie in Mac's DVD player and then settled back on the couch. They made quick work of one of the pizzas and before long were enjoying the movie.

AJ curled up in Harm's lap, leaving the space next to him open. Mac smiled and slid closer to him. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other around their godson.

* * *

The movie had ended and AJ was sound asleep. Harm picked him up and carried him into the guest bedroom. He was tucking him in, while Mac picked up the living room and kitchen, so when he turned to leave he was surprised to find her standing there. "Hey." He said softly.

She smiled and gestured for him to come with her. He followed and joined her back on the couch. "So I guess our plans for tomorrow are going to include AJ."

"Well, K is for Kids." She smiled and sipped her water.

"I had kind of hoped K would be for kissing."

She laughed and playfully swatted at him. "We don't need a special letter for that." She turned to face him and lowered her lips to his. He ran his hands up and down her back before tangling in her short dark locks.

Once they parted he nodded and said, "You're right. We should do that all the time." This time he initiated the kiss and after a few moments, she was on her back pressed into the soft cushions of the sofa, he on top of her. She placed her hands on his chest after a few minutes and pushed him off of her.

"Harm, we can't do this. Not with AJ in the next room."

Reluctantly he pulled himself up and then extended his hand to help her up. "You're right. I hate it, but you're right."

* * *

The next morning, Harm came over to Mac's apartment bright and early to spend the day with her and AJ. The two of them were up and dressed and having breakfast. She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey you."

He grinned and kissed her briefly on the lips, before kissing AJ's forehead.

"Want some breakfast?" Mac asked him. He nodded and she stood to fix him a plate.

"I can do that" he said, putting a hand on her arm.

She shook her head and smiled. "I don't mind. Sit down and relax." He did as he was told and took the seat next to AJ. "That looks good, buddy."

"Aunt Mac made eggs."

He looked up at her and smiled. "I can see that, and they look delicious. Can I have a bite?" He little boy held up a bite of eggs on his little Buzz Lightyear plastic fork. Harm accepted the bite and ruffled his hair. Mac sat a plate of his own down in front of him and he smiled up at her. "Thanks, Mac."

"Anytime." She sat back down in her vacated seat and smiled at the two of them. "So what are we doing today?"

Harm swallowed his food and looked at AJ. "What do you say buddy? Want to go to the zoo?"

He nodded enthusiastically and Mac grinned. "Sounds like we have a plan." She watched them in relative silence while they finished their eggs and toast. When all had finished she was clearing the plates while Harm bundled AJ up in his coat. She dried the last dish and then pressed her hand to her stomach. This time with AJ and Harm only made her desire to have a child of her own stronger. Harm would be such a fantastic father, and despite her own bad example, she felt she would be a good mother. She wanted mornings like this all the time, and she wanted it so bad it nearly hurt.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Harm looking at her curiously. "Everything okay?" He asked.

She looked at him for a moment and then she nodded. "Everything is on its way to perfect."

* * *

They had been to the zoo themselves just a few weeks ago, but going with a child was so much fun. He was in awe over everything from the baby ducks to the elephants. The fact that it was a cool day meant that the zoo wasn't as crowded as normal, so they got to take their time looking at the exhibits.

After several hours, AJ was exhausted and all three of them were starving. On the way back to Mac's apartment, they stopped at a diner and had dinner. After filling up on huge dinners, they went back to Mac's apartment. AJ fell asleep quickly and Harm was once again putting him to bed.

"You're so good with him." She said once they were back in the living room.

"He's a really good kid."

"You're good with all kids, Harm." She clarified. "You're going to make a great father someday."

"You think so, huh?"

Mac nodded. "I know so."

"Well, I'm glad to know that the mother of my children thinks I'll be a good father." He laughed as her eyes widened and he picked up her hand in his. "I'm only interested in having kids with you, Mac. You're it for me."

She smiled and leaned into him. "You're it for me too."

End of K

Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	13. L is for Laser Tag

**Title**: Twenty-Six Weekends

**Author**: Tsarina Smith

**Rating**: PG-13 (for now)

**Disclaimer**: JAG isn't mine. If it was, nothing after season 8 would have happened.

**Spoilers**: Mostly everything after Lifeline and Measure of Men, But the show ended years ago, so the whole series is fair game. Seasons 2-10 anyways.

**Summary**: When Mac returns from the Guadalcanal, Harm decides to convince her to give them a chance. Mac, who is fed up with men is reluctant. So Harm talks her into spending the next 26 weeks with him, doing different activities for each letter of the alphabet. For example, Harm will pick an activity for 'A' and Mac for 'B', etc.

The idea for this comes from Elizabeth Noble's novel Alphabet Weekends. If you like chick lit, I highly recommend it.

**Authors Notes**: This was fun/difficult for me. I've never written a crossover before and I've always wanted to. I hope it worked out okay. And… I PASSED 300 reviews!!! You guys are amazing and I love the reviews and hope they keep coming. Also, I've never played laser tag so I really don't know what I'm talking about.

ALSO. IMPORTANT: THIS PART IS MORE MATURE THEN OTHERS. IT IS NO WHERE CLOSE TO AN 'M' RATING, BUT IF SEXUAL SITUATIONS OFFEND YOU; DO NOT READ PAST THE LASER TAG SCENES.

**L is for Laser Tag**

Mac walked around her apartment, picking up odds and ends while waiting for Harm and AJ to get back from the grocery store. AJ had been with her all week, and as much as she adored her godson, she was exhausted. She didn't realize how hard being a fulltime mother was until this week. Harriet and Bud would be back the next morning, just in time for her and Harm to enjoy what would hopefully be a relaxing Saturday together. She had taken over as co-counsel on the murder case Bud and Harm had been working on. They lost, but neither was too upset about it, as neither of them was convinced of his innocence.

Harm had spent almost every evening with her and AJ. They went out to dinner, or he cooked for the three of them. They curled up on the sofa, watching movies and reading stories together. Despite her exhaustion, she had never had a more enjoyable week in her entire life. She had a career she loved and was proud of, but nothing was more satisfying to her then tucking a little boy in at night, knowing that he was safe and happy, and that she was responsible for that.

She was going to miss this when he went back with Bud and Harriet tomorrow, but at the same time, it would be nice for her and Harm to have time alone together. Throughout the week, they had gotten closer, both emotionally and physically. It was getting harder and harder to stop themselves from going to far, and without a two and a half year old in the next room, it wouldn't be as much of an issue. Most couples had plenty of time alone together before children entered the picture, and she was beginning to understand how important that was. They needed more time to bond as a couple before becoming parents. Her thoughts were interrupted when the front door opened and two of her favorite guys walked in.

Harm smiled at Mac and sat the little boy down. He made his way to her in two quick strides and greeted her with a kiss. "Hi." He said softly.

"Hi."

"Did you find out when Bud and Harriet would be here tomorrow?" He asked.

Mac nodded. "Harriet said they should be here by 11:30."

"Good. That gives us plenty of time for tomorrow's activities."

"Any hints?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Nope. Just dress comfortably."

* * *

"Thank you guys so much for watching him." Harriet said as she gave her son a huge hug. "I missed him so much."

Mac reached over and ruffled his hair. "I bet you did. He's such a great kid."

"Did he behave for you guys?"

She nodded. "He was absolutely perfect." She squeezed her friends hand and gave her and encouraging smile. "So your dad is going to be okay?"

Harriet nodded. "He's going to be. He has to start getting more physical activity and reduce his stress level, but he's going to be fine."

"Well that's a relief."

"You have no idea. I don't know what I'd do without him. I really don't know what my mother would do without him."

Both women turned when the front door opened. Bud and Harm had taken all of AJ's things to the car, giving the women some time to talk.

"Sweetie, everything is loaded up. Are you ready?"

Harriet nodded and she and Mac both stood up. "Have a good time with your activity."

Mac smiled and nodded. "We will." She leaned in and kissed AJ's forehead. "By sweetheart." She then hugged Harriet and smiled a Bud. "We'll see the two of you on Monday."

Their friends left and the two of them were once again alone in the apartment. "It's quiet now." She commented.

Harm nodded and noticed the somewhat sad expression in her eyes. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, I guess so. Part of me was ready for him to be back with his parents, and the other part already misses him like crazy."

"I know." He moved closer and leaned into kiss her. "It'll be ok. I'm sure Harriet and Bud wouldn't mind us taking him off of their hands for a couple hours here and there. We can practice."

She smirked at him. "Oh? And what will we be practicing for?"

He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "For when we make good on our baby deal."

* * *

"So what does L stand for?"

"You'll see in a minute. We're almost there." He turned left and pulled into a parking lot, with a huge, brightly colored sign that read 'Laser Quest'.

"What's Laser Quest?" Mac asked.

He looked at her, his mouth wide open. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You've never played laser tag before?"

She shook her head. "No, when I shoot people, unfortunately I usually use a real gun."

He smiled. "Well, I think you'll enjoy it, so lets get inside." They walked inside and right into the middle of an argument between a customer and the employee.

"Why do we have to have four people on a team? Three work just as well."

The employee looked frazzled. He had six people, one of them scary, with large muscles staring him down while he reiterated that it was company policy.

"Excuse us," Mac said, "we're here alone, so we could join your team if you'd like." She smiled at the clerk. "That way we don't have to find six of our closest friends with nothing to do on a Saturday to come play with us."

The guy who had been doing the arguing relaxed and smiled. "Thanks, we'd really appreciate it." He held out his hand and introduced himself. "I'm Seely Booth."

"Sarah MacKenzie. You can call me Mac." She shook his hand and looked at Harm. She almost laughed at his expression. She hadn't seen him glare at anyone like that since Mic. His jealousy was almost cute now that he was hers. "And this is Harm."

Harm extended his hand and briefly shook Seely's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"We're playing guys versus girls, I hope that's okay."

Relieved Mac wouldn't be traipsing through the dark and foggy maze alone with this guy, Harm told him that it was fine with them. He leaned in to kiss her briefly before taking the blue t-shirt from one of his teammates. "Loser buys dinner?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'm thinking that dinner at the Four Seasons sounds good."

"Hey, you're buying." He said with a laugh. He removed his arm from her waist and told her to have fun before he went into the changing room for the blue team.

* * *

"Just so you guys know I've never played before." Mac said as she pulled her blue sweater over her head. She folded it and put it in a locker before pulling on the red t-shirt.

"Don't worry, most of us never have either." She pulled her own shirt on before extending her hand. "Booth was obviously raised in a barn, but since he didn't introduce us, I will. I'm Angela Montenegro." She then gestured at the other two women, "This is Dr. Camille Saroyan and Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Mac shook hands with both of them, her eyes lingered on Dr. Brennan. "Dr. Brennan, I've read your books. They're wonderful."

"Thank you." She placed her own things in a locker and tried to ignore the look Angela was giving her. She finally relented and decided to be nice. "And you may call me Brennan."

"And please, call me Mac."

"So, Mac," Angela said, "your boyfriend is gorgeous."

Not used to her forwardness, she blushed slightly and then smiled. "Thank you." Not wanting to talk about Harm's gorgeousness, she decided to find out more about her teammates. "So what brings you guys here?"

"Well, Booth and Bren had a bet going on over a case we were working on. If he was right, we had to do whatever activity he picked out. If Bren was right, we had to do her activity."

Assuming that 'Booth' was Seely Booth, and 'Bren' was Temperance Brennan, Mac nodded. "I'm taking a wild guess and saying Seely won?" Angela nodded and Mac smiled. "What kind of work do you guys do?"

Camille answered this time. "Seely is with the FBI and the rest of us work at the Jeffersonian. We solve murder cases. What about you and Harm?"

"We're lawyers for the Judge Advocate General."

Learning they were military peaked Brennan's interest. "Military? What branch?"

"I'm a Lt. Colonel in the Marine Corps, and Harm is a Navy Commander." She watched as Brennan and Angela exchanged a look. "What's going on?"

"Booth is a former Army Ranger." Brennan clarified. "Two alpha males, both with military backgrounds… this should be interesting."

* * *

Brennan's prediction about Harm and Booth was accurate. They were both used to being in control, and since Booth was team leader, Harm was already out of his element. One of the guys on his team, Jack, was a paranoid conspiracy nut who turned very cold once he learned that Harm was military. And the other guy, Zach, was asking him questions about women. The whole situation was strange and awkward and made Harm wish he had planned something else.

Once they were in the maze, some of the tension eased and Harm and Booth went after a splash of red. Harm fired his laser and heard a muffled "crap". He smiled when he realized he had made a hit and continued in pursuit of the other members of the red team. Preferably one he was used to seeing in Marine green.

He got several more hits before he finally found who he was looking for. He got a hit off before she looked up and realized he was standing there.

"You shouldn't have done that, Flyboy."

"And why is that?"

Mac couldn't see him, but she could tell he was smiling. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips against his pulse and angle her laser at his back. "Because that means I have to do this."

They parted and each got off as many shots as they could before the buzzer went off, letting them know that time was up. They exited the maze with the rest of their teammates and went into the results room. The red team ended up winning by twelve points. Most of the points accrued by Mac and Brennan, Mac winning by two.

"Are you two sure you've never played before?" Booth asked the two of them.

Mac shook her head. "I promise. I guess I'm just good at shooting things."

"Same here." Brennan asked. "Now may I have a gun?"

"No."

Her coworkers laughed at the obvious inside joke, and Harm and Mac smiled. "Well, thanks for letting us play with you guys. I had fun."

"So did we." Booth and Harm shook hands and watched as Angela handed Mac a piece of paper.

"Call me, and we'll go shopping or have lunch sometime."

Mac nodded. "I'd like that."

Both teams left the building and drove off in their respective cars. Once in the SUV Harm turned to Mac. "So, the Four Seasons?"

She shook her head. "Nope, we're having dinner at the Four Seasons. I figure we could have lunch at my place."

JJJ

Once at her apartment, she let the two of them in, but once inside with the door shut, she turned and pushed him against the door. Their lips fused together and hands roved over one another's bodies. She opened her mouth under his, welcoming the addition of his wet tongue. Her hands moved from his hair to his chest and pushed herself off of him. She looked up at his face and saw the mixture of love and heavy lust in his eyes and knew the time was right. She slid her hands down the firm lines of his chest till she reached the hem of his t-shirt. Sliding her hands under the soft gray cotton, she reveled in the feel of his firm muscles before grabbing the hem and pulling the obstructive garment over his head. "I want you." She whispered.

That was all he needed. Surprising her, he placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands cupped her ass. He managed to get them into the bedroom without breaking anything and they fell backwards onto the bed. She undid the button of his jeans and started to slide them and his boxers off of him when his hands stopped her. "I want to see you." He said in response to her questioning look. She dropped her hands away from his fly and watched as he started to touch her. His hands grabbed the hem of the sweater and pulled it over her head. The little gasp he made was a boost to her ego, and she thanked God that she actually sexy underwear today. He tossed the sweater aside and took a minute just to gaze at her. "You're so beautiful, Sarah."

Mac smiled and ran a hand over his chest. "So are you."

He leaned down and placed soft kisses over the exposed flesh, getting closer and closer to her lace covered breasts. He moved his hands to her back and flicked open the clasp and watched as her bra slid off of her body. "So beautiful." He murmured again before directing all of his attention to her breasts.

"Harm, please, I need more." He looked up and smiled and moved his hands to the button on her jeans. He undid the button and zipper and moved back so that he could pull them off of her. Undressing Sarah MacKenzie had been a fantasy of his for as long as he'd known her and he couldn't believe it was finally happening. He placed kisses over her stomach all the way down to the scrap of pink lace she called panties. He looked up at her, a question in his eyes. She nodded her approval and braced her self as he rid himself of his pants and underwear and then slid hers off of her.

* * *

Once recovered, he managed to pick himself up and move to her side so he wasn't crushing her. It took him a few minutes to catch his breath, but once he did, all he could say was "Wow."

She smiled and rolled onto her side so she could see him. "I'll say."

"Not that I'm complaining, but what got into you today?'

She shook her head. "No idea. Just something about seeing you playing a game and looking so devastatingly sexy got to me. I wanted you right there in the maze, but since we were with a federal agent and I had no desire to get arrested I decided to contain myself."

"Good thinking. In jail we would never have been able to do that." He leaned up and placed a kiss on her shoulder. "I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too, Harm." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss in the lips. She lay back down and stared at the ceiling for a moment before glancing at Harm, a coy smile on her face. "Want to do it again?"

End Part L :)

Ok. So. In my original version, the sex scene was much, much, MUCH more detailed and… mature. But, I always try to be sensitive to what my readers like. I know graphic sex offends some people so I didn't include it. I also didn't want to get in trouble with ff dot net. Anyhoo. Anyone who wants to see the original, smutty version, just send me a message and I'll email it to you. Don't forget to leave feedback!


	14. M is for Marathons

**Title**: Twenty-Six Weekends

**Author**: Tsarina Smith

**Rating**: PG-13 (for now)

**Disclaimer**: JAG isn't mine. If it was, nothing after season 8 would have happened.

**Spoilers**: Mostly everything after Lifeline and Measure of Men, But the show ended years ago, so the whole series is fair game. Seasons 2-10 anyways.

**Summary**: When Mac returns from the Guadalcanal, Harm decides to convince her to give them a chance. Mac, who is fed up with men is reluctant. So Harm talks her into spending the next 26 weeks with him, doing different activities for each letter of the alphabet. For example, Harm will pick an activity for 'A' and Mac for 'B', etc.

The idea for this comes from Elizabeth Noble's novel Alphabet Weekends. If you like chick lit, I highly recommend it.

**Authors Notes**: So the last part was fun, huh? It's good to know that so many people wanted to read the smutty part. I'm glad to know I'm not the only one whose mind is in the gutter when it comes to Harm and Mac. The last part was also my highest rated… coincidence? I think not. ANYHOO. I'm SO grateful for the reviews. They made my day. And we are now halfway through the alphabet. It's been a good ride and I hope I keep writing stories that you all find enjoyable.

**M is for Marathons**

"Good morning."

Despite the early hour, Harm couldn't help but smile at the sound of his lover's voice. "Mmm… good morning to you too." He pressed a sleepy kiss to her forehead and moaned as she pulled herself from his embrace. "Where are you going?"

"Shower." She stood up and picked up her robe that had been tossed over a chair. She slipped into the silk garment and tied the sash tightly around her waist. She sat next to him on the bed and ran her hand through his hair. "We've spent most of the weekend in bed but now we have to get back to the real world."

He sighed. "Fine." He curled back up and hugged her pillow tightly. "Wake me up when you're done in the shower."

Mac smiled and rolled her eyes. It was kind of nice to know that some things wouldn't change.

* * *

After a quick shower, she dressed and styled her hair, before going to wake Harm up. She sat back down beside him and ran her hand over his bare shoulder. "Baby, get up." He released the pillow and laid his head on her lap. She smiled and lightly caressed his arm. "Wake up. We have to get to work."

"Don't you want to just lay here in bed all day?"

"I would love that, but so far the Admiral has been really great about our relationship but if we start calling in sick we'll be reassigned before we know it."

He sat up and rubbed his hand over his eyes. "You're right. I'm up." He leaned over and gave her a light kiss. "I won't be long in the shower."

Mac admired his body as his naked form walked to her bathroom. This weekend had been amazing. They had left her bed long enough to have dinner Saturday night and to stop by Harm's to get him a spare uniform. Once he shut the door and the view was gone, she shook her head and went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

She started the pot of coffee and fixed herself a bowl of cereal. She ate her cheerios and flipped through the morning paper. Harm came out a few minutes later, dressed in his uniform, looking just as gorgeous in his blues then he did naked. "Want some breakfast?"

He nodded and grabbed a bowl and the cereal. They ate in silence for a few minutes before she noticed he was staring at her. "What are you staring at?"

He smirked and took a sip of his coffee. "I'm just wondering how I'm going to make it through the day without grabbing you and ravaging you on my desk."

She blushed and looked away. "You're going to make this difficult for me, aren't you?"

* * *

At work, Mac couldn't keep the smile off of her face. She walked around headquarters in somewhat of a daze. The weekend had been one of the most amazing weekends of her life. She was getting her coffee cup filled and noticed a sign taped to the refrigerator advertising an annual marathon. The proceeds of which went to an organization that provided Christmas presents to underprivileged children. The sign up fee was only twenty dollars, and the marathon was on Saturday afternoon at 1:00pm. Perfect. "M is for marathon." She said quietly. She signed herself and Harm up and turned to walk back to her office, running into Harriet on the way. "Hey Harriet."

Harriet studied her friend and smiled. She had just run into Harm who had the same dazed, slightly dopey expression as Mac did. "So, did you two have a good weekend?"

Mac blushed and nodded. "Yeah, it was nice."

"Just nice?" Harriet scoffed. "Your weekend with my son was nice. A weekend with Harm that makes you smile like that is more then just nice."

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell."

Harriet smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. "Just tell me one thing. Was it everything you though it would be?"

Mac nodded. "It was everything and then some."

* * *

The week flew by and Harm spent most of the week with Mac at her apartment. They fell asleep together every night in her bed, and awoke together every morning. Saturday morning they got to sleep in since Mac's internal clock didn't wake her up until around 10:00. She stretched and rolled over to look at her partner. He was sound asleep. The previous night they had barely walked through the door when he began placing soft kisses on her neck. They didn't even make it out of the foyer before most of their clothes were on the floor and he had her pressed up against the island in her kitchen. They eventually made it to the bedroom, where they ate pizza in bed and then made love again. She smiled at the memories of last night and placed a kiss on his bare chest. He began to stir and she moved up, capturing his lips with hers. He was wide awake by this point, and began kissing and stroking her. After a moment, he flipped the two of them over so that he was on top. He propped himself up on his forearms and gazed at her. "This is possibly the best wakeup call I've ever had."

They made love slowly, a much different pace then their frantic activities the night before. He worshipped her body and did his best to show her how much he loved her.

When they were finished, he pulled her close to him and placed a kiss on her shoulder. "Can M stand for Making Love all day?"

She laughed and shook her head. "As fun as that sounds, I've made plans for us this afternoon." She glanced at the alarm clock. "We actually need to get up and get ready." She got out of bed and slipped into her robe and started heading to the bathroom. "Do you happen to have any workout clothes with you?" He shook his head. "Well, we'll need to stop by your apartment so you can get dressed."

"Sounds good." Mac walked to the bathroom door before stopping again and turning around. "Why don't you go ahead over to your place and I'll meet you there once I'm dressed."

"You don't want to come with me?"

She shook her head. "I'll meet you there, and then maybe tonight we can stay at your place."

He smiled and nodded. "That sounds great. I just installed a new showerhead. We'll have to try that out."

She walked back over to him and gave him another kiss. "I think that sounds just perfect." He kissed her goodbye one last time and left, leaving her to go take her shower.

After her shower, she quickly dressed and pulled a duffel bag out of her closet. She threw some things for the weekend in the bag and started to head out when something made her stop in her tracks. She went back to the closet and grabbed a uniform for Monday morning. Just in case.

* * *

Harm was pulling on a t-shirt when he heard his front door unlock and open. Knowing it was Mac, he couldn't help but smile. He couldn't believe how far they had come in the past couple of months. They went from her being engaged to someone else to being with him. To using her own key to let herself into his apartment. He glanced around the room and thought back to her place. He had to admit that he liked hers a little more. When the time came for them to move in together, he would willingly move in with her. Her apartment seemed more like a home, whereas his was a bachelor pad. And his bachelor days were over. He wanted Mac and him to spend the evening here, just to fulfill some fantasies, but his time here was limited.

Mac made her way into his bedroom and saw him sitting on the bed tying his shoes. "You about ready?"

He finished tying his shoe and stood up. "Whenever you are." He took her bag from her and hung the uniform in the closet before grabbing her hand and leaving the apartment. "So where exactly are we going?"

"We are running in the marathon for underprivileged children today."

He nodded a slight smile on his face. "The one that give kids a Christmas?"

She nodded. "That's the one."

"Are you up to it? Your leg and all?"

"I'll be fine." Mac changed a radio station and then looked back at him. "Everything okay? You looked very pensive back in your apartment."

Harm took one of his hands off of the wheel and grabbed one of hers. "I'm great. I was just thinking about how far we've come."

"If anything was bothering you, you'd tell me wouldn't you?" She hated that her insecurity was poking through, but things were incredibly too perfect.

"I'm head over heels in love with you, Mac. Nothings wrong, but I promise you I'd tell you if there was."

* * *

The city had closed off a large section of Georgetown for the marathon, and finding a parking place was even more tedious then normal. They finally found a place and then went to check in for the race. There was a walk portion, as well as the competitive run. They would be competing in the run. They got their numbers and went to find a spot near the starting line.

"Mac, are you sure you should be doing this?" Harm asked. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

She smiled at him and ran her hand over his arm. "I'm fine, I promise you. I may not be able to run fast enough to win, but I can run a marathon."

"If you start feeling tired or pain, let me know and we'll stop."

"You worry too much." Mac said, with a role of her eyes. I'll be fine. I promise."

"Let me worry, please. I've waited too long for us to be together and held my feelings in for too long. I don't plan on doing that anymore." He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss. "I'll stop worrying if you promise to tell me if it gets to be too much."

"I promise, okay?"

She had barely gotten the words out of her mouth when the starting pistol shot off and hundreds of people took off running. Her and Harm were in no hurry. They had no plans or ambitions to win, so they ran at a nice gentle pace.

He would look over at her every so often and smile. Her short hair was pulled back into a tiny little pony tail that bounced up and down with every step. True to her word, she seemed to be doing okay, broken leg and all. In somewhat of an embarrassing moment, he was actually the first one to need to stop for rest.

They ended up doing pretty well. Their times were pretty competitive considering their ages, the fact that neither had been training and Mac's leg. After the marathon was over, they took their time walking back to the car and collapsed inside.

"That was fun." He said as he relaxed against the cool leather seat.

"I'm glad you thought so." She buckled her seatbelt and glanced at him. "Of course it didn't take very long."

He started the car and carefully pulled out of the spot. "We could find something else that starts with an M if you want to?"

"Like what?"

Harm shrugged. "I don't know. A matinee, um… the mall… I'm sure we could think of something."

Mac glanced at him, a smile in her eyes. "How about mini golf?"

He grinned and nodded. "It is your weekend to pick."

* * *

They went back to his apartment where they showered and got changed before they went to a nearby course. Considering it was a Saturday afternoon, the place was packed with families and pre-teens.

As they waited behind a group of four teenagers, Harm nudged Mac when he noticed the two boys in the group checking her out. She rolled her eyes and watched the group. As soon as both girls had finished, she noticed them watching Harm. She took her turn to nudge him. He blushed and rolled his eyes. They waited till the teens had disappeared and she took her turn.

She did extremely well and smiled at him. "Your turn."

Harm looked over her. "You're good at everything, aren't you?"

Mac smirked and flashed him a come hither grin. "You tell me."

He moaned softly and brushed up against her. "It's not fair, Mac."

"What isn't?"

"With just a few words, you have the ability to turn me into a horny teenager."

She laughed and gave him a soft, slow kiss. "Well, maybe when we get home you can show me how a horny teenager behaves."

This time he groaned and attempted to take his shot. The little ball shot off like a speed boat, hit the little brick wall and bounced back to him. He glanced up at her and scowled. "Don't say a word."

She laughed, looped her arm through his and headed off to the next hole.

**End Part M**

No dirtiness, but hopefully it was still fun. Let me know if you thought so!


	15. N is for National's Baseball

**Title**: Twenty-Six Weekends

**Author**: Tsarina Smith

**Rating**: PG-13 (for now)

**Disclaimer**: JAG isn't mine. If it was, nothing after season 8 would have happened.

**Spoilers**: Mostly everything after Lifeline and Measure of Men, But the show ended years ago, so the whole series is fair game. Seasons 2-10 anyways.

**Summary**: When Mac returns from the Guadalcanal, Harm decides to convince her to give them a chance. Mac, who is fed up with men is reluctant. So Harm talks her into spending the next 26 weeks with him, doing different activities for each letter of the alphabet. For example, Harm will pick an activity for 'A' and Mac for 'B', etc.

The idea for this comes from Elizabeth Noble's novel Alphabet Weekends. If you like chick lit, I highly recommend it.

**Authors Notes**: And once again, thanks so much for the reviews! I'm still getting emails from people wanting the NC-17 version of "L". If you still want it, or wanted it and never got it, just leave a comment!

I'm so glad you guys are still enjoying this!

**N is for Nationals Baseball**

Mac smiled at the waiter as he filled her water glass and then walked away. She turned back to her lunch companion and took a sip. "I'm glad you called. We had a good time with you guys."

Angela nodded. "We did too. Especially Zack. He blushed and got all tongue tied anytime one of us mentioned you."

She laughed and took a bite of her sandwich. "That's so cute."

"Zack is an odd one. He's a total sweetheart but when it comes to women he is so clueless. I wish he could find someone nice, who would accept his oddities instead of torturing him because of them." Angela took a bite of her salad and then leaned back. "So what did you and Harm do last weekend for your alphabet game?"

"We ran a marathon and then went and played mini golf."

Angela winced. "The mini golf sounds much more fun then a marathon."

Mac smiled. "We had a great time with both. When we first met, we used to go jogging together all the time. Harm actually got hit by a car once because he pushed me out of the way."

"Now that's romantic." They both laughed and ate in silence for a few minutes before Angela asked if she had any idea what Harm could be planning for 'N'.

"I have no idea." Mac said. "We usually don't tell the other what the game plan is until the day of."

"Maybe he's pick a nudist colony." Angela said. "I'm sure you both would enjoy that."

Mac laughed. "I'd enjoy it for all of five minutes before some other woman checked him out, or another man checked me out, then all hell would probably break loose."

* * *

The week went by quickly, as usual. In the two weeks since they had become lovers, Harm and Mac had only spent two nights apart. And that was only because they were on opposite sides of a murder case, and for proprieties sake, they spent those two nights apart.

After work on Friday, the two of them went back to Mac's apartment. Harm sat the table and Mac dished out some of the shrimp scampi they had picked up on their way home.

"I've missed you these past two nights." He said softly.

She smiled and nodded. "I've missed you too. I'd almost forgotten how big my bed was without you hogging the whole thing."

He scowled at her. "I do not hog the whole bed."

"Yes you do. There are some mornings I've woken up clinging to the side. There was even one morning I would up curled into a little ball because you were laying from corner to corner. Diagonally."

"You're making that up."

She shook her head. I promise, I'm not. Want me to video tape you when you're sleeping?

"No," He said, a small smile playing across his lips, "but if you want to videotape other things we do in that bed I wouldn't be opposed to that."

* * *

Mac woke up the next morning, still in the middle of the bed. She was wrapped tightly in his arms and smiled. She had missed this the last couple of mornings. Her stirrings woke him and before she knew it, soft kisses were being pressed on her shoulder.

She turned in his arms and smiled at him. "Good morning." She ran her hands down his bare back, stopping at the waistband of his boxers. "You didn't take up the whole bed."

"I tried not to." His heart melted at the sight of her. As gorgeous as she was in an evening dress, or as sexy as she was in a bikini, she was never as beautiful as she was first thing in the morning. Her skin was flushed with a rosy pink hue, her eyes sparkled and she simply glowed. He wasn't sure if she ad always woken up looking so breathtaking or if she woke that way now because she was currently so happy. His ego considered it to be the latter, and the rest of him hoped his ego as right.

"So what are we doing today?" Mac asked as she snuggled into his warm chest.

He ran his hands through her soft hair. "Guess."

"A nudist colony?"

Harm shot up and looked at her as if she had just suggested that she was going to quit the Marine Corps and become an underwear model. "Seriously?"

She laughed and shook her head. "It was one of the things Angela suggested the other day at lunch."

"If Angela encourages you being naked, I think you should spend a lot more time with her."

She swatted at him and sat up, pulling the sheet across her breasts. "You would be naked too. In public. With lots of other naked people."

He shuddered at the thought of other naked people and frowned at the thought of other people seeing his girlfriend naked. "On second thought, maybe you shouldn't spend as much time with Angela."

Mac rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go take a shower so we can get our day going." She hopped out of bed, leaving the sheet behind her. She walked to the bathroom, feeling his eyes on her curves. "You know, we could shower together if you like. Save time and water."

He was out of bed before she could even stop talking. "You don't have to ask me twice." They were already developing somewhat of a routine for weekend mornings when they could lounge around and take their time Mac would turn the shower on, setting the water to just the right temperature. Then she would go to the sink where Harm would already be brushing his teeth. She joined him and did the same. He finished first and hopped in the shower and she joined him about a minute later.

Mac's invitation for them to shower together stated they would save water and time, and they never ended up saving either. The water cascaded over them while he kissed her passionately and walked them a couple of steps to a wall. Harm would press her against it and his mouth would leave her lips and begin covering other parts of her body in soft kisses. Mac was still and cooperative for a few minutes. She would run her fingers through his wet, nearly black hair, and then slide down his back. Her touch was either soft or firm enough to leave marks, depending on what part of her body his mouth was on. When she had had enough, she pushed him away from her slightly and would breathlessly say to him "please." The softly spoken word was all it took before he lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist and they slowly made love against the wall of her shower.

When they were finished, the water had cooled considerably, so they took their actual shower in a hurry. They stepped out of the water, both shivering slightly. He reached over and grabbed towels for both of them.

* * *

Once they were dry and dressed in warm, comfortable clothes, they left the apartment and started out for the day. They stopped at their favorite diner down the street for a filling lunch.

Mac stepped out of the SUV and rubbed her hands briskly over her arms. "So what are we doing here?" They were standing outside of a very crowded RFK Stadium. "I thought baseball season ended in October?"

Harm zipped up his North Face fleece coat and began walking away from the car. "It did. Today the team is playing American University's team in a charity event. The proceeds all go towards Alzheimer's research."

Mac smiled and slipped her hand in his. "Great idea, baby."

He grinned and they headed to the box office. He paid for their tickets and walked with her to their seats. The game started shortly after they got seated.

Halfway into the second inning, Mac got the attention of a vendor and bought herself a chili cheese dog and sodas for both of them. She took a bite an almost moaned with pleasure. Things like chili cheese dogs, onion rings and other junk foods were they only fault she had with her relationship with Harm. They spent every night together and either cooked or went out to a restaurant that was too nice to serve onion rings. She took another bite and then glanced at the gorgeous man sitting next to her. She smiled and put her spare hand in his. He was worth every single empty calorie.

"You okay?" He asked.

Mac nodded. "I love you."

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "I love you too."

* * *

The rest of the game went by quickly. Mac wolfed down another chili cheese dog and smacked Harm lightly in the chest when he made fun of her.

"I can't believe you ate two hot dogs." He commented as they walked back to the car.

She rolled her eyes. "Between you and my workouts, I burn more then enough calories."

He laughed and pushed the bill of her new hat down slightly. "You've got a point, there. So, do you want to stop and get dinner? Have some more calories for us to burn off later?"

She lifted her hat back up so he could see her eyes. "You bet flyboy."

They headed to a seafood place in Georgetown, where she had what she proclaimed to be the best tuna steak ever made, and he raved over his lobster bisque. After dinner, they headed back to her place and decided to stop and rent a movie. Inside Blockbuster they debated Blood Diamond versus Music and Lyrics before deciding to get both. Once they got back out to their car, Mac noticed a wriggling cardboard box near the dumpster.

"Harm, something's over there. I want to go check it out."

He nodded. "Okay. Let me grab a flashlight first." He opened the back of his SUV and pulled a flashlight out of a tool box. He grabbed her hand and headed over to the moving box. Mac leaned over and lifted the lid off and gasped when she looked inside.

There were two very small puppies inside. They looked like golden labs, but she wasn't an expert. And seeing as how they were abandoned, they were probably some sort of mix. She picked up one of the puppies and stroked its soft blonde fur. "Who would leave these little guys here?"

Harm shrugged and picked up the other puppy. "I have no idea."

Mac looked at him, her eyes wide. "What are we going to do with the one you're holding?" Noticing his confused look, she smiled and looked down at the bundle of fur in her arms. "I'm keeping this one."

He sighed. "We don't have room for two dogs right now, Mac. Maybe Bud and Harriet will take him. AJ has been asking for a puppy."

"We'll take them both home with us tonight and call them in the morning."

"Sounds good." Harm held onto the puppy with one hand and picked up the now empty box with the other. "Let's get them home."

Once at her apartment, they covered the bathroom floor with newspaper, seeing as how it would be where the puppies would sleep tonight. Every where that sold leashes was closed and they didn't want to take them outside without one.

They curled up and put in a movie, but they watched the puppies play more then they watched the movie. After a while, they had tired themselves out, and the dog Mac had decided was hers had curled up on her lap. Harm smiled and asked what she was going to name it.

"I got a look at its… equipment a little while ago and I think she's a girl. I think I'll call her Nina."

"Why Nina?"

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "'N' if for Nationals baseball and Nina."

End of N.

I hope you guys liked it! I'm going to try and post 'O' on Thursday!


	16. O if for the Office

**Title**: Twenty-Six Weekends

**Author**: Tsarina Smith

**Rating**: PG-13 (for now)

**Disclaimer**: JAG isn't mine. If it was, nothing after season 8 would have happened.

**Spoilers**: Mostly everything after Lifeline and Measure of Men, But the show ended years ago, so the whole series is fair game. Seasons 2-10 anyways.

**Summary**: When Mac returns from the Guadalcanal, Harm decides to convince her to give them a chance. Mac, who is fed up with men is reluctant. So Harm talks her into spending the next 26 weeks with him, doing different activities for each letter of the alphabet. For example, Harm will pick an activity for 'A' and Mac for 'B', etc.

The idea for this comes from Elizabeth Noble's novel Alphabet Weekends. If you like chick lit, I highly recommend it.

**Authors Notes**: Oh my goodness! It's been over two weeks since I last posted. It's been a crazy couple of weeks with my internet access going out every five minutes and getting ready for college starting back. Hope you guys didn't think I've forgotten about this, because I haven't. I'm having way too much fun writing this and reading the reviews to give up on it. This is definitely my favorite out of everything I've ever written and I will not abandon it for months. I promise.

**O is for the Office**

Mac settled on her sofa and pulled a blanket over her. Harm was working late and she was getting ready for a new episode of The Office. She enjoyed this show more then pretty much anything else on TV. The show had just started when she heard a key turn in lock and the door opened. She twisted her head around and smiled when Harm walked in. "Hey honey."

He walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss. "Hi."

"Did you get everything done that you needed to do?" She glanced at the TV to make sure her show hadn't started yet and then back to him.

Harm walked around the sofa and collapsed next to her. "Almost everything. I couldn't do anymore though. I just wanted to see you."

Mac beamed at him and curled up against him. "I'm glad. I missed you today. I can't believe Bud and I were literally in court all day."

He moved his hands to her shoulders and began to rub gently. "Want to go soak in the tub? I'd be more then happy to join you."

She laughed and shook her head. "Maybe once my show is over."

"What are you watching?"

"The Office." She took a sip of the water and leaned into him.

"Oh. What's that about?"

Mac popped up and looked at him as if he were insane. "Harm. Seriously. You've never watched The Office?"

He shook his head. "I don't have a TV, remember?"

"Well we need to rectify that." She leaned back into him. "Sit here and watch with me. It's a great show."

"I can do that."

* * *

They say their in comfortable silence as the show began. As the half hour went on, Mac could tell that she was right. He did enjoy it. He laughed over Jim and Pam's pranks on Dwight, and cringed with her over Michael's inappropriate behavior. Once the show ended and he got up and stretched, she got a perfect idea for this weekend's activity.

"You're right." He said. "That was pretty funny."

"I thought you'd like it." She smiled as he extended his hand to her and pulled her up. "Are we going someplace?"

"If you don't mind. I just felt like having ice cream all of a sudden."

Mac nodded and grabbed her coat. "Harm, one thing I will never, ever turn down is ice cream. Especially if it comes from Coldstone."

They put on their coats and went down to his car. The drive to Tyson's Corner was short and before long they were sitting at a table in the food court enjoying their deserts. She looked out the windows and sighed softly. "I can't believe Christmas is next week."

"I know." He said. "This year has gone by so fast." Christmas had been on his mind a lot the past few days. He realized that ever since he moved to DC, he hadn't been home to California for one single holiday. His parents had come here some, and they had all gone to Pennsylvania some, but he had never celebrated a holiday with them, in their home. He wanted to change that. Christmas was on a Tuesday this year, and his plans were to fly to La Jolla on the Friday before, and stay till New Years. And he wanted Mac to go with him. He realized this was a big step for any relationship, but he didn't care. He wanted to spend Christmas with his family, and the woman he loved. He just had to work up the nerve to ask her.

"Everything okay?" Mac asked.

He looked up from his chocolate ice cream with gummy bears and nodded. "Just thinking about plans for the holidays."

"Anything exciting?"

He looked up at her and grinned. She plucked a strawberry from the ice cream and then nibbled at the cone. "Actually, I'm planning on going to La Jolla for Christmas. And New Years. I realized the other day I haven't spent any holidays in La Jolla since I've been in DC and I think the time has come to go home."

"Oh." She tried not to show it, but she was devastated. This was their first Christmas together, and he was planning on spending it on the other side of the country. "Well, I'm sure your parents will love having you there."

"I'm sure they'll love having both of us there." He smiled broadly as her eyes widened. "Mac, I don't ever want to spend a holiday without you. Especially not Christmas. It's a hard enough time of the year for me; it would be almost unbearable without you."

* * *

Harm woke up first on Saturday morning and sighed softly. Mac was curled up around his body her soft hair tickling his chest. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 10:00 and he rubbed small circles on her back, trying to wake her up. Her dark eyes opened and she smiled up at him.

"Morning."

"Morning." He tilted his head so that he could give her a quick kiss and then lay back against the pillows. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Mmm." She moaned softly and buried her head in his chest.

Harm smiled and kissed her shoulder. "Well, 'O' could stand for orgasms."

Mac laughed and snuggled in closer. "Like I told you with 'K'. We don't need a special letter for that."

"Ok." He thought for a minute and tried to repress a shudder at the thought. "Is 'O' for opera?"

"Nope."

"Is it for… um… omelet making?"

"Nope. Although an omelet does sound very good right now." She lifted her head and looked up at him. "Give up?" Once he nodded, she told him her plan. "We are having an Office marathon."

"An Office marathon. Wait. You mean that show we watched Thursday?"

"Yes. I have all the seasons on DVD, so you and I are going to put on the most comfortable things we own, and lay in this bed and watch TV all day." She looked at him and smiled. "Is that okay?"

He nodded. "Sounds like the perfect idea for a freezing Saturday."

* * *

A little while later, they were out of bed and dressed in their favorite sweats, and then back in bed. Harm had made omelets for breakfast, with a side of bacon for her and a side of fruit for him. Once they were done, Harm carried the plates into the kitchen, while Mac put season one into the DVD player.

Watching the show, Harm began to identify with Jim. Watching the woman he loved be engaged to someone else was brutal. And even though he saw the newest episode and knows everything works out okay, he still knows how much that situation sucks.

As many times as she has seen this show, she enjoys it more and more each time she sees it. She enjoyed watching Harm's facial expressions and hearing him laugh almost as much as she enjoyed the show itself. The first season was incredibly short, and once it was finished, Mac stood up and stretched. "I'm going to go refill our drinks. Why don't you go ahead and start the second season."

"Ok."

She disappeared into the kitchen and pulled a tray out of one of the cabinets.

"Hopefully the second season is longer then the first." He yelled from the bedroom.

She turned from the fridge and smiled. "It is. It's a normal length season."

"Good."

She reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a couple of bottles of her favorite flavored water and sat those on the tray. After digging for a minute in the produce bin, she also found some amazing purple seedless grapes and a jar of homemade pineapple salsa one of the women at work had given her. She placed those items on the tray as well, and moved to the cabinets. A bag of lime flavored tortilla chips found their way onto the crowded tray as well as half of a bag of Oreos. She carefully carried the tray to the bedroom and sat it at the foot of the bed.

"Ready to start it up?" He asked.

Mac nodded and opened up a bottle of water. "Go for it."

Mac hadn't been kidding when she suggested they spend their day in bed watching TV. They got halfway through the second season when they realized it was getting dark outside. The snacks had long disappeared and Harm suggested going to get dinner.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked.

He was left momentarily speechless as he watched her slide her sweatpants down and shimmy into a pair of snug jeans. He kept staring when he realized the shirt was coming off next. Even after a few weeks of sleeping together, the sight of her soft, dark skin still got to him like no other woman ever has.

"Harm?" She tugged down a royal blue sweater and looked at him. He was staring at her, his mouth actually open. "Harm, you've seen me naked lots of times."

He moved closer and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I know. And you without your clothes is one thing I don't think I'll ever tire of seeing." He lowered his mouth to hers and caught her lips in a hungry kiss. After a moment, she pushed herself away from him. He hands reached for the hem of his t-shirt and she pulled it off of him. A look of excitement quickly spread over his face until she burst his bubble.

"Get dressed. I'm hungry."

* * *

They decided on a simple dinner at Chipotle and soon were sitting at a table, their creations in front of them. He watched in amazement as she bit into a burrito about as big around as his bicep.

"I still don't understand how you eat those things."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a napkin to wipe her mouth off. "I would think you'd appreciate it, knowing how much energy my food gives me."

He smiled and took a bite of his salad. "Well when you put it that way…"

She took another bite and once she had swallowed she asked him about Christmas.

"Well, we don't celebrate Christmas Eve at all. But on Christmas Day, we'll get up and open presents and hang around the house. That evening we'll have a big, nice dinner."

"That sounds nice."

Harm suddenly remembered something his mother had told him, and realized Mac would probably kill him if he took her into a situation without proper warning. "One thing I haven't mentioned yet is that on Saturday night, my parents are having a big party. They have it every year on the Saturday before Christmas."

"That sounds nice." Mac said. "What should I wear?"

"I'm not sure what the dress code is actually called, but it's dressy, but not black tie."

"Oh, so like cocktail attire?"

He nodded. "Yes. Exactly. This is the other thing. There will be a lot of people drinking. And I'm not sure about that. Its one thing to be at a party where everyone is drinking when we know almost everyone there, but at a party full of strangers, I wasn't sure if that would bother you."

Her heart warmed over his consideration. She sat her burrito down and covered his hand with hers. "Thank you for worrying, but I'll be fine. I promise."

* * *

They finished their dinners and headed back to the apartment. Harm started changing back into his sweats when she stopped him with a gentle hand on his chest.

"How about we hold off on the Office for a little bit and do something else."

He nodded. "What do you have in mind?"

"A bubble bath."

"I don't think that starts with an 'O'". He said with a smile.

"We can use orange blossom bubbles."

"Well then you've convinced me."

She slid her hand down his chest and picked up his hand. She pulled him into the bathroom and then sat down on the edge of the tub to get the bath going.

He watched her for a second before springing into action. In one of the junk drawers she kept a lighter for all of her candles and he started lighting them. He reached over and flipped the light switch and within minutes the bathroom was bathed in a warm golden light and the smell of jasmine floated through the air. Once the bath was ready, she stood and faced him. Without any words, he placed his hands at her waist and moved them under the soft cashmere of her sweater. He lifted it up and, mindful of the candles, gently tossed it aside. His hands found the button of her jeans, his eyes never leaving hers. He slid the heavy material and the silky lace of her panties down her legs and watched as she stepped out of them. She reached behind herself and unlatched her bra. She was beautiful, and she was all his.

"I'm so in love with you." He whispered.

It too all of her self control not to let tears fill her eyes. "I love you too." She ran her hands over his bare chest and then down to the button of his jeans. Once his pants and boxers were off, they just stared at one another for a few minutes. He was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen, and she couldn't believe that he was in love with her. This was a man who could have anyone, and he chose her. The thought never ceased to amaze her. Not wanting to break the mood, she whispered for him to get in first.

Thankfully she had a huge tub and he fit in easily. He pulled his knees up and spread his legs apart enough so that she could fit between them. Once he was settled, she climbed in and leaned against his chest.

"This is perfect."

He kissed her damp shoulder and nodded. "I completely agree."

End of "O"

Ok. A few things: I know the timeline of JAG would set this way before the US version of the Office existed. But I am so obsessed with this show right now, its pretty much all I can think of. I'm literally counting the days till the season premiere. Anyways. If you've never seen it, give it a chance. It's a great show.

And on the JAG front, well. Once again I'm sooo sorry for the delay. Real life can be unbelievably annoying sometimes. But. The next part (which I'm very excited about) is already halfway done. I should be done with it by Monday or Tuesday night. And if I have internet issues, I'll take my freakin' laptop to school with me and post it from there. Very very little will stop me from having 'P' up by Tuesday.

Anyhoo. Enjoy!!! And I'm still adoring the feedback you guys give me. You all are AMAZING

Oh. And John Krasinski is my future husband. Look for a wedding invitation soon :)


	17. P is for Picnic

**Title**: Twenty-Six Weekends

**Author**: Tsarina Smith

**Rating**: PG-13 (for now)

**Disclaimer**: JAG isn't mine. If it was, nothing after season 8 would have happened.

**Spoilers**: Mostly everything after Lifeline and Measure of Men, But the show ended years ago, so the whole series is fair game. Seasons 2-10 anyways.

**Summary**: When Mac returns from the Guadalcanal, Harm decides to convince her to give them a chance. Mac, who is fed up with men is reluctant. So Harm talks her into spending the next 26 weeks with him, doing different activities for each letter of the alphabet. For example, Harm will pick an activity for 'A' and Mac for 'B', etc.

The idea for this comes from Elizabeth Noble's novel Alphabet Weekends. If you like chick lit, I highly recommend it.

**Authors Notes**: Oh. My. God. I can't believe I forgot about the puppy in the last part!!! I usually do really well with continuity, so now I'm mad at myself. But hopefully this will redeem me. I told you I'd have it up by Tuesday. I hope you like it! And thanks for the reviews. You guys are simply the best!

**P is for Picnic**

The week flew by quickly. The Admiral had given them permission to take the extended trip to California and even joked that since they began seeing each other, they had started using much more of their vacation days. He had agreed to watch the puppy while they were gone, seeing as how he was the only one in the JAG family who would be home the entire holiday. There was so much to do in so little time that she didn't much of a chance to be nervous about the trip.

But now, her nerves were shot. She remembered why she didn't normally travel on the holidays. Too many crying children, frantic parents and pure chaos. She also remembered how nerve wracking it could be spending time with a significant others family.

"You doing okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "I'm okay. I just remembered why I don't normally travel this time of year."

He laughed and nodded. "I know. These people are driving me crazy too." Harm grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "But just think. In a few hours, we'll be in California, in my parent's gorgeous house and this plane ride from hell will be over."

She lay her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I'm looking forward to it." After a minute of silence, she lifted her head and looked at him. "So I guess we're pausing our ABC game this weekend?"

"Not necessarily." He said. "When you think about it, the whole trip is full of activities that start with the letter P."

"Oh really."

"Really. I mean, we have planes, parties, presents and parents."

"Very very true." Mac reached up for a quick kiss and then leaned back against her seat. "I just wish we were already there."

Part of her also wished for another word that started with 'P". Proposal. She didn't want to rush into anything, but she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. She knew that and didn't really see the point in waiting. Her wish was for this to be the last year she would check the 'single' box on tax returns and other forms. She was ready to check the 'married' box under marital status and the 'Mrs.' box in front of her name. But as much as she wanted to be his wife, she wasn't going to push. It took them far to long to get to this point, and she didn't want to mess anything up by pressuring him to do something he wasn't ready for.

* * *

Frank and Trish had surprised them at the airport, and the reunion between mother and son was heartwarming to all. Once Trish was done hugging Harm, she pulled Mac to her. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I am too." Mac said. She returned the hug fully. Once they parted, Frank pulled her in for a hug. She felt more a part of his family within five minutes then she did with her own in eighteen years. The Burnett's were warm and loving, and seemed to be the kind of parents she herself hoped to be one day.

The ride from the airport to the house didn't seem very long at all, and soon they were pulling up in front of the Burnett's beautiful oceanfront home. Once they were out of the car, Trish grabbed Mac's hand and walked with her into the house.

"Honey, you and Harm can handle the bags can't you?"

Frank looked at his stepson and rolled his eyes. "Of course, dear." They loaded their arms up with luggage and made their way inside. Mac and Trish were already sitting on one of the comfortable sofas drinking iced tea and they smiled up at them.

"Is that everything?" Mac asked.

Harm nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to go put this some of this upstairs. I'll be right back."

"I'll help." Mac said. She smiled at Trish and then hopped up to help Harm.

Trish watched with a smile as Mac took two of the bags from Harm and followed him up the stairs. Her son had found his equal. He hadn't brought many women home, but those he had brought were never willing to help with the luggage. They were content to sit on the sofa drinking their cocktail or were already out by the pool. But Mac, Mac was different. She could tell that from the first time she met her and she was happy to see that being in a romantic relationship hadn't changed everything between them.

* * *

"Your home is gorgeous." Mac said as they sat down to dinner.

"Thank you darling. We certainly love it here." Trish smiled up at her husband and signaled that she had enough wine. She noted with curiosity that neither her son nor his girlfriend took any wine, and Harm had always enjoyed merlot with his eggplant parmesan.

"Is everything okay, mom?" Harm asked.

She nodded. "Just wondering why you're not drinking wine. You've always enjoyed a glass with eggplant."

Harm blushed as he felt Mac's eyes boring holes into the side of his head.

"I'm fine mom."

"Harm," Mac said softly, "just because I can't doesn't mean you can't."

"I know." He said. "I just don't want any."

Trish noticed that Mac said she couldn't have any, not that she didn't want any. "Is there something I should know?"

"What do you mean?" Harm asked.

"Well, Mac, are you pregnant?"

Mac almost choked on the iced tea she had just sipped. She swallowed and then looked at Trish. "No, I'm not. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I noticed you said you couldn't have any, not that you didn't want any. I'm sorry if I was presumptuous…"

"No, its okay." Mac said. She looked at Harm and then back to his mother. "I can't drink because I'm a recovering alcoholic."

The color drained from Trish's face. "Oh, Mac, I am so sorry. Frank, why don't you get rid of this wine and I'll get us some tea." They both started to rise and Mac stopped them.

"It's fine. I promise. I've been sober for…" she looked at Harm and saw him shake his head, "for over fifteen years, except for one slip up a few years ago."

"Fifteen years of sobriety." Frank said. "That's a huge accomplishment."

"And the one slip up." Mac said.

Harm shook his head again. "That doesn't count, Mac. Anybody would have slipped under those circumstances."

"It still counts." She looked away from him and back to their hosts. "I promise it doesn't bother me. Please don't change anything on my account."

* * *

After dinner, the exhaustion and time change finally caught up with them, and Harm and Mac excused themselves for the evening. Trish curled up against her husband on the plush white sofa and sighed. "I think I like her even more now that I know she's not perfect."

"I didn't think it was possible for you to like her anymore." Frank joked.

Trish smiled at him and shook her head. "Neither did I. But that is a woman who has not had a perfect life. And she's come so far despite it all. I just admire the hell out of her."

"From the looks of it, so does your son."

Upstairs in their room, they quickly got ready for bed and curled up under the covers.

"You didn't have to tell my mom." Harm said. "It's not any of her business."

"I know. But sometimes it's better for people to know. It cuts down a bit on the awkwardness for all of us."

He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

The next afternoon, the house was a flurry of activity with everyone doing their part to get ready for the party that evening. A cleaning crew had come in to make the ready immaculate house sparkle and the caterers were set up in the kitchen. Florists were arranging beautiful displays of red and white poinsettias throughout the room. Trish had put Harm and Mac in charge of twinkle lights. Harm was on a ladder hanging them around the top of the room, and bordering the doors and windows.

"Harm, it's sagging a bit in the middle. Pull it little bit tighter." He did as he was told and she stepped back to look at his work. "It's still sagging."

"Mac, would you like to do it yourself?"

"I'd be happy too. Get off the ladder." He climbed down and watched as she went up.

"Be careful." He said. She hadn't been out of her cast long enough for him to feel comfortable with her going up a tall ladder.

"I will." She took a tack out of the little box and placed it under the section of lights that was drooping. She pulled it tight and placed another tack above it and a little to the side. It seemed to do the trick and held the lights perfectly straight. She carefully stepped down the ladder and into Harm's arms. He hands held her hips, steadying her till he was sure she was ok. "That looks good."

He nodded, smiling at her. "It sure does."

She turned to look at him, and could tell he wasn't talking about the lights. "I was talking about the lights."

"Well, you light up any room."

"Very corny, Rabb."

"Hey, what can I say?" He pulled her to him for a kiss.

"Ahem." They both turned and saw Frank standing behind them, a slight smile on his face. "Sorry to interrupt, but the Christmas Nazi would like to see her son. She's on the deck."

Harm laughed at the very accurate description of his mother and patted Frank of the shoulder before walking away.

"You're a good sport, Mac." He said. He watched as she moved the ladder and climbed up to fix more of Harm's lights.

"Why's that?"

"Not many people would be so willing to spend their vacations doing manual labor."

She smiled and tightened the lights. "I don't mind. It's the least I can do after all." She climbed down the ladder and looked at Frank. "It looks like its going to be a beautiful party."

"It always is. Trish has this party planned to the last little detail. It's always perfect." He noticed the look on her face and smiled. "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Mac said."

"I don't believe you."

She smiled. "Well, we have some friends in DC that you two remind me of. Harriet and Bud. She's the ultimate wife, mother, party planner, etc. Bud gets this look of awe on his face whenever he mentions his wife. You get that same look."

"She's the love of my life, what can I say."

"I think it's sweet."

Frank looked at her and smirked. "You realize you get a look whenever you talk about Harm."

"He's the love of my life, what can I say."

They both laughed and he threw his arm around her shoulders, and squeezed in a fatherly fashion. "Come help me get the foyer set up."

* * *

Once everything was finally finished, the cleaners and florists had gone, and the four of them disappeared to their rooms to get dressed for the party. Once upstairs, Mac pulled out the gold and chocolate dress she had worn at the Homestead Inn and headed to the bathroom. Harm put his hand on her arm to stop her.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

He nodded. "Everything is fine. I just think tonight calls for a little more casual attire."

"Harm, more casual attire would not be appropriate for your mother's party."

"I know." He said. "But we're not going to mom's party."

She looked at him, confusion evident in her eyes and voice. "We're not."

"No. You and I have plans of our own. I don't know about you, but I hate these things, especially when it's a bunch of their wealthy friends and we don't know anyone."

"I can understand that." She hung the dress back up and looked at him. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Harm picked up her dark brown North Face jacket and handed it to her. He watched as she slid the lightweight material over the green t-shirt she was wearing and he reached for her hand. "Come on."

They walked downstairs and said their goodbyes to his parents and walked out on the deck. Harm maneuvered them down the stairs and onto the beach. They walked for a few minutes and then she stopped in her tracks.

"Oh Harm." There was a bright blue blanket spread over the sand, with heavy rocks holding down the four corners. Dozens of battery operated tea lights were spread over the edges of the blanket and the sand. It wasn't quite dark outside yet, but the candles were glowing and the coloring of the sky produced a beautiful effect. The utensils, plates and cups were all plastic, but the whole scene was perfect. "When did you have time to do this?"

"Mom and I came down here this afternoon and set up. Do you like it?"

She leaned into his warm body and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love it. Thank you." Once they separated the sat on the blanket and Harm opened the huge basket.

"Ok. We have…" He pulled out a plastic container that had grilled chicken breasts and he put one on each plate. Next came a container of steamed asparagus and last were two bowls of a Greek salad. The bowls had a handy little cup attached to the top that spilled out the dressing when you pull the lever. He did that for both and shook them around before handing one to her. They ate in silence for a few minutes when he noticed that she had stopped and was looking around. "Is everything okay? It's not too cold out here, is it?"

She shook her head. "Everything is perfect. I just can't believe how quiet it is out here."

"Well, this little stretch of beach is private. It's part of Mom & Frank's property."

"Oh, I see." She took another bite of her chicken and smiled at him. "This was a great idea."

"I'm glad you think so."

* * *

Once they had finished eating, they both kicked off their flip flops and lay back on the blanket. Mac curled up onto his chest and sighed as they stared up at the dark sky. They could hear the faint sounds of holiday music and laughing coming from the house and it only added to the mood.

"I can't believe Christmas is in a couple of days." Harm asked.

"I know. This year has flown by." She ran her fingers over his chest and sighed. "Last Christmas if anyone had told me we'd be here now, I would have told them they were insane."

He laughed. "I know. Things have changed so much." He stirred, causing her to sit up, and he followed. His demeanor was suddenly serious, and he took her hands in his. "Sarah, I have never been as happy as I am when I'm with you. Being with you has changed my life, and I don't know if I tell you often enough how much you mean to me."

She laughed nervously. Her heart was in her throat, but she managed to get a few words out. "This sounds like either a break up or a proposal."

He smiled and stroked her hair. "It's neither. Definitely not a break up. I guess it's somewhat close to a proposal." He sighed and took her hand in his again. "I've been thinking about us a lot lately. And I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I'm just not quite ready to put a ring on your finger yet."

"Harm, have I seemed like I was pressuring you or something? I don't even remember having ever brought it up." She was confused and amused. Maybe her psychic abilities were rubbing off on him.

"No, you've never brought it up. And I feel no pressure. Not from you, anyways. Mom's been pressuring me to make her a grandmother for years now." He smiled as she laughed and then continued. "I know I made you wait for a long time for us to even be together. We would have been together years ago if I hadn't been an idiot."

"It wasn't just you." She interrupted. "I shouldn't have gone to Mic so quickly. Everything was just as much my fault as it was yours."

"Even so, I didn't want you to start wondering if it was going to take me another five years to ask you to marry me. It won't. I promise. I just wanted you to know that." He looked at her and then sighed. "I guess that just killed the evening."

Mac shook her head. "No, it didn't. We've never talked about this. I think it's important that we do. I want to marry you, Harm. You know that. But I'm willing to do what I didn't do before: I'll wait. Take all the time you need, because I'm not going anywhere. I feel the same way about you that you do about me. Our relationship has changed my life. I've never loved anyone the way I love you and I never will. So, seriously. Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere."

**End of 'P'**

Wow. I think this is the longest part yet. And I'm sorry. I know a lot of you wanted P to be for Proposal, but I couldn't do it just yet. I think there are a few more things in store for them before they take that step. And besides, I already have it planned out for another chapter. That's right! Everyone who is curious about what I'm doing for certain letters that are a little more difficult… well. I know what I'm writing about for each one. So, start getting psyched! Maybe X is for Xerox machine??? I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out.

I hope you guys liked this and don't forget how much I ADORE reviews!


	18. Q is for Questions and Answers

**Title**: Twenty-Six Weekends

**Author**: Tsarina Smith

**Rating**: PG-13 (for now)

**Disclaimer**: JAG isn't mine. If it was, nothing after season 8 would have happened.

**Spoilers**: Mostly everything after Lifeline and Measure of Men, But the show ended years ago, so the whole series is fair game. Seasons 2-10 anyways.

**Summary**: When Mac returns from the Guadalcanal, Harm decides to convince her to give them a chance. Mac, who is fed up with men is reluctant. So Harm talks her into spending the next 26 weeks with him, doing different activities for each letter of the alphabet. For example, Harm will pick an activity for 'A' and Mac for 'B', etc.

The idea for this comes from Elizabeth Noble's novel Alphabet Weekends. If you like chick lit, I highly recommend it.

**Authors Notes**: in a singsong You guys are fabuloussssssssss! Still loving the feedback. This next part is probably the longest part I've ever written. I wanted to split it in two, but that just wouldn't work out two well for me for some reason. But, I hope you guys enjoy this!

And a HUGE hats off to **Michelle UK**. Everyone has been curious the whole time about how I'd handle some of the more difficult questions, but I knew from day one what I would do for "Q" and she accurately guessed it. If you could send a cupcake through the internet, you would totally be getting one of my famous cupcakes!

**Q is for Questions and Answers**

After their picnic on Saturday night, they walked on the beach for a little while before returning to the house. Trish's party was still in full swing, so they stayed for a minute and made small talk with a few of her guests before excusing themselves and heading upstairs for some sleep.

Getting a good nights sleep turned out to be important, because the next morning Trish woke them up and dragged Mac on a marathon shopping spree. Harm groaned and covered his head up, blocking out his mother and the light that was assaulting his eyes while Mac climbed out of bed. She promised Trish she'd be done in a few minutes and took a quick shower.

Once her shower was done, she dressed and tried to walk through the bedroom as quietly as possible, so not to wake Harm.

"You could have told her no." He muttered.

She stopped and turned around to smile at him. "I want to go. I'm kind of excited about spending some time with your mom."

He sat up and smiled and pulled her to him for a brief kiss. "Have fun. I'll see you later."

She stood up and grabbed her purse. "Bye. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"So did you and Harm have a nice time last night?" Trish pulled the car into a lot and stopped at the attendant's desk. The two of them got out and she handed her keys to the young man waiting. After receiving her slip, they headed off in the direction of the boutique lined streets. 

"We had such a good time. Thank you for helping him set that up."

Trish smiled and tucked her arm inside of Mac's. "It was my pleasure." Trish spotted a store and nodded in its direction. "Let's go there first." They crossed the street and ducked into the shop. "You know, I have to admit that I hoped you'd come home with a something sparkly on your finger."

Mac blushed and smiled. "We actually talked about it. We both agreed that it's what we want, but we're just not there yet."

"Well, I hope it doesn't take another five years to get the two of you down an aisle." She immediately picked up a sweater that caught her eye. Once she secured one in her size, she turned back to Mac. "I hope you don't think I'm being pushy or presumptuous. I just want both of you to be happy."

"We are happy. We're very happy. And I don't think either of us will have to worry about it taking him five years to propose. But on the off chance that it does, I'm not going anywhere. Your son is it for me."

Carefully, so not to mess up the cashmere sweater, Trish pulled the younger woman to her for a hug. "I'm so glad to hear that."

After a couple hours of shopping, they both decided it was time for lunch. They walked back to the parking lot, waited for their car and then stored their bags in the trunk. Before two long, they arrived at Nine-Ten, which Trish had declared one of her favorite places to eat in the city. She spoke warmly to the hostess and got them a table on the terrace, which had a gorgeous ocean view.

"This is beautiful." Mac said, as she watched the ocean.

"I love it here. Frank and I come for dinner often. The dinner menu is amazing."

"The lunch menu looks pretty good to me. Is the shrimp and risotto good?"

"Oh yes. It'd Frank's favorite." Trish glanced over the menu one more time and then closed it and looked at Mac. "So tell me about yourself, Mac. I don't know nearly enough about my future daughter in law."

She smiled and sat down her own menu. "So what would you like to know?"

* * *

Mac was exhausted. By the end of lunch, Trish knew more about her then some of her friends did. She had told her all about her family, her education, her job, her friends, and some of the fun things her and Harm had done over the years. Mac was pleased to learn that real conversation came as easily with Trish, as it did with Harm. He may look like his father, but his personality was all his mother. 

Once they were done eating, they headed home, but first stopped at a small gift shop near the house. Trish needed some more wrapping paper and Mac walked around and browsed. In the book section, she found one called Questions for Couples. She picked it up immediately. This weekend would be her turn to pick, and she was having a hell of a time coming up with something for 'Q'. This would be perfect.

"You find something?" Trish asked as she walked up behind her.

Mac nodded and held up the book. "This week is Q in our little alphabet game, so this will be perfect."

"That is perfect," Trish agreed, "you could even go back to the beach, spread out a blanket and ask questions all night."

"That sounds wonderful. I'm going to go pay for this."

Trish smiled. "Take your time. I'm going to run next door to the drugstore and pick up some tape so I can finish my gift wrapping. I'll meet you outside."

"Okay." Mac watched her walk out and then went over to the card section. She had bought a Christmas card for the Burnett's together before she left home, but she wanted to get a little something special for Trish. Out of all the men she's ever dated, none of their mother's had treated her as well as Trish had, and she wanted to let her know how much she appreciated the kindness.

* * *

The rest of the evening flew by quickly, with last minute preparations for the holiday. On Monday morning when they woke up, a dark cloud seemed to have settled over the house. Mac knew Christmas Eve was a hard time for Harm, and she knew how to handle him. What she didn't know was how to handle Trish and Frank. Frank was very somber. It was as if he was walking on eggshells around Harm, deliberately trying to stay out of his way. Trish was more chipper then usual, as if she were trying to make it seem like any other day. Harm was melancholy, moody and just seemed to want to be alone. 

The whole day went on like that. Frank escaped and went to work for a while, and Trish went to visit a friend, leaving the two of them at home by themselves.

Once his parents were gone, she decided she had had enough of this and went to find him. He was on the deck, lying in a chair with his eyes closed and his arms crossed tightly over his chest. She was as quiet as possible when walking to him and gently sat down on the edge of the chair. She placed her hand on one of his arms. His eyes shot open and he focused on her. They were both silent for what felt like an eternity until her soft sigh finally broke the quiet.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I didn't realize how hard it would be to be away from the wall on Christmas Eve."

"I know." She said quietly. "But Harm, your dad isn't at the wall."

"It's just something I've always done, Mac. It was my way of honoring him, and showing him that I hadn't forgotten about him."

"He knows that. Hell, Harm, you went to Russia looking for him. If there is one thing that everyone knows about you, it's that you could never forget your father." She patted his arm and stood up. "You made the decision to come here. Your mom would have understood you staying in DC. But you're here. So please, at least try and enjoy the day. Don't make everyone else feel horrible."

"I'm not doing that."

"Yes you are." She argued. "I mean, Frank left to go to work on Christmas Eve, because he is so afraid of saying something to you that will set you off. We've been here for four days and he has referred to you as 'son' almost every time he's spoken to you. I actually don't think he's called you 'Harm' once. And today, he's tried to stay of your way, but when he had to talk to you, he's only referred to you as Harm. This day is hard for everyone, just try not to make it anymore difficult." She patted his arm and stood up, leaving him alone on the deck once again. She went up stairs and hopped in the shower. The weather was cooler today then it had been and she spent a while in the warm water. When she finally got out, she wrapped herself in a towel and went to the bedroom. A note was folded and left on the clothes she had set out. She unfolded it and sat down on the edge of the bed.

_Mac-_

_Sorry I've been such an ass today. My mom, Frank and especially you deserve better. I've got to run out and pick up a few things, but I'll be home soon and with a different attitude._

_I love you,_

_H_

She folded it back up and put it one of the pockets of her suitcase. She took her time getting ready, hoping he'd be back by the time she finished.

* * *

He was back by the time she was finished getting ready and his mood had brightened considerably. She went downstairs to the kitchen and he was standing by the refrigerator. 

"Hey."

He turned and looked at her, a soft smile on his face. "Hey."

"Where'd you go?" She walked over to the fruit basket and grabbed a banana before sitting down on one of the bar stools.

"Went for a walk. Cleared my head." He sat down beside her and studied her. "I'm sorry for the way I've acted today. Neither you or Frank deserved it."

"Harm, we know how difficult today is. But you're not alone. Let us in. Let us help."

He picked up her free hand and brought it to his lips. "I'm going to try. I promise." He sighed and glanced at her again. "I just didn't realize how hard this would be. When mom and Frank first got married, I felt so betrayed. And I felt that she was betraying him. I got over those feelings a long time ago, but being here today just brought them all up again."

"Honey," She started softly, "you've got to let those feelings go for good. If we have children, Frank and Trish are going to be the only grandparents our kids will ever know. I want to be able to spend holidays with them, without the kids fearing that their dad has gone off the deep end."

He smiled and stroked her back. "I want that too."

The rest of the evening went much more smoothly. Harm's attitude did change. He apologized to Frank and his mother and they spent the rest of the evening enjoying each others company. After a while Harm looked at his watch and excused himself. Mac's eyes followed him out to the deck and smiled softly as he sat on one of the plush chairs.

"Is he going to be okay?" Frank asked her.

"He will be."

Outside, Harm had looked to the sky and sighed softly. It was the coldest it had been so far and he could almost see his breath. "Dad, it's me. I'm sorry I'm not at the wall this year. I know you understand, but I still feel guilty. I just want you to know that I love you, and no matter where I'm at on this planet, I'll never forget you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the old, much loved picture of the two of them in the plane. He looked at it for a moment before putting it back in his pocket and returning to his family.

* * *

The rest of the week went by in a blur. They had a wonderful Christmas day, with everyone receiving gifts they adored. Harm loved the new watch Mac had given him and she was still in awe over the gorgeous diamond earrings he had given her. The day after Christmas Frank and Trish both had to return to work, so they had the afternoons to themselves. They spent most mornings waking up late, making love slowly, and then eventually making it into town for shopping or a nice lunch. One afternoon they drove out to San Diego to do some sightseeing and shopping in the much bigger city.

On Saturday, since his parents had the day off and their trip was coming to an end, they spent most of the afternoon with them. But the evening was reserved for their game.

"So, what did you figure out for us to do tonight?"

Mac looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "You'll see in a little while." Once in their room, she grabbed the book from her suitcase and picked up her jacket. "Okay, let's go."

"I need a jacket?"

She nodded. "You might. It's supposed to be in the low 50's tonight." He slid into his new leather coat from Frank and followed her back downstairs. They said a quick goodbye to his parents and left for the beach. They walked to the same spot Harm had taken them to a week earlier and she smiled up at him. Instead of the home cooked dinner, a pizza sat on the blanket instead.

"Wow, pizza delivery out here. Now that's service."

"Hush." She sat down on the blanket. "They brought it to the house. That is why we suddenly went upstairs to get our things. Frank brought it down here for me."

He sat down next to her and opened the box. Half vegetarian, half pepperoni and black olive. Their usual. He smiled and picked up a slice. "So what are we doing? A quickie on the beach perhaps?"

She almost choked on her slice and managed to shake her head. "I think the temperature could cause a little problem." She smirked at him and then laughed as he scowled. "Anyways, let's just eat first. I'm starving."

After about half an hour the pizza was gone and Mac reached into her oversized bag and pulled out the book. She held it up for him to see and smiled. "The way I figure this will work is we just randomly flip to a page, pick a question and the other person has to answer it."

"What about the person asking? Do they have to answer it too?"

She shrugged. "That's up to the person answering. They can choose to ask that question again, or ask a different question."

Harm nodded. "Sounds good." He looked at her and grinned. "Do you want to ask first?"

"I will." She opened the book and flipped to a page in the middle. She read through the questions and then looked up at him. "If your partner had an affair, how would you react? Could you forgive him or her?"

His eyes widened and he sighed. "Well. I was hoping for a question like, 'where would be the best place to have sex'."

She rolled her eyes. "Answer the question, Rabb."

"Well." He took a deep breath and looked in her eyes. His chest suddenly felt tight at the thought of the pain he would feel if she ever cheated on him. "I don't know, Mac. I love you more then anything in the world. But if you cheated, I don't know if I could ever forgive that."

She nodded softly and smiled softly at him. "You never have to worry about that. Ever."

"I know." She held out the book and he took it from her. "I think I want you to answer the same question."

She sighed and took the book back from him. "I hate to say this, but it depends on the situation. If we had children, and it was a drunken one night stand, I might at least try and forgive you. I want my kids to grow up with both parents around, so I might be willing to try and move forward."

"What if it was an ongoing affair?"

"Then the marriage would be over. No ifs ands or buts." Mac looked at him and smiled. "I know you're probably thinking its weird I could potentially forgive a one night stand."

He shook his head. "It's understandable. You want the complete opposite of your childhood for your children, and if that means trying to forgive an indiscretion, then I understand that." He shifted on the blanket and put his hand over her cheek. "But Mac, I promise you. I will never hurt you. Ever."

"I know." She leaned in and kissed him and then looked back at the book. "Okay, next question. Do you think you would prefer a calm, loving, consistent marriage or one that was full of excitement, wild times and rocky patches?"

Harm laughed and leaned back on his arms. "I pick calm, loving and consistent. I think we've had enough excitement and rocky patches."

Mac laughed and nodded. "That's for sure." She let him take the book and watched as he flipped through the pages.

"Ok. Here's an interesting one. What does my family do that annoys you?"

She shook her head. "Not a thing. I adore your parents."

"Oh come on. Not even one little thing? I promise I won't tell."

"Harm, I'm serious. I really like both of them. There isn't anything." He was still watching her with an incredulous look so she sighed and thought for a second. "Ok. If I have to pick something, I guess… Harm! There isn't anything. I promise."

He sighed. "Fine, fine."

They went back and forth for a while. Some of the questions were silly, and others were serious. It finally got to be a little too cold, so they agreed on two more questions each and then they'd go back inside.

"Ok." Mac started, "What first attracted you to me? How has that one attraction changed since then?"

Harm chuckled and let his eyes roam over her body. She sighed and rolled her eyes and gestured for him to continue. "The first thing that attracted me to you was that you were a challenge."

"A challenge?"

He nodded. "You were definitely beautiful, and since you looked exactly like Diane, I was obviously attracted to you. But you were so closed off back then. It was a struggle to get to know you. And I could never resist a challenge. Especially a gorgeous one."

"Ok. Not the answer I was expecting, but okay." She zipped her coat up a little more. "Shoot."

"If your dear friends wanted you to donate sperm or eggs because they were infertile, would you do so? How would you feel about your mate doing so? What about donating them for a couple that would remain anonymous?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "I couldn't do it and I would never want my significant other doing it either. I don't even know how I would feel about my significant other having a child with someone else before we even met."

"Whys that?"

"Children link people together forever. Let's say you donated sperm to help out Harriet and Bud, not that they seem to need any help there. Imagine how hard it would be to see them raising a child that was biologically yours. I could never bring a child into this world and not be an active part of his or her life." She took a sip of her tea and she looked back up at him. "I think I could handle being a surrogate. Giving the baby to the biological parents would be the hardest thing I would ever have to do, but I think I could do that."

Harm handed her the book, but while she was flipping through a thought occurred to him. "Mac, so if Renee came to me and told me she was pregnant, would that end our relationship?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm already completely in love with you, so its something I'd come to terms with. If you were already a father when we met, I don't think I'd have gotten involved with you."

"Wow."

"Does that change things?" She asked. It worried her a little by how bothered he seemed by this.

"No, not at all. It's just a little surprising."

She shrugged and took the book from him. "I'm a little possessive in relationships. I don't exactly like sharing. And if you had a child with someone else, I'd have to share you with another woman for the rest of our lives." She flipped through the book and smiled. "Ok. Here we go. If a fire destroyed your home and all of your belongings and you could save three things before the blaze, what would they be? Assuming there is no one in the house at the time of the fire."

"Wow, that's a difficult one." He thought for a moment and finally had an answer. "I'd save my guitar, the box of tapes from my dad and the box of mementos from our relationship that I let you find when we cleaned my apartment."

"That box has gotten fuller over the past couple of months." Mac said with a soft smile.

He nodded. "It has."

She handed him the book. "Last question."

"I don't need the book." He said, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Ok, what's the question."

"Will you move in with me?"

End Part Q

I know. You guys hate me right now, don't you? Let me know how much :)

(I'm hoping to wrap up the little cliffhanger by Sunday.)


	19. R is for Rock Climbing

**Title**: Twenty-Six Weekends

**Author**: Tsarina Smith

**Rating**: PG-13 (for now)

**Disclaimer**: JAG isn't mine. If it was, nothing after season 8 would have happened.

**Spoilers**: Mostly everything after Lifeline and Measure of Men, But the show ended years ago, so the whole series is fair game. Seasons 2-10 anyways.

**Summary**: When Mac returns from the Guadalcanal, Harm decides to convince her to give them a chance. Mac, who is fed up with men is reluctant. So Harm talks her into spending the next 26 weeks with him, doing different activities for each letter of the alphabet. For example, Harm will pick an activity for 'A' and Mac for 'B', etc.

The idea for this comes from Elizabeth Noble's novel Alphabet Weekends. If you like chick lit, I highly recommend it.

**Authors Notes**: I told you guys I wouldn't make you wait to long! I hope it was worth it! And thank you so much for the feedback! You guys rock my socks off!

UPDATED: I REACHED 500 REVIEWS!!! I'M HYPERVENILATING I'M SO EXCITED!!!

**R is for Rock Climbing**

It was well after midnight, but Harm couldn't sleep at all. He propped himself up and stared at the woman next to him. He couldn't believe the way the night had ended. He slowly climbed out of bed and walked over to the patio doors. He took a look at the beach and then pulled the door shut and climbed back in bed. He was barely settled when she turned and curled up against him. Her skin was cool, and he stroked her bare arm and then placed a quick kiss on her shoulder. His mind wandered back to their time at the beach.

_She handed him the book. "Last question."_

"_I don't need the book." He said, his eyes never leaving hers._

"_Ok, what's the question?"_

"_Will you move in with me?"_

_Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. "Are you serious?"_

_He nodded, nervously. "Yes."_

"_Harm." She looked at him and sighed softly. "What brought this up?"_

"_I've actually been thinking about it since the first time we were together. And I just don't ever want to spend another night without you."_

"_Who's apartment?"_

"_Well, your apartment is much nicer and it's bigger. It makes more sense." His eyes widened and he stared at her. "Wait. Is that a yes?"_

_She smiled brightly and nodded. "Of course it's a yes." She hopped up and more or less pounced on him. "Of course it's a yes." She repeated._

He shifted again and stopped suddenly when she started to move. Mac opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

He lowered his head and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Everything is perfect."

"Why are you still awake?"

"Just thinking about how wonderful tonight was."

She snuggled closer into him and sighed. "It was pretty wonderful."

* * *

They woke up the next morning, both a little sad that their vacation was over, but excited to get back home and get settled into her place together. His parents took them to the airport the next morning. Trish hugged Mac for about five minutes before releasing her and making her promise to stay in contact. Harm gave his mother a long hug and then shook hands with Frank. They boarded their plane and miracle of miracles it actually left on time. They landed in DC around 6:00pm their time. After a quick stop at AJ's to pick up the puppy, they were finally back at Mac's apartment.

"It's so nice to be home." She said with a sigh. The couch was more comfortable then she remembered and she would be perfectly content to stay there all evening.

Harm, with the puppy in his arms, sank down on the sofa next to her and closed his eyes. "I am so tired."

"I'm not surprised. You didn't sleep very much last night."

He smiled softly. "Is it bad that I was so excited?"

She shook her head. "Not at all. I'm excited too." She picked up his hand and twined their fingers together. "I was actually thinking that maybe we could start moving your stuff tomorrow. We don't have to be back at work till Wednesday, so…" She trailed off and looked up at him.

"Sounds great to me." He stroked the soft fur of the puppies head for a moment before turning his attention back to her. "Most of my clothes are over here already, but we'll have to get rid of the furniture. Maybe we can take it to Goodwill."

"Why don't we take mine too?"

He grinned and rubbed his hand up and down her arm. "Where will we sit?"

"We could buy new things. Stuff that's ours together." She smiled shyly at him. "So what do you think?"

"I love that idea." He tried to stifle a yawn but was unsuccessful. "I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to head off to bed."

"I think I'll go too. It's been a long day." She grabbed hold of his hand and let him help her up. They made their way to the bedroom and changed for bed. He stripped down to his boxers and looked over at her. She had on nothing but one of his gray t-shirts and a pair of socks with little Christmas trees. He smiled and climbed into his side of the bed. He pulled back the covers so that she could crawl in, and then wrapped himself around her.

"G'night baby." He whispered into her hair.

"Night. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her shoulder and snuggled in for sleep.

* * *

Moving was not going well. The packrat thing was cute when it was mementos of their relationship that he was holding onto. But he wasn't wanting to get rid of anything. He refused to get rid of ratty t-shirts, or issues of flying magazines that date back seven years. He even had four sets of sheets that didn't fit either of their beds, but he didn't want to get rid of them because they might one day buy a twin sized bed.

"Harm, we can buy more sheets if we ever get a twin bed for some reason."

He looked at her as if she was crazy. "I don't see the point. We have perfectly good sheets."

"But we don't have a bed for them to go on!" The frustration was evident in her voice. "We don't have room for all of this stuff; especially stuff that we don't need."

"Why are you getting so upset?" He asked.

"Harm, this is crazy. You don't throw anything away and we don't have room for all of this stuff. I cleaned out a bunch of my things this morning, and now we need to get rid of some of yours. I mean, I thought we were going to buy some new stuff too. Things that are just ours."

"You're getting upset over nothing."

She shook her head. "I don't think I am." She sat down on his bare bed and looked up at him. "Maybe we're not ready for this after all."

He sat down next to her, his heart in his stomach. "Mac, don't say that." He picked up her hand and fiddled with her fingers. "We're just having a disagreement."

"And we haven't even started living together yet."

He stood up and walked over to the sheets and tossed them into the nearly empty Goodwill box. "They're gone. And these ratty old towels. Gone. Let's load up the last of these boxes of stuff I'm keeping and take them to your apartment." Harm looked over at her and saw her watching him with a nervous expression clouding her beautiful face. "I love you, Sarah Mackenzie. Never doubt that. And we can make this work, ok. I promise you this will work." He knelt in front of her and placed his hands on her denim covered knees. "Come on. Let's get going."

She nodded, and spoke, her voice softer and less sure then he had ever heard. "All right."

* * *

A few hours later they were back at their apartment and her mood had lifted. They enjoyed a nice afternoon at the mall where they purchased a new Ralph Lauren comforter set. It was completely black and white, but with contrasting patterns. They went to Target to get new things for the bathroom. A new eggplant colored shower curtain replaced the neutral beige one. They replaced the cream colored bath accessories with mint green ones that had eggplant accents.

"It looks pretty." Mac said as she looked around the bedroom. They had found a couple of royal blue throw pillows at Target that matched the walls and looked great on the bed.

"I completely agree." He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you feeling better about this?" He asked.

She turned in his embrace so she could look at him. "Yes. I want this so badly, Harm. I was just getting so frustrated before and I'm sorry for doubting us."

"It's understandable. I was being a pain in the ass." He joked.

She bumped her shoulder against his and looked up with a grin. "What else is new?"

"Hey!" Harm turned so that he was facing her. "Take it back."

"Never."

"Take it back or face the consequences." He threatened.

A laugh slipped out, which she quickly tried to cover. "Ooh, I'm shaking!"

Before the words were completely out of her mouth, he tackled her, pushing her onto the plush comforter and attached his lips to her throat.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a throaty whisper.

He lifted up from her and grinned. "I think we need to break in the new sheets."

* * *

After spending all week moving stuff in and out of the apartment and going back to work, both were immensely looking forward to the weekend. Harm had a little difficulty picking out this weeks activity. There wasn't much to do that started with an 'R', especially not in the winter. If it had fallen in warmer weather, they could have gone row boating, or rafting, but it was January and that fact gave him little desire to get near the water. He finally came up with something that he thought would be fun. It was something he had never done, but hoped they would enjoy it regardless.

He woke up first and moved his hand from her stomach to her arm. He stroked her arm, softly but with pressure and whispered for her to wake up. Her response was to moan, and bury her face in his chest. Harm sighed and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Wake up, honey."

"It's early."

"No it's not." He shifted underneath her. "Come on. Don't you want to know what 'R' stands for?"

Her eyes opened fully, and she looked at him. "I do. But I also know we have got to start sleeping more. I'm exhausted."

"Well, how about this. I'll get up and make us some coffee, and then we'll get up and get going."

"Mmm," she said with a smile, "I knew I loved you for a reason."

* * *

An hour and a half later they were caffeinated, dressed and heading out of the apartment. About thirty minutes later, he pulled the SUV into Sportrock's parking lot, which was apparently a state of the art indoor rock climbing facility. And judging from the exterior of the building, the advertisement did not do it justice.

"Rock climbing?" Mac asked, looking over at him.

He nodded. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, this is a great idea. One of those things I've always wanted to try, but never gotten around to." She opened the door and hopped out, and started walking over to his side. He met her halfway, grabbed her hand and they walked in together. Once inside, Harm located the front desk and lead them over.

The young woman gave Harm an appreciative glance before asking how she could help them. Looping his arm around Mac's waist, he told her that they had registered for beginners lessons. She got their names, checked them in and gave them the equipment they would need for that afternoon.

They went to the locker rooms and suited up, and met back in the lobby. There were several beginner groups meeting that day, and they met up with theirs and went to the class that told them everything they needed to know. The class was boring, but informative, and before long they were following the instructor and their 'classmate' to a climbing wall.

"Ok. Who want to go first?" Nick, their young and perky instructor asked.

"I will." Mac said. Nick nodded and she walked to the front. He picked up a harness and adjusted it a little before helping her get strapped in. She glanced over at Harm and smiled. His jealous look was firmly in place. She stared at him, meeting his eyes and lot looking away. She was so enthralled by him; she almost didn't hear Nick say she was ready to go.

They went up the rock, side by side. Harm's eyes never left her muscular form, in awe of how quickly she picked this up. Sometimes he felt as if she excelled at everything. He watched as she made her way to the top, and then just as carefully as she went up, she came back down. Once she was down, she unhooked herself and ran over to him. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "That was so much fun. This was a great idea."

* * *

A few more people went before him, but soon it was Harm's turn as well. He enjoyed it as much as she had and before they left at the end of the day, they had both purchased memberships and planned on going back soon.

"Thanks for today, Harm. I had such a good time."

He squeezed her hand and smiled. "I'm glad. I did too." They drove in silence for a few minutes before he glanced over at her and asked what she'd like to do for the rest of the afternoon.

She shook her head. "I don't know. We could go back to our apartment and just take it easy for the rest of the day. Or we could take the puppy to the park for a little while."

"Let's take Nina to the park." He said. "It's actually not too cold today."

Once back at the apartment, they changed from their workout gear to jeans and sweatshirts. They grabbed their coats, hooked Nina's leash to the collar and headed out. At the park, they walked around with her for a little while and eventually unhooked the leash to let her run and play. Mac smiled as she watched the tiny puppy sniff a much larger sheltie and leaned against Harm's shoulder.

"Harm?"

"Hmm."

She looked up and her dark eyes met his much lighter ones. "I don't know if I've told you yet how happy you've made me these past couple of months."

"You have." He said softly.

"Good. Because these past few months have been the happiest of my life. And I have you to thank for that."

"Mac, I've never been this happy either. You don't have to thank me."

"Yes I do." She argued. "I was ready to give up on us. But you wouldn't let me, and we wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you. So thank you."

He dropped his head to place a kiss on her forehead. "Anytime, Sarah. Anytime."

End Part 'R'!

Hope you liked it!!! Don't forget how much I loooooooove feedback!


	20. S is for Sarah Rabb

**Title**: Twenty-Six Weekends

**Author**: Tsarina Smith

**Rating**: PG-13 (for now)

**Disclaimer**: JAG isn't mine. If it was, nothing after season 8 would have happened.

**Spoilers**: Mostly everything after Lifeline and Measure of Men, But the show ended years ago, so the whole series is fair game. Seasons 2-10 anyways.

**Summary**: When Mac returns from the Guadalcanal, Harm decides to convince her to give them a chance. Mac, who is fed up with men is reluctant. So Harm talks her into spending the next 26 weeks with him, doing different activities for each letter of the alphabet. For example, Harm will pick an activity for 'A' and Mac for 'B', etc.

The idea for this comes from Elizabeth Noble's novel Alphabet Weekends. If you like chick lit, I highly recommend it.

**Authors Notes**: Thanks so much guys! Your reviews just make me happier and happier :) I hope you like this part, and just so you know, I've got the rest of the story completely mapped out… which means… I know what I'm doing for "Z". It took me a while to think of something, but I think it's an awesome idea and hopefully you all will too.

Ooh! One of the dresses I picked out for Mac (the gold & chocolate one) finally went on sale at Nordstrom's so I bought it!!! Check out my LJ to see how gorgeous it is: cinderellahn(dot)livejournal(dot)com

Ooh again! And some people are asking me about what's next and here's what I'm thinking… Its something (based on reviews for a certain part) I think a lot of you will really like. So look for that when we're done with this. Only seven parts left to go!!!

**S is for Sarah Rabb**

Harriet put the phone on hold and walked over to Mac's office. She knocked lightly on the door and smiled when both Harm and Mac glanced up from her desk.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Commander Rabb has a phone call."

"Thanks Harriet." He discretely squeezed Mac's arm and walked over to his own office. He sat down in his chair and picked up the phone, pressing the blinking line two button. "This is Commander Rabb."

"Yes, Commander Rabb. Are there any legal options a neglected grandmother can take against her big shot Navy grandson?"

Harm smiled at his grandmother's familiar voice and leaned back in his chair. "I'm sorry, Grams. I haven't been doing so well lately at keeping in touch, have I?"

"No. You haven't. I come home from my Christmas cruise and don't even have a message from you." She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Now your mother called me yesterday when I got home and told me all about you and Mac. Now, I knew your were seeing each other, but I didn't know it had gotten so serious."

He looked through his window into her office and smiled as she talked animatedly with Harriet about something. "It's serious, all right." He muttered. "I'll do better. I promise."

"Harm, I want to meet her."

He looked at the calendar and inspiration struck. "Well, what if we brought 'Sarah' up this weekend." As long as he could get Mac to trade weekends with him, 'S' could stand for Sarah Rabb

"That would be wonderful!" Sarah exclaimed. "I can't wait."

"I can't wait either, Gram. We'll come up early Saturday morning, so we'll see you then."

"I love you, Harm."

"Love you too, Grams. Bye." He hung up the phone and made his way back to Mac's office.

Harriet excused herself and Mac looked up at him. "Who was that?"

"Oh, just a client." He sat down in the chair across from her and smiled. "So, I have a favor to ask you."

"Ok…"

"I need you to switch weekends with me."

She looked at him curiously. "And why is that?"

He flashed her his infamous grin. "Something came up that I really want us to do. And it even starts with 'S'. Please?"

She nodded. "Okay. I hadn't planned anything yet, anyways."

"Good." He stood up and picked up the file he had left from earlier. "Well, I better go prepare for court. I'll see you at home?"

A flutter went through her at those words and she nodded, a beautiful smile lighting up her features. "I'll see you at home."

* * *

This week went by a little slower then usual. Moving was not a fun activity, so besides finishing up the move and the anticipation of taking Mac to meet his grandmother, Harm thought the week would never end.

Saturday morning, he woke up before she did. He dropped a quick kiss on her shoulder before getting out of bed. After a quick shower, he headed to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

When the coffee was done and his famous whole wheat and blueberry pancakes were almost ready, Mac made an appearance in the kitchen. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You've been busy."

He turned and kissed her forehead. "We've got a busy day ahead of us." He handed her a cup of coffee and then began taking the pancakes off of the electric griddle. "Want some breakfast?"

"Of course." She took her coffee and picked his up as well and moved over to the table. She sat and waited for him to join her. He placed her plate in front of her and took his usual seat. The next few minutes were silent, as she smothered her pancakes with maple syrup and he carefully poured a small amount of fresh blueberry compote over his.

Once a dent had been made in the food, Mac asked him about their plans for the day.

"Well, our destination is a surprise. But I can tell you to dress warm, and pack an overnight bag."

"Will do." She quickly finished her breakfast and stood up. "Those were great. Thank you." She cupped his face in her hands and gave him a brief kiss. "I'm going to go take a shower. I won't be long."

* * *

True to her word, she was out of the shower pretty quickly. She dressed in snug jeans and a long sleeved black t-shirt and quickly threw some things in an overnight bag. Once done, the bag went over one shoulder and a North Face fleece jacket went over the other.

"I'm ready."

He smiled at her and picked up his own duffel. "Well, let's head out." He shouldered her bag and they headed out to the car. Ever the gentleman, Harm opened the door for her and shut it once she was in.

The ride went by quickly. Mac tried prying their location out of him, but he refused to say a word. He didn't want her to be nervous, because he knew that meeting Sarah Rabb was nothing to be nervous over.

Once they arrived at Leesburg, she glanced at him with a knowing grin. "S is for Sarah?"

Biting back a grin, he nodded. "Yeah. S is for Sarah."

"So where are we flying to?" Mac asked as she walked towards the plane.

He shrugged and followed her. "That part is still a surprise." He saw her shiver and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "I still have to do the pre flight check. Why don't you wait inside where it's a little warmer?"

She nodded. "Ok. Want me to bring you a cup of coffee or anything?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine. I'll call you when we're ready to go."

"Ok." She leaned in for a quick kiss and walked inside the much warmer building.

* * *

Once he was done, and she had an extra fuel line tucked in her purse, they climbed into the plane and headed off to their destination.

Before she knew it, they were landing at a small airstrip in the middle of nowhere. He dismounted first and then extended his hand to her. He helped her down and then walked over to an older model Jeep that was waiting for them.

"Harm, what's going on? Whose car is this?"

"It's just taking us to our final destination. Come on." He loaded their bags in and headed off to his grandmothers home. They drove for a good half hour before he pulled into the driveway of a beautiful, old farmhouse.

She looked around the beautiful property and looked at him with a question in her eyes. "Harm, are we in Pennsylvania by any chance."

He nodded and got out of the car. He went to her side and once she was on her feet he grabbed hold of her hand. "I think it's time for you to meet my other Sarah."

Mac nodded and tried to force down her nerves. Meeting his grandmother was nerve-wracking. She had met Trish and Frank before they started seeing each other, so she knew what to expect with them. Sarah Rabb was a completely different story.

Harm looked at her and pulled her to him. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her face so she was looking him in the eyes. "She'll love you, Mac. There is nothing to be worried about." He leaned down and kissed her softly. Once they parted she seemed to have relaxed slightly, and they joined hands and headed up to the front door.

They had barely made it up the front steps when a spry older woman burst out of the house and threw herself at Harm. She embraced him for a moment before turning and hugging Mac tightly. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here." She pulled back and smiled at them both. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Mac."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Rabb."

Sarah smiled at her and then glanced at Harm. "Did you not this beautiful young woman that no one calls me Mrs. Rabb."

"Grams, I didn't even tell her we were coming." He looked at her and smiled. "Mac, call Grams Sarah or Grams."

She glared at him and then smiled at his grandmother. "Let me try this again. It's so nice to meet you Sarah."

Sarah smiled at them both and then opened the door. "Well come on in, it's freezing out here."

She led them inside and Mac was in awe of the beautiful, old house. The Burnett's home had been stunning, but this was so much more her style. It looked lived in and comfortable, but still beautiful. You could tell that this was a house where children were raised, and where a loving family resided. Photographs adorned every surface. She could probably spend hours looking at the many, many pictures of Harm. "Your home is beautiful." Mac said to their host.

"Thank you, sweetheart." She smiled at her grandson's girlfriend and then looked at him. "Harmon, I've got your room set up for the two of you. Why don't you go get your things from the car while I show Mac to the room?"

* * *

Harm came back inside a little while later to find the two women sitting on his bed, giggling over a photo album. He rolled his eyes and sat down next to Mac. "Grams, must we do this anytime I bring someone home?"

The laughter faded slightly. Sarah looked first at Mac and then at her grandson. She sat the album on the bed and rubbed her hands together. "I'm going to go start lunch. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." She left the room, leaving Mac staring at a wall, and Harm staring at his hands.

"I didn't mean for that to come out that way."

She glanced at him and stood up. "How did you mean for that to come out?"

"It shouldn't have come out like I've brought dozens of women up here. Because I haven't."

"How many women have you brought up here?" She asked.

He stood up and moved closer to her. "Just you and Diane." He said softly. "No one else ever mattered enough to be introduced to my family."

Mac's face softened and she leaned into him, resting her head on his chest. "I love you."

He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly. Harm and Mac had gone down to the barn and saddled up two of the horses and he took her on a tour of his family's property. After riding around for over half an hour, he led them to a small, grassy area that overlooked a beautiful stream. The area was incredibly picturesque and incredibly romantic.

"Harm, this is beautiful."

He looked at her and smiled, and then took in the landscape. "Isn't it? This is my favorite place on the farm." He hopped off of his horse and then helped her down. Once she had dismounted, he took ropes and tied the horses to a tree. They joined hands and walked along the stream.

"After my crash I stayed with my grandmother for a long time. I would come here and sit and think. I love how quiet it is."

"This is to you what Red Rock Mesa is to me."

He nodded. "I'd like to retire out here, someday. When my time with the Navy is over, I'd be completely happy to live out the rest of my life on this farm."

"You should."

He looked at her and smiled. "I don't make decisions about my future anymore without talking to you. Would you be okay with living up here once we're old and can't be JAG's anymore?"

She nodded. "Of course I would. I'll go anywhere you are." She leaned into him and tipped her face up to meet him for a kiss.

"God, I love you." He whispered when they pulled apart.

"I love you too."

End of S

Feedback pretty please…


	21. T is for Tailgating

**Title**: Twenty-Six Weekends

**Author**: Tsarina Smith

**Rating**: PG-13 (for now)

**Disclaimer**: JAG isn't mine. If it was, nothing after season 8 would have happened.

**Spoilers**: Mostly everything after Lifeline and Measure of Men, But the show ended years ago, so the whole series is fair game. Seasons 2-10 anyways.

**Summary**: When Mac returns from the Guadalcanal, Harm decides to convince her to give them a chance. Mac, who is fed up with men is reluctant. So Harm talks her into spending the next 26 weeks with him, doing different activities for each letter of the alphabet. For example, Harm will pick an activity for 'A' and Mac for 'B', etc.

The idea for this comes from Elizabeth Noble's novel Alphabet Weekends. If you like chick lit, I highly recommend it.

**Authors Notes**: Thanks so much guys! Your reviews just make me happier and happier :) You all are so flippin' awesome!!! Oh, and the characters of Anna and Josh ARE the same Anna and Josh from Clearing her Head. Just in case anyone is as curious as I am. Oh. AND. I'm not 100 percent sure where Harm went to college. On one website (a fan site), they said that he went to Georgetown for law school, so I'm going with that. And I also don't know if Duke and Georgetown would even play each other in football (I don't exactly like sports), so lets pretend.

Oh, and sorry for the delay. It's been the week from hell and things have just now calmed down. Hope you guys love this!

**T is for Tailgating **

The SUV pulled into the driveway of the Robert's home. They hopped out of the car, joined hands and made their way up the driveway. Mac knocked on the door and within seconds a seemingly glowing Harriet pulled open the door

"Hey guys, come on in!" She opened the door wider and they stepped in, two tiny puppies running over their feet. Mac bent down to pick up Nina, cooing over her before following the others in the living room. "Did you have a nice trip?"

"It was wonderful. We went to Pennsylvania to visit Harm's grandmother." Mac said with a smile.

"I know." Harriet winked at Harm and leaned back. She stood up and yelled for Bud. He came down stairs with AJ on his hip and joined his wife on the sofa. She smiled at him and they looked at their friends. "We're glad you came by early to pick up Nina, because we have something important to tell both of you."

They looked at the two of them curiously and Mac's eyes moved downward to her friend's belly. Harriet's palm was flattened protectively over her stomach. That, along with the glow, made it glaringly obvious what they wanted to share.

"I'm pregnant." Harriet said.

With the confirmation, Mac hopped up and embraced her friend. "I'm so happy for you."

Harm shook Bud's hand and leaned in to give Harriet a kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations!"

They all sat back down and Harriet's hand moved back to her stomach. "I'm a little over thirteen weeks along. We wanted to wait till I reached the second trimester before telling people, but now I just want to tell the whole world."

Mac didn't think it was possible to be any happier for her friends then she was at this moment. After the loss of baby Sarah, she had been concerned the emotional strain would have kept them from trying to have any more children. It was a relief to know they had moved on and were still going to attempt the big family they both wanted.

* * *

This was the first relaxing week they've had in quite a while. The move was done, and they were now both comfortably settled in the apartment. Mac wanted the week to hurry up and be over so they could get to the weekends activity. She had received her alumni newsletter from Duke on Monday and it announced that Duke was playing Georgetown at Georgetown on Saturday. A couple of friends who knew she lived in the city and some who would be in town called and asked if she wanted to join them at the game. She was excited about the game itself, as she had always enjoyed sports; but she was even more excited about introducing Harm to some of her old friends.

She glanced over at the clock and noticed that it was time to leave for the day. Just one more day of work till Saturday. Tonight would be fun, though. Harriet and Bud had announced the pregnancy to the rest of their little group and everyone had planned to go to dinner to celebrate. Mac powered down her computer and picked up the bag that had her change of clothes and went to the bathroom. Once she had changed from the uniform into jeans and a soft sweater, she went back to the bullpen to find Harm.

"Are you about ready to go?" She asked softly. He looked up and smiled.

"Absolutely." He shut down the computer and stood up. He walked over to her; extended his hand and they made their way out to the cars.

Harriet, Bud, AJ, Meredith, Sturgis and Bobbie were all meeting up with them at a casual restaurant just outside of the city. Bobbie had gotten their first and was waiting at the table when they arrived.

She stood upon seeing them and then took her seat as they did. "It's nice to see you guys again." Bobbie said.

"Likewise." Harm said. He flagged down the waiter and then leaned back, wrapping his arm around the back of her chair. "What's been new on the hill?"

She shook her head. "Not a whole lot. Things have been steady, but nothing too crazy."

* * *

The three of them carried on chit chat for a while until the rest of their party joined them. The evening was a lot of fun for them all. Harriet was positively radiant and Bud could not have been happier.

The whole ride home Mac couldn't stop thinking about how lucky Harriet and Bud were. She couldn't wait to become a mother.

Harm looked over at his silent partner and noticed the pensive expression on her face. "Is everything okay?"

His voice jolted her out of her reverie and she glanced over at him. "Yeah, I'm great."

"What are you thinking about?"

She smiled softly. "Just thinking about how lucky Harriet and Bud are."

"They are." He knew where her mind was. She had the same soft, dreamy expression she had after little AJ was born. "I know you want a child, Mac. I do too."

"But?" She asked hesitantly.

He shook his head. "But nothing. I know you want to have a family." He said. "I want one as much as you do." His hand searched for hers in the darkened car and he twined their fingers together. "How many?"

"How many, what?"

Harm chuckled softly. "How many babies do you want?"

She smiled and tightened her fingers around his. "I hadn't thought about how many exactly. I think I'd like at least two."

"Two sounds good to me. I think because I was an only child, I really don't want my kids to grow up without someone."

She nodded. "I feel the exact same way. I like the security of knowing that if something were to happen to us, they'd still have each other."

* * *

After a seemingly endless Friday at work, the weekend had finally arrived. The game started at 3:00, and the plan was to meet up with her friends at 12:00. Mac woke up around 10:00, and hopped in the shower before waking Harm up. She smiled at his adorably rumpled hair before running her hand over the smooth plane of his back.

"Wake up, honey."

He grunted and pulled the blanket to him tighter. "It's early."

"We have to leave soon. So up and at 'em."

He rolled over and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back into the bed. "Where are we going?"

She shook her head and stood back up. "You'll find out soon enough. Come on. Let's go!"

Nearly an hour later, he was finally dressed and they were ready to go. Mac drove, as it was her turn to pick and made the familiar drive to Georgetown University.

"Are we going to Georgetown?"

She grinned and nodded. "Our law schools are playing each other today."

He took in the old, snug gray t-shirt with the Duke logo on it and sighed. "Well, as soon as we get there I need to buy myself a new shirt."

Mac shook her head and said teasingly, "Nope. You can't tailgate with Duke Alumni if you're wearing a Georgetown shirt."

He flashed her the grin that made her weak in the knees. "We'll see about that."

* * *

They arrived at Georgetown fairly quickly, and while Mac bought the tickets, Harm disappeared to buy a shirt. He returned a few minutes later, wearing a shirt that proudly proclaimed he was Georgetown alumni. They went back into the rapidly filling parking lot to locate her friends. After searching the lot for a few minutes, her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello."

"Mac, stop searching and keep walking straight."

She focused her eyes and smiled as they fell on her friends. She grabbed Harm's hand and they walked towards the massive black pickup truck.

"Mac!" The petite blond grabbed her in a tight hug. "You look amazing!"

Mac looked down at her friends protruding belly and grinned. "You look great too. This is a surprise."

"I like telling people in person." She looked over at Harm and smiled brightly. "Hi. I'm Anna."

He grinned and extended his hand. "Harm. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I've heard a lot about you."

He glanced over at Mac and smiled as a pretty blush flooded her cheeks. "I'm not even going to delude myself into thinking it was all good stuff."

Anna looked at her old friend and then back at Harm. "Probably a wise thing to do." She linked her arms through theirs and walked them over to the rest of the group. "Mac, I think you know everyone here."

Mac nodded and hugged each of her old friends. "Everyone, this is Harm. Harm, this is Anna's husband Josh, Trevor and his wife Natalie, and Ben and his partner Andy."

Harm shook hands with them all and settled into a folding beach chair next to Mac. He enjoyed seeing her like this. She was so at ease around her friends from law school. Her smile was bright, her laugh was genuine and her body language was relaxed. He looped his arm over the back of her chair and let his fingers brush her shoulder. She looked over at him and smiled. One of her beautiful smiles that made his heart feel impossibly full.

* * *

"Mac, I can't believe you're dating a man who doesn't appreciate a good hot dog." Trevor said. He handed her a plastic plate with the biggest hot dog Harm had ever seen.

"Well, everyone has at least one flaw." She looked over at him and smiled and handed him a plate. "Relax, it's a veggie burger."

"Thanks." He took the plate and grabbed a handful of pretzels and leaned back into his chair. "So how did all of you meet?" He asked between bites.

"Well, Mac and I met at a frat party our first year." Anna said. "We had both been forced by friends to go, and stood outside talking most of the night. We became good friends and were roommates for the next two years. Mac and Josh had a class together our second year and introduced us." She squeezed her husbands hand and smiled. "We've been together ever since. And Ben, Josh and Trevor were suitemates, so they were always part of the group too."

"Did you do law school or undergrad at Georgetown?" Ben asked.

"Law school." He took a sip of his soda and leaned back. "I went to Annapolis first."

"An Annapolis man." Anna said with a smile. "Very nice."

"Law school was kind of my second career choice. I was a pilot first, but there was an accident which resulted in night blindness. So I decided that law school would start out the next chapter of my life."

"Having to start over like that sucks," Josh said. "But it's admirable that you've been successful at it."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon flew by. Harm felt as comfortable with Mac's friends as he did with his own. Trevor and Natalie were the only ones who actually lived in DC and the four of them made plans to get together sometime soon.

Once they had said goodbye to everyone, they hopped in the car and headed back to the apartment. "So, did you have fun?" Mac asked.

"I had a lot of fun. Your friends are great."

She smiled and nodded. "They really are. I'm glad you had fun."

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" He asked.

Mac glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "I don't know. Any suggestions?"

"It's your day to pick."

She sighed and looked straight ahead. "Well. How about if we run to Tyson's Corner. I need something to wear to that benefit we have to go to next weekend and I'd like to get a present for Harriet's new baby."

"Ugh. I forgot about that damn benefit. What a waste of a Friday night."

She smiled softly and covered his hand with hers. "Well, when the Secnav makes a request, we do as he says." She maneuvered the car onto the interstate and headed towards the mall. Once they were there, they went in through Nordstrom and began to look for something for her to wear. They joined hands and walked through the store together, pausing every so often so she could look at something.

"You know, you could just wear your dress uniform."

Mac looked at him as if he was insane. "If I get the opportunity to dress up, you better believe I'm going to take it." They left Nordstrom empty handed and she looked at him, a shy smile on her face. "I'm going to miss this game when it's over."

He stopped them and tilted her face up to his. "I am too."

End of T.

Don't forget how much I loooooooove feedback :)


	22. U is for Uncle Matt

**Title**: Twenty-Six Weekends

**Author**: Tsarina Smith

**Rating**: PG-13 (for now)

**Disclaimer**: JAG isn't mine. If it was, nothing after season 8 would have happened.

**Spoilers**: Mostly everything after Lifeline and Measure of Men, But the show ended years ago, so the whole series is fair game. Seasons 2-10 anyways.

**Summary**: When Mac returns from the Guadalcanal, Harm decides to convince her to give them a chance. Mac, who is fed up with men is reluctant. So Harm talks her into spending the next 26 weeks with him, doing different activities for each letter of the alphabet. For example, Harm will pick an activity for 'A' and Mac for 'B', etc.

The idea for this comes from Elizabeth Noble's novel Alphabet Weekends. If you like chick lit, I highly recommend it.

**Authors Notes**: Thanks so much guys! Your reviews just make me happier and happier :) You all are so flippin' awesome!!!

Oh, and sorry for the delay. It's been a really stressful couple of weeks. My grandmother passed away and then midterms, so yeah. Not the most fun two weeks of my life.

Oh, and difficult letters? Forget about Q, X and Z. This one was a PAIN to pick something for. I'm sure this is kind of odd, but considering its January in D.C., anything 'underwater' really wouldn't have been feasible, this is all I could think of. And I don't know if Matt's allowed visitors or not, but since I don't remember Mac ever visiting him, we're going to pretend he isn't. And people are clamoring for a sequel, well. Let me know what you're wanting. I have an idea in mind, but it may be a little too tedious, so I'm going to keep thinking, and you guys keep giving me your opinions!

**U is for Uncle Matt**

Harriet heard a crash coming from Harm's office and made her way to his door. She knocked lightly and waited for permission to enter before opening the door. "Sir, is everything okay?" She looked at the floor and saw the latest issue of a local magazine in a pile on the floor. She smiled softly and made her way into the office, shutting the door behind her.

"I can not think of one single thing for Mac and me to do on Saturday."

Harriet sat in the chair across from him and took the liberty of picking up the notepad in front of him. "Ultimate Frisbee, underwear, ukulele lessons… wow. Not a whole lot to choose from."

"Tell me about it." He watched her glance around his office and then looks back at him. "What?"

"I've got it."

He waited for her to go on, but she did nothing but smile. "Harriet, I'm not getting any younger."

"U is for Uncle Matt." She said simply.

Harm opened his mouth and shut it, then opened it again. "Harriet, Matt's not exactly allowed visitors."

"We work for the Judge Advocate General. You have friends in Congress, the CIA. You and Mac recently made friends with an FBI agent and a forensic anthropologist who has a higher security clearance then just about anyone. She hasn't seen him in years. Make it happen, Harm." Harriet handed him the notepad and made her way out of his office, smiling to herself when she heard him pick up the phone.

* * *

About a half dozen favors and an hour and a half later, Harm had finally gotten permission for the two of them to go to Leavenworth to visit her uncle. He couldn't wait to surprise her; he knew she would be elated. Once he finished making arrangements to see her uncle, he called and booked two seats on a flight, as well as a hotel room for the evening. He glanced at the window and saw she was still in her office. He stood up and powered off his computer, gathered his things and went to see if she was ready.

Harm tapped his fingers lightly against her door and smiled as her face lit up. He opened her door and went inside. "You about ready to go?"

She nodded. "I am. Just another minute."

Harm sat down in the chair in front of her desk and his eyes fell on a framed. "Is this new?" He picked up the heavy mahogany frame and looked back at her.

"Anna sent this to me. I got it today. It's a good picture, don't you think?"

He smiled at the image in his hands. Mac was on his lap, his arms around her waist and his head tilted against hers. The picture spoke volumes of how he felt about her. It was already one of her most prized possessions. They sat in silence for a moment until she finally closed a file and powered down her own computer. "Okay, I'm ready to go." She gathered the picture and the rest of her things and smiled up at him as he took her briefcase from her and followed her out to the car.

Traffic on the way home was surprisingly light and they made it home quickly. Once inside they deposited their things, Mac sat the new picture on an end table and Harm disappeared into the kitchen to make dinner. She went into the bedroom and changed from her uniform into gray yoga pants and a long sleeved pale blue t-shirt and joined him in the kitchen. "Can I help you do anything?"

Harm handed her a bowl and some carrots. "Can you peel and slice these for me?"

She took the items from him and stood next to him at the counter. "I think I can handle that." They worked in silence for a moment before she asked him how his day had gone."

"Pretty good. I think court went well this morning. And then I finalized our plans for tomorrow."

She looked over at him with a bright smile. "Oh really. And what are we doing, exactly?"

"You know I'm not going to tell you that."

"It was worth a shot."

* * *

Saturday morning came quickly and unfortunately they didn't get to sleep in this morning. Their flight left at noon, and they still had to pack before getting to the airport.

"Harm, where are we going?" She asked as he began putting clothes in a suitcase.

"I'm not telling. But its cold, and we're not going anywhere special or fancy, and we're only going to be there for a day."

She sighed and pulled a fresh pair of jeans out of the closet and tossed them on the bed. After searching for another moment, she grabbed a sweater and threw that on her growing pile. She folded them and added them to the suitcase and watched as Harm zipped it up.

"Ok. Let's go." They headed out of the apartment and to the car. Harm secured the suitcase and then opened the door for Mac. They buckled their seatbelts and he drove them to the airport. Once they got there, he led them over to the ticket window and they checked in. Once she had the ticket in her hand and read the destination, she looked up at him, her eyes wide with hope.

"Harm…"

He bent down and gave her a soft kiss. "Is this a good surprise?"

She nodded, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "The best surprise ever." She leaned up to kiss him again. "Thank you for this."

"Anytime, Sarah. Anytime." The joined hands and made their way to the terminal. They got there just when the flight had started boarding and found their seats. Mac was so elated over their destination; she pretended not to notice the cute redhead who couldn't keep her eyes off of Harm.

"So how on earth did you arrange this?"

He found her hand and joined their fingers. He leaned back in the seat and looked at her. "Let's just say I had to call in a hell of a lot of favors."

"You're wonderful."

He tilted her face to his and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "You're pretty wonderful yourself." Once they parted, he leaned back again and smiled. "And you have nothing to worry about with the stewardess. I love you."

She blushed and smiled. "That's why I didn't say anything. I know you love me. I love you too."

* * *

They arrived in Kansas fairly quickly, and butterflies were fluttering rampantly in Mac's stomach. They rented a car at the airport and headed off to the prison. Once there, they more or less were forced to sign their lives over before Mrs. Colville, the prison administrator took them to a private room to see Matt. She opened the door to lead them in but Harm stopped in his tracks.

"Don't you want to come in?" Mac asked him softly.

He put his hand on her arm and looked inside the room. "Mac, I know how important your uncle is to you. Maybe you should go in alone."

She shook her head. "I want you with me. I know Matt would love to see you."

Harm sighed and nodded his agreement. He picked up her hand and smiled. "Let's go inside." The administrator led them to the room and told them a guard would be bringing Matt in momentarily.

He took a seat on the sofa and watched as she paced around the small room. "I can't believe I'm going to see him. It's been forever."

"It sure has."

They both looked to the door upon hearing the deep voice. Harm stood and Mac rushed to embrace her uncle.

"I'll be right outside the door, Colonel O'Hara." The young guard said. Harm could tell by the tone of his voice that he was a fan of the Colonel's. Harm smiled at him and then turned his attention back to the uncle and niece.

Once they parted, Mac stepped back from her uncle and looked him over. "You look good, Uncle Matt."

"I'm doing well, Sarah. I'm treated well here." He noticed Harm for what seemed to be the first time and extended his hand. "Commander Rabb, nice to see you again."

"You too, Sir." He shook his hand firmly and then let it fall back to his side.

Matt looked at his niece and then to Harm. Something was different between them. And he had never seen Sarah so happy. She was positively radiant. "So how did I get so lucky?"

Matt and Mac took seats on the sofa and Harm sat across from them. "Well," Mac started, "Harm and I are playing this little alphabet game. Each weekend we have to pick an activity that starts with a certain letter. This weekend was harm's choice and for 'U' he picked Uncle."

"Harm, I don't even want to think about how many favors you had to call in to make this happen. So thank you." He clutched Mac's hand and smiled.

"You're very welcome, sir." He looked at the two of them and then stood up. "I'm glad I got to say hello, but you two need some time alone." He leaned in to give her a brief kiss and then smiled. "I'll be right outside."

"Thank you." She said softly. He smiled and walked outside. He stood next to the young guard and prepared to give Mac all the time she needed.

* * *

"So things are different then the last time I saw the two of you."

"A lot different." Mac said. "He's it for me, Uncle Matt."

"Sweetheart, I've known that since I first met him."

"Oh you did, did you?" She said with a smile. "You couldn't have shared this with me back then? It would have saved me a lot of time."

"Sarah, no one can tell you anything. You're one of those people who have to learn things yourself. And this is something I'm so glad you've learned." He patted her knee and smiled. "So what else has been going on in your life for the past few years?"

* * *

Nearly an hour later Mac emerged. Her cheeks were streaked from fallen tears and she went immediately into Harm's arms.

"It's okay, honey." He stroked her back and then pulled back. "How'd it go?"

She smiled and grabbed his hand. "It was wonderful. He's doing really well."

"I've heard. I talked a little with Mrs. Colville, and she said he was a model inmate. When he goes before the parole board in two years, she thinks he's a shoo-in for early parole."

"God, I hope so."

He looked around and noticed the guard was gone, and he reached down and took her hand. "You ready to go?"

"I am." They walked back to the front desk and surrendered their credentials before leaving the facility.

"So what else are we doing today?" Mac asked as they got back in the car.

He shook his head. "I don't know. This was the only thing I had planned."

A flirtatious smile spread over her face and she turned to face him. "Well, lets find a mall that has a lingerie store. 'U' can also stand for underwear."

He unintentionally accelerated the car and glanced at her. "You don't have to ask me twice."

**End of U.**

Hope you liked it! And I hope you're looking forward to V! It should be out by Thursday or Friday, barring any hospitalized mothers or family deaths.

I adore the reviews, so please keep them coming!


	23. V is for Vail

**Title**: Twenty-Six Weekends

**Author**: Tsarina Smith

**Rating**: PG-13 (for now)

**Disclaimer**: JAG isn't mine. If it was, nothing after season 8 would have happened.

**Spoilers**: Mostly everything after Lifeline and Measure of Men, But the show ended years ago, so the whole series is fair game. Seasons 2-10 anyways.

**Summary**: When Mac returns from the Guadalcanal, Harm decides to convince her to give them a chance. Mac, who is fed up with men is reluctant. So Harm talks her into spending the next 26 weeks with him, doing different activities for each letter of the alphabet. For example, Harm will pick an activity for 'A' and Mac for 'B', etc.

The idea for this comes from Elizabeth Noble's novel Alphabet Weekends. If you like chick lit, I highly recommend it.

**Authors Notes**: Thanks so much guys! Your reviews just make me happier and happier :) You all are so flippin' awesome!!! Once again, I'm so sorry for the delay. If I weren't graduating next year, I would soooooooo be changing my major!

I hope you guys enjoy this, and I really hope you enjoy the next part, as it has been my favorite one to write so far!

**V is for Vail**

"Hey Andy, it's Mac." She smiled as her friend greeted her. "I'm doing great." She blushed and smiled. "Harm is doing great. That's actually one of the reasons I called. Do you and Ben still have that beautiful cabin in Vail?"

"Yeah, of course." He said. "We were just there last weekend actually. Why do you ask?"

By the end of the conversation, he had promised her the use of the cabin for the weekend and she was elated. Her and Harm had never gone skiing together, and she thought that sounded like a great idea for their 'V' weekend. The only problem was that she wanted more then just Saturday, so she needed to try and get either Friday or Monday off as well. As much as she wanted a day off for them, she hated the thought of going to talk to the Admiral. They had promised him that they would keep their relationship out if the office and this did not exactly feel like they were keeping it to themselves. She shrugged herself out of her thoughts and decided to go ahead and get it over with.

Mac made it through the bullpen quickly and stopped before Tiner's desk to see if her commanding officer was available. After receiving permission to enter, she opened the door and made her way to his desk. She started to come to attention, but he waved her off and asked her to have a seat.

"What's going on, Colonel?"

She took a deep breath. "Sir, I know Harm and I promised to keep our relationship out of the office, but I need to ask you for a favor."

AJ leaned back in his chair and nodded. "You need me to watch Nina again?"

Mac shook her head and smiled. "Well that too." She smiled sheepishly. "We're actually taking her with us this time. A friend of mine has a great place in Vail, and we're going to go skiing for the weekend."

"Sounds good," he said, "what's the favor?"

"I was just hoping you would let us take a day of leave on either Friday or Monday."

AJ nodded. "The two of you both have enough leave accrued that it shouldn't be a problem." He glanced down at his calendar and then looked at her. "It'd be better for me if you both took Monday."

"That's perfect. Thank you, sir."

"No problem, Mac." She stood up, pulled herself to attention and exited his office.

* * *

Saturday morning they woke up bright and early and headed to the airport. She had told him where they were going so that he could pack appropriately. He was just as excited about the weekend as she was. Other then the long trip over the holidays to his parent's home, they had never had a full weekend out of town together.

She was looking forward to not only the skiing, but also the beautiful cabin, the hot tub, and some time alone with the man she loved.

"Vail was a great idea." He said with a small smile in her direction.

The flight was long and tedious. A screaming three year old sat behind them, kicking the back of Harm's seat for the majority of the seven hour flight. At one point when he turned and looked at the parents, the mother told him that she had paid as much for their seats as he had, and her son could do as he wished.

Once they stepped off the plane Harm exhaled a sigh he had obviously been holding onto for a while. "Now I remember why I love flying so much."

Humoring him, she smiled and asked why.

"Because there are never more then two people in the plane. I really wanted to kill that kid."

Mac nodded and they walked towards baggage. "Well, with a mother like that that little boy is going to grow into someone I would want my daughter to stay far away from."

"Our daughter." He corrected. He grinned at her and squeezed her hand. "Let's get out of here. I'm ready to get to the cabin."

"Sounds wonderful."

* * *

The cabin was just as wonderful as Mac remembered. It was a small, but lovely two bedroom place, with a massive jacuzzi tub in the state of the art bathroom, a sinfully comfortable bed in the master bedroom and a working fireplace in the beautifully decorated living room.

"Wow, this is gorgeous." Harm said as he took in the cabin. Mac smiled and picked up his hand and led him into the master bedroom. She put her bag on the floor by the dresser and he sat his on the overstuffed armchair. "So, what are we doing first?" He asked.

She sat down on the bed and pushed her fingers through her soft dark locks. "Well, we could go skiing, since that's what we came for. Or we could go out and look around town. Or we could stay here for a little while and then have a nice dinner."

He grinned and sat next to her on the bed. He picked up her hand and placed a soft kiss in her palm. "Well, what would we do if we stayed here for a while and then went to dinner?" He released her hand and shifted so she was in front of him. He began gently kneading her shoulders and then kissed her neck.

"Mmm." She always had a hard time forming coherent thoughts anytime his lips were touching her body. "Well." She closed her eyes and reached around so her fingers tangled in his dark hair. "I think maybe we should break in the hot tub. Get some of that plane smell off of us."

He stopped his ministrations and stood up. He extended his hand to her and once she was up he lifted her into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist and they made their way to the bathroom. Once inside the beautiful bathroom, he sat her on the counter and looked around. "It's beautiful."

"Not to sound stereotypical, but most gay men have exquisite taste." She noticed the candles around the room and leaned over to open a drawer. She hit pay dirt and found a lighter. She started lighting the candles and then handed the lighter to Harm so he could finish. Once he was finished she gave the room a once over and smiled. "Beautiful."

He looked at her and smiled. It always amazed him how an already stunning woman became positively breathtaking in candle light. "Incredibly beautiful." He moved closer to her until he was standing between her legs and he lowered his head to hers.

Their lips fused in an intense kiss and his hands slid down her sides to the hem of the sweater. His fingers closed around the hem of the cream colored cashmere sweater and began pulling it up. They separated long enough to lift the offending garment over her head.

"Harm, start the tub." He nodded and turned towards the tub and began filling it with water. Once the water had filled to a nice level, he flipped the switch that would turn on the jets and then turned back to Mac. His breath caught in his throat when he noticed her lack of clothing. She had stripped down to nothing but her navy blue lace panties.

"God, you're gorgeous."

She pulled him closer to him and smiled. "You're pretty fantastic looking yourself. But you're way overdressed." She began working the buttons of his striped shirt and slid it off. "You look so good without a shirt." She placed soft open mouthed kisses down his chest as her nimble fingers began to work the button of his jeans. The pants unfastened and she pulled them past his hips with a yank. He stepped out of the pants and boxers and toed off his socks. He stepped into the tub and extended his hand to her and helped her into the bubbling tub. He leaned back and she settled in between his legs.

"This is heaven." He said with a sigh.

She smiled and leaned her head against his chest. "I completely agree."

* * *

Sunday morning Mac's internal clock woke her up. She snuggled closer to him, taking in the heat his naked body offered. She nestled her face in the crook of his neck and sighed. "Harm."

He groaned and tightened his arms around her.

She smiled and began drawing designs on his chest with her finger. "Harm…" He twitched and she moved her fingers lower down his chest.

"Why are you harassing me?" He asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"Don't you want to go skiing?"

"I want to keep the woman I love naked and in my arms."

Mac smiled and stroked his chest. "We can sleep in when we're home. I want to go ski. And play in the snow."

Harm sighed and opened his eyes. "Fine. I guess I'll get out of bed." He sat up and kissed her forehead. "Do you want to shower first?"

She shook her head. "You can go first. I go get us some breakfast." He nodded and leaned in for a kiss and then disappeared into the bathroom. She slid into the button down shirt he had worn the previous day and went into the kitchen. They had stopped at the grocery store the night before and gotten a few items to keep around the cabin. She pulled out the carton of a half dozen eggs and began scrambling them. While those were working over a gentle heat, she popped two slices of thick bread into the toaster and made a pot of coffee. Harm was quick in the shower and less then ten minutes later he was dressed and in the kitchen. She handed him a cup of coffee and they sat down to breakfast.

"That was great." He said, once the last bite of egg was gone.

"Thanks." She stood up and put her dish in the dishwasher. "Thanks, honey. I'm going to go take a shower now."

He nodded. "Ok. I'll clean up in here."

* * *

Once she was showered and they were both dressed in ski suits, they headed out to a ski lodge a few miles away. Once there they rented a locker for the afternoon to store their belongings and then went to rent skis.

"I haven't done this in a really long time." Harm said, as he put on his boots.

"Neither have I." She said with a smile. "So I guess we should start with an easy slope?"

He nodded. "That would probably be a good idea." They slowly made their way to the lift, anxiety building in their bellies as the lift carried them to a beginners slope. When it was their turn to get off, he looked over at her and raised his eyebrows. "Ready?"

She nodded and they lowered themselves from the seat. Once their skis were touching the soft white powder, they took a deep breath, bent their knees and pushed themselves off.

It was a disaster before they were even halfway down the slope. Mac couldn't slow herself down and toppled into Harm, sending them both to the ground. Once they were back up and going, Harm almost mowed down a little girl. Luckily her father pulled her out of the way quickly.

They finally made it down the mountain in one piece and Harm pulled off his goggles and looked at her. "Vail was an amazing idea, but I don't think skiing is for us."

Mac smiled and nodded. "I agree." She pulled off her goggles and they began making their way to the rental desk. Once the had turned in their skiing equipment and had retrieved their things from the locker she told him her idea for the rest of the day. "I say we build a fire first off. Then, I saw some board games and a DVD player. We can just curl up in front of the fire and take it easy for the rest of the weekend."

He pulled her close and placed a kiss at her hairline. "That sounds absolutely perfect."

**End of V**

Hope you guys enjoyed it!!! Don't forget to leave feedback. With the WGA strike and my shows going off air, I need all the happiness I can get!

And I am sorry this was so short. This really has been the most difficult letter for me to write. It didn't help that I've only been skiiing once and within 5 minutes I had fallen and slid down the mountain, on my face and literally the entire right side of my face was bruised for a week. So. Yeah. Lets just say I'm VERY excited about the next letter. It's already done and waiting on my beta to go over it, so hopefully I'll have it up soon!


	24. W is for Wedding

**Title**: Twenty-Six Weekends

**Author**: Tsarina Smith

**Rating**: PG-13 (for now)

**Disclaimer**: JAG isn't mine. If it was, nothing after season 8 would have happened.

**Spoilers**: Mostly everything after Lifeline and Measure of Men, But the show ended years ago, so the whole series is fair game. Seasons 2-10 anyways.

**Summary**: When Mac returns from the Guadalcanal, Harm decides to convince her to give them a chance. Mac, who is fed up with men is reluctant. So Harm talks her into spending the next 26 weeks with him, doing different activities for each letter of the alphabet. For example, Harm will pick an activity for 'A' and Mac for 'B', etc.

The idea for this comes from Elizabeth Noble's novel Alphabet Weekends. If you like chick lit, I highly recommend it.

**Authors Notes:** If you guys are throwing things at me after this part, I will completely understand. :) Thanks again for all of your reviews. I appreciate them soooo much! I hope you enjoy this!!!

Oh, and to see the dress that I picked out for Mac, go here: cinderellahn(dot)livejournal(dot)com/203668(dot)html

**W is for Wedding**

With a sigh, Mac crashed in her desk chair and leaned forward, burying her head in her hands. Court this morning had been a disaster. Actually, calling it a disaster was being generous. 'When would people learn?' She thought to herself. 'When will they learn to not only try and run someone over with a car, but also to stop lying about things that would inevitably come out in court?'

She picked her head up and flipped open her agenda. She hoped to God there was nothing pressing he had to do this afternoon, because all she wanted to do was to cut out a little early and spend the rest of the evening in a bubble bath with the latest Nora Roberts novel. Mac flipped to this week's page and sighed with relief. The rest of her day was clear. She started to get her things together when a note on Saturday's block caught her attention.

Jack and Angela's wedding.

Crap.

Her two friends she had met during paintball were going to give their wedding a second shot. The first time it was apparently called off because they found out Angela was still married from a vacation in Fiji. They managed to track down the long lost husband, get a divorce and were going to try again. But since she and Harm had switched weekends several weeks ago so that 'S' could stand for 'Sarah Rabb', 'W' was no longer her weekend.

'Well, he'll just have to give it back.' She said to herself. She finished getting her things together, and left her office. She turned off the light and shut the door and headed to the Admiral's office. She smiled at Tiner as she walked past him and opened the door. Her heart thudded upon seeing Harm behind the massive desk. He was in charge for the week since the Admiral was in Italy for his daughter's wedding.

Harm looked up when he heard the door open and smiled at Mac. "You know anyone else I would at least have to have yelled at for coming in unannounced."

Mac waited till the door was shut before leaning over the desk and giving him a quick peck. "Well, lucky it's only me then." She sat down in the chair across from him and sat her briefcase on the floor. "I just wanted to let you know I'm heading out a little early. It's been the worst day."

Concern spread over his handsome features. "Is everything okay?"

She nodded. "Yes, it's fine. Court was just a nightmare, I've got a killer headache and I just want to go home and rest."

"Okay." He said softly. "I won't be home till late. I've got so much here that I need to get done before the Admiral gets back on Monday."

"That's fine. I'll see you when you get home." They both stood and shared another brief kiss and she turned to leave. Remembering the plans for the weekend, she turned quickly. "Harm, I need to talk to you about the weekend."

"I haven't decided what we're doing yet, so don't ask."

Mac smiled and shook her head. "I actually need you to switch with me. Before we went up to Grandma Sarah's, I had made plans for this weekend already. Plans that can not be changed and I can not break."

He sighed. "That means I get stuck with 'X' and 'Z'."

She rolled her eyes. "This game was your idea, so deal with it. Since you don't have anything planned already, I assume you don't mind?"

Harm shook his head. "No, I don't mind at all. We can do whatever you want."

"A woman loves hearing her man say that."

He looked at her, with a lascivious smile on his face. "If you like, I can say it more often."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later at home. Love you."

"Love you too." He watched as she left the office. He sighed and sat back in his chair, turning his attention once again to the budget report. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Since the wedding was late on Saturday, she actually got to sleep in for a change. Mac woke at 9:00 and was more then a little surprised to find that other then the dog, she was in bed alone. She stood up and pulled her robe on before heading to the kitchen. Harm was sitting at the table, papers covering every conceivable surface looking more exhausted then she had ever seen him.

"Harm?"

He looked up, his normally bright blue eyes looking dull and bloodshot. He was in dire need of a shave and he still had on his uniform from the day before. "Hey Mac."

"Please tell me you at least came to bed for a little while last night."

He shook his head and drained the last of his coffee. "I wish I could." He looked back down at the reports and sighed. "I don't know how he does it."

Mac walked over to the table and began picking up the papers against his protest. "Harm, get some sleep. I'm not kidding. The plans I have for us to do today, I need you awake and charming."

"Stop it." He snapped. "I've got to get this done."

She shook her head. "No, you don't. You need to get some sleep, you need to honor your commitment to me by going out with me later today and you need to not worry about this. It will all get done."

"Don't make me feel guilty for wanting to do my job."

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. I'm just telling you that you need to take care of yourself and relax. I'll help you with it tonight and all day tomorrow if you want."

"Mac, I have to do this myself. Ever since I became a lawyer, everyone has been telling me that I'll be the Judge Advocate some day. How the hell will I ever make it as the JAG if I can't even manage the job for one lousy week?"

She nodded and handed him the folder. "Do what you want." She went to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

A little over an hour later, she was showered and dressed in comfortable jeans and a nice sweater. She looked at the invitation again and saw that the attire was 'cocktail attire' and pulled one of her favorite dresses out of the closet. It was a fun, black and white polka dot silk dress, with a halter neck, a fitted bodice, and a full skirt that fell just below her knees. She put the dress in a garment bag, tossed some black open toed pumps in the shoe compartment and picked a bright red clutch to carry. Once she had gathered her make up, a curling iron and a hair brush into a large tote, she left the apartment, not kissing or even saying goodbye to Harm.

Mac went to the mall first to pick out a gift for the happy couple. She knew that Jack was immensely wealthy, so finding a gift was difficult to say the least. After about an hour at the mall, she finally went to Williams-Sonoma and bought them a gift card and got a beautiful silver picture frame from Saks. After a quick stop by Hallmark for a card and a gift bag, she headed over to Dr. Brennan's house. Her friend had told her that the women were all meeting there to get ready and have a nice brunch and that she was more then welcome to join them. Once at Brennan's home, Mac knocked on the door and waited for a moment till a radiant Angela flung it open.

"Mac! I'm so glad you could make it!" Once they had embraced, Angela stepped aside and let her in. "Come on in, the food will be ready in a few minutes."

The brunch was being catered, and since Angela had invited more then just the wedding party, there were several women there that Mac didn't know. She smiled and said hello to Brennan and Cam and then let Angela introduce her to the others. Finally, they sat down to eat. The meal was a decadent assortment of fruit filled pastries, fluffy scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, fresh fruit and a wide variety of alcoholic drinks. When Angela offered her a mimosa, she shook her head and asked for plain orange juice instead.

They all sat down to eat, and Mac tried to force herself not to think about her fight with Harm. As fights go, it wasn't that bad of one, but it still had her upset. All she could think about was what their future held for them when eventually he did become the JAG.

* * *

After stuffing themselves to the gills, they made their way to the church where the wedding was going to be held. Amidst all the giggling and hair curling and helping one another with make up, Mac had a feeling this is what she missed out on by not having friends in high school to go to the prom with. She slid into her dress and moisturized her long, dark legs before putting on her shoes and then walked over to one of the many mirrors set up. She plugged in her curling iron and did her hair, touched up her make up and looked over at Angela. Granted, she hadn't known her for too long, but she had never seen the bride look more beautiful or happier. Her heart hurt thinking about how badly she wanted to be Harm's wife, and how mad she was that he chose work over being here today. She slipped on her coat and excused herself, walking outside and sitting down on one of the benches. She had been sitting their quietly for a few minutes when Seeley, the best man sat down beside her.

"Is it okay if I join you?"

She nodded and smiled. "Hi Seeley. Of course."

He smiled. "Please, call me Booth. Where's Harm?"

Mac sighed. "He's not coming. Our boss is out of town, so Harm is in charge this week and he's too busy with work to have been able to make it."

"Ah. Workaholics. Probably the most difficult people in the world to be in love with." He thought of Bones and sighed softly. She was doing better, but her work came before just about anything else.

"He's always been incredibly dedicated to his work, but he's never put the work before our relationship."

"And I'll never do it again."

They both looked up at the familiar voice. Booth smiled and patted her shoulder. "I'll see you guys later." Harm nodded at him and took his spot next to Mac on the bench.

"I'm so sorry for how I acted this morning."

She looked at him briefly and then back at the snow covered trees. "I want a marriage, Harm. When we eventually do get married, I want a real marriage. I don't want two people just residing in the same house. When you become JAG, and it's not a question of 'if', it's only a matter of 'when'; I don't want you putting the job ahead of your family. I'm realistic. I know sometimes you will have to work late, but I've barely seen you at all this week and I can't live like that."

"You won't have to." He said softly. "If it ever comes down to a question of the job or you, despite what my behavior today may indicate, you'll win every time."

* * *

The wedding was beautiful. This time it had gone off without a hitch and now they were on their way to Jack's mansion for a reception. Heated tents had been set up outside. Beautifully set tables were on one side and a spacious dance floor was on the other. They had a delicious dinner and now soft music was signaling that the bride and groom were about to share their first dance. Everyone watched as the happy couple moved around the dance floor in tune to the music. Well, almost everyone. Mac was watching the couple, but Harm was only watching her. She looked even more gorgeous then usual in the soft lighting.

He loved his career, but nothing compared to how much he loved her. The couple's dance ended and other couples began flooding the dance floor. He tugged at his royal blue tie and stood up. He extended his hand to her and they walked out to the dance floor.

"It was a beautiful wedding." He said softly.

She smiled and nodded. "It was, wasn't it? It was the first non-military wedding I've been to in a very long time."

"I know. I think the last wedding I was at was Bud and Harriet's."

She thought for a second. "Yeah, me too."

"What kind of wedding would you like?" He asked.

Her eyes widened and she studied his face. "Something very small and private. Maybe in an exotic location." She shrugged. "I just know I don't want anything big and I know I'd like to get married and have the wedding be about us, not our friends and family. What about you?"

Harm shook his head. "I don't care as long as the end result is that you become my wife."

She smiled and placed her head on his chest and they swayed in silence to the slow music.

* * *

Around 10:00, they finally were home from the wedding. Once they had collected the puppy from their neighbor, they went into the bedroom and changed into more comfortable clothes. Harm climbed in bed and looked at Mac. She looked towards the living room and told him she'd be right back. He snuggled into the blankets and then his eyes widened in surprise when Mac walked back in the bedroom with her laptop and the folders full of paperwork he'd been working on early.

"Mac…"

She shook her head and climbed into the bed next to him. "I want to help, Harm." She opened up her laptop and used his USB flash drive to open up the spreadsheet and looked at him expectantly. "Where do we start?"

Harm reached over and closed the computer, setting it and the files on the floor. "Work can wait." He leaned over and lowered his lips to hers.

She couldn't be magnanimous when he was kissing her like that and ran her fingers through his hair. After a breathless kiss, she pushed him back and smiled. "How tired are you?"

"Not tired enough that I'm goin to pass up making love to the most beautiful woman on the planet." He shifted so he was on top of her and once again lowered his lips to hers.

**End of W**

I sure a lot of you had something else in mind when you saw 'wedding', but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Oh, and I know some of you are probaby thinking, "An outside reception when its snowing? Is she crazy?" Well, I am crazy, but in **Father of the Bride**, it snowed they night before the wedding, and the reception was still in the outiside tents. So...

Feedback continues to be my favorite thing on the planet.


	25. X is for X

**Title**: Twenty-Six Weekends

**Author**: Tsarina Smith

**Rating**: PG-13 (for now)

**Disclaimer**: JAG isn't mine. If it was, nothing after season 8 would have happened.

**Spoilers**: Mostly everything after Lifeline and Measure of Men, But the show ended years ago, so the whole series is fair game. Seasons 2-10 anyways.

**Summary**: When Mac returns from the Guadalcanal, Harm decides to convince her to give them a chance. Mac, who is fed up with men is reluctant. So Harm talks her into spending the next 26 weeks with him, doing different activities for each letter of the alphabet. For example, Harm will pick an activity for 'A' and Mac for 'B', etc.

The idea for this comes from Elizabeth Noble's novel Alphabet Weekends. If you like chick lit, I highly recommend it.

**Authors Notes:** So yeah. It's been a loooooonnnnnnng time. But, unfortunately final exams and then working 40 hours a week the entire season made writing a challenge. BUT. I have excellent news for you guys… I normally would never post chapters back to back, but I feel I owe you guys this much since it's been two months since my last update. I plan on posting Y & Z sometime this weekend. Anyhoo. Thanks for the emails and messages asking about the status of this. It's nice to know it was missed.

**X is for X**

Harm clicked on a link on his computer and groaned as more windows popped up. Frustrated, he pushed himself away from his desk and stepped out in the bullpen. He glanced around and sighed as his eyes fell on Harriet. She looked up and caught his eye. He smiled and made his way over to her office. She was starting to show and they were all trying to make things as easy on her as possible. He perched himself on the edge of her desk and sighed. "I can't figure anything out for Mac and me to do on Saturday."

She grinned and leaned back in her chair, placing her palms on her belly. "What letter is this weekend?"

"X." He sighed. "I've asked Sturgis and he's been no help."

"Glad you see I'm your last option."

Harm rolled his eyes and smiled. "You've helped me enough during our little game."

"X is a pretty hard one. Maybe… 'X marks the spot'? Maybe do a treasure map or something?"

He thought for a moment and shook his head. "That's not me. And Mac knows it."

"True." They sat there in silence for a moment and looked up when Bud approached. "Hey Bud."

He smiled at Harm and discretely squeezed Harriet's shoulder. "What are you guys talking about?"

"We're trying to think of something for Harm and Mac to do this weekend. The letter is 'X'. Any suggestions?"

Bud shrugged and stood behind Harriet. "Maybe an X-Files marathon?"

Harm looked at Harriet and smiled as she rolled her eyes. "Well, we did a TV marathon for 'O'. We had a marathon of that show 'the Office'."

"Well," Bud started, "what if you used 'X' as a variable. X could stand for anything."

Harriet looked back and smiled at her husband. "That's a good idea honey."

Harm nodded. "It's a great idea." He stood up and clapped him on the back on back. "I'll leave you guys alone now. Thanks for the help, guys."

* * *

By the end of the day, Harm had figured out what he and Mac were going to do over the weekend and looked forward to going home and spending the evening with the love of his life. He looked for her as he was leaving, but came up empty. He called down to the security guard in the parking lot and found out she had already left for the day.

More then a little concerned, he gathered his things quickly and went out to his car to head home. Mac hadn't seemed herself all day. She was quiet, hadn't wanted to go to lunch and seemed kind of out of it. Breaking more then a few speed limits, he quickly arrived at their apartment quickly and hurried inside.

"Mac! You home?"

His breathing returned to normal when she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Is everything okay? You left early."

She nodded. "I had a lot on my mind."

Harm took in her appearance and began to worry more. Her normally dark skin was pale and her eyes were red. "Baby, what's the matter?"

She visibly winced, and then grimaced. "Bad choice of words." She gestured back to the bathroom. "Come sit in here with me." She disappeared back into the bathroom. She watched the door and when he appeared in the doorway, she patted the spot on the bathtub next to her and looked over at him.

"What's going on, Mac?"

She picked up a small box and handed it to him. His heart took a swan dive to his stomach and he looked over at her. "Are you pregnant?"

She shrugged and looked at him with teary eyes. I'm not sure yet. I took one test and the damn thing had a mixed reading. So I went out and bought another one and I'm waiting on it."

"I don't understand why you're so upset. I thought you wanted kids."

Mac gave him a wistful smile. "I do want kids. You know I want a family more than anything. But not like this. I'd like to be married first. I want a house. I don't want to be pregnant in my wedding dress, or even worse have the baby before I am married. This isn't the way I wanted things to happen."

"Honey, we love each other and we plan on spending the rest of our lives together, what does it really matter if things happen out of order."

She shrugged. "This just wasn't how I wanted things to happen."

He reached over and picked up her hand. "I know." Harm sighed and let go of her hand and pulled her to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "But whatever happens, we'll be fine."

Mac looked at him and nodded. "I know we will." She opened her mouth to speak, just as the egg timer sitting on the sink buzzed. Taking a deep breath, she reached over and slowly picked up the little plastic stick.

"One line." Harm said softly. "What's that mean?"

"It's negative."

They both set their in silence for a moment and released a sigh of relief. "You ok?" He asked her.

"Better, now." She gave him a watery smile. "I'm still a little shaky though. I'm going to call my doctor and see if I can get in for a blood test." She got up and left Harm sitting alone in the bathroom. His head dropped to his hands and he ran his finger through his hair in frustration. As much as he wanted a child with Mac, he agreed one hundred percent that the time wasn't right. He stood up and walked into the bedroom, where she was sitting on the bed talking to her doctor's office.

"I can be there in twenty minutes." She was saying. "Thank you." Mac hung up the phone and looked at him. "I'm going to the doctor."

He nodded. "I'd like to go with you."

"I'd like that."

* * *

Saturday morning came, and Harm awoke first. He curled his body closer to hers and placed a soft kiss to her bare shoulder. The last two days had been a little odd. The pregnancy scare had them both a little out of sorts. However, he had realized that even though the timing wasn't right, he wanted to father her children more then anything in the world. They had been seeing each other for almost five months, but had been in love with her much, much longer. Maybe it was time for him to start thinking about making their status more permanent.

He ran his hand down her arm and slowly climbed out of bed. He disappeared into the bathroom and turned on the shower. While he soaped himself up, and lathered up his hair, all he could think about was that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sarah MacKenzie, and he was ready for the rest of his life to start as soon as possible. He chuckled to himself; 'I've watched _When Harry met Sally_ one too many times'. He finished his shower, toweled off and went to wake her up. "Mac, baby, it's time to get up."

She rolled over and snuggled into his pillow. "Hey."

He placed his hand on her sheet covered hip bone. "You want to go get in the shower? So we can get going."

She nodded. "I'll get up in a minute." She rolled onto her back and clutched the sheet to her chest. "What are we doing today?"

Harm looked her over appreciatively. "If you want to stay looking like that all day, we can spend the day here."

She rolled her eyes and sat up. "Nope, it's Saturday. We're going out." She let the sheet fall from her breasts and slowly crawled out of bed. Mac stood and flashed him a smile. "Too bad you've already taken your shower."

"I wouldn't mind another." He stood up and let the towel fall, and followed her back to the shower.

* * *

After a shower, where most of the time was spent with her pressed against the wall and him pushing into her, they were finally out of the shower, dressed and ready to leave the apartment.

"So what are we doing today?" Mac asked as she got herself buckled in.

"Well, I couldn't think of anything for us to do for X. Not one thing. So, I decided that X would just be a variable and we could do whatever we want to do."

"That's a good idea."

Harm covered Mac's hand with hers and pulled out into traffic. "I was thinking maybe we could start our day with brunch at the Ritz Carlton. And then you can pick what we do next." Mac nodded her consent and they headed out to Tyson's Corner. Once at the hotel, the hostess took them to a table and Harm pulled out a chair for Mac.

Once filling their plates with food, they made their way back to the table and sat down to eat.

"So what do you want to do next?" Harm asked, in between bites of scrambled egg.

Mac shrugged and took a bite of her croissant. "I don't know. We could go see a movie. Maybe go by the mall and pick up your grandmother a birthday gift. Or, we could go explore some of the museums."

"We could do all of them. They all sound good to me."

They finished their brunch and went to the mall before. While walking through some of stores looking for Sarah a gift, Harm couldn't help but be drawn to the displays in jewelry store windows. He chuckled internally; when he decided to do something, it consumed him completely.

* * *

"I can't believe you couldn't find her anything." Mac said. She secured her purchases in the back of the SUV and then climbed in the front seat herself.

He shrugged and got in his own car. "I still have a little time before her birthday." He smiled at her and drove to a nearby park.

She looked around the crowded park and then looked at him. "What are we doing here?"

"There is a jazz concert here today at 3:00. I was thinking we could just hang out and listen to music." Harm spotted a swing set with just two swings not two far away. He grabbed Mac's hand and hurried over to the swings. "We can still hear the music from here. And we're away from the crowd."

"And we're on the swings." Mac looked up at him with a brilliant smile. "I love swings." She sat on one of them and he stepped up behind her and gave her a couple of good pushes, then moved to his swing.

"So why do you love swings?"

Her smile turned wistful as she pumped her legs and went higher. "When I was a kid we had an old swing set in the backyard. When things would get really bad, I'd go outside and just go as high and as fast as I could go. It was like I was lying away from all the bad things at home."

He reached over and grabbed one of the chains to her swing and slowed them both. "I hope you never feel like that ever again."

"I don't think I ever will." She started swinging again and looked ahead. "So. I've been thinking a lot about babies since the other day."

He nodded. "I have too." He was quiet for a moment before looking over at her. "What do you want to name our kids?"

"I'm thinking Blake Matthew for a boy and Madeline Alexis for a girl, Maddie for short."

"I like both of those." He stopped swinging and looked at her. "What would have happened if you had been pregnant?"

She stopped again and sighed. "We would have dealt with it. We would have had a baby that we would love and protect and take care of. Now that I'm not stressing out, I can see that logically see that now. A pregnancy may not fit in with my time table, but I still would've loved our baby with everything I have."

"You'll be a great mom." Harm said softly.

* * *

Later that evening when they returned home, Mac went and changed into sweats, and Harm headed to the kitchen to make some popcorn. He emerged a few minutes later with a bowl of popcorn and two bottles of water. He smiled at the image of Mac and their growing puppy curled up next to her. He sat on the other side and sat their snacks down.

"So what movie are we watching?" Harm asked.

She held up the DVD case for SHAG. "Ever seen this?" He shook his head. "It's one of my favorite guilty pleasure movies. It's about four girls who go to Myrtle Beach for summer vacation and meet boys, and enter dance contests and get in trouble. I love it."

"Who all is in it?" He asked, taking the case from her.

"Bridget Fonda, Pheobe Cates, Annabeth Gish… I think you'll enjoy it." Mac hit the play button on the remote and leaned against his arm.

"Hmm. Annabeth Gish. I've always liked her." He wrapped his arm around her and smiled as the movie started. This was the life he had always wanted it, and he wanted to make it permanent. As soon as possible.

**End of X**

Once again. Sorry for the (massive) delay. We had a snow day today, AND I already had a 4 day weekend, so I plan on having this thing done by Monday. Only two more parts, so maybe even sooner then Monday!

And as always, feedback is appreciated!!!!!! (and adored!!!)

And I know the Ritz Carlton brunch is on Sunday, but in my world it's on Saturday as well.


	26. Y is for Yard Sales

**Title**: Twenty-Six Weekends

**Author**: Tsarina Smith

**Rating**: PG-13 (for now)

**Disclaimer**: JAG isn't mine. If it was, nothing after season 8 would have happened.

**Spoilers**: Mostly everything after Lifeline and Measure of Men, But the show ended years ago, so the whole series is fair game. Seasons 2-10 anyways.

**Summary**: When Mac returns from the Guadalcanal, Harm decides to convince her to give them a chance. Mac, who is fed up with men is reluctant. So Harm talks her into spending the next 26 weeks with him, doing different activities for each letter of the alphabet. For example, Harm will pick an activity for 'A' and Mac for 'B', etc.

The idea for this comes from Elizabeth Noble's novel Alphabet Weekends. If you like chick lit, I highly recommend it.

**Authors Notes:** One more to go!!!!

**Y is for Yard sales**

Mac tapped lightly on Harm's door and then let herself in. Confusion spread over her face as she watched him quickly close a folder and clicked the mouse a couple of times before looking up at her. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. What's up?" He crossed his arms over the folder and gave her a smile.

She eyed him warily and went n. "You up for lunch? That new Moroccan restaurant you've been watching is finally open. I thought maybe we could go eat there."

He nodded. "That sounds good. When do you want to go?"

"Um, now."

Harm grimaced and shook his head. "Ah, Mac, I can't go now. I'm in the middle of something and I'm waiting on a call."

She sighed. "Ok. Well, I'll see you in a little bit."

"Of course. Have a good lunch."

Mac nodded and went back into the bullpen. After thinking for a minute, she grabbed her things from her office and left, dialing a number on her way to the parking lot. After two rings, a perky voice finally picked up. "Hey Ang, its Mac."

"Mac! Hey! We ere just talking about you!"

"Really," Mac grinned, "should I be concerned?"

Her friend laughed and said no. "Brennan and I were just flipping through my wedding pictures and we came across one of the three of us and Cam. It's a good shot; I'll have to get you a copy."

"That would be nice." Mac said with a smile. "So anyways, I'm just calling to see if you wanted to meet for lunch."

"Yes!" Angela stood up and headed to her office for her purse and coat. "I just got turned down by both Brennan and Jack." She smiled as Mac laughed. "So where did you want to go?"

"I wanted to try that new Moroccan place over near the FBI building"

"I've heard its good. So I'll meet you there?"

"Yeah," Mac said, "I'm leaving Falls Church now, so I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

* * *

Angela arrived first and secured a table for the two of them. She stood when she saw Mac come in. They greeted each other warmly and then sat down. "I brought some of the wedding pictures."

Mac eagerly took the envelope and began flipping through them. She smiled at one of the newlyweds sharing their first dance. "It was such a beautiful wedding, Ang."

"Thanks." Angela said her smile radiant.

"Oh wow."

"The one of you and Harm?"

Mac nodded. "I love this." The photo was taken when neither were looking. They had been sitting at a table in a quiet corner of the tent. They were sitting ridiculously close together. She was looking at him with a look that can only be described as pure love and adoration, and he looked at her with something akin to awe. One of her hands was wrapped in his and he had just placed a tender kiss on it. The candlelight had bathed them in soft, romantic glow, and the beautiful blood red roses provided a splash of sensual color.

"I'm definitely getting you a copy of that one." Angela said with a smile.

Mac smiled as she flipped through the pictures, pausing at one of Brennan and Booth. "They look amazing together."

"Yeah, and everyone sees it but them." They sat there conversing lightly while Mac continued to look at the pictures. Her face lit up at one of her, Harm and Booth laughing and another one of Brennan admiring Harm's gun made her laugh.

"Those are great." She neatly put them back in the folder and beamed at her friend. "So how is the whole newlywed thing?'

"Amazing. I love it. It's not any different then living together, but checking the 'Mrs.' box on forms, and my drivers license now says 'Angela Montenegro-Hodgins', well. I just love it."

"I bet."

Angela looked at her friend and cocked her head. "Everything okay with Harm?"

Mac nodded. "It couldn't be better. I'm just ready to move forward a little, myself."

* * *

Back at JAG, Harm was anxiously pacing the floor, waiting for Tiner to call and say the Admiral could see him now. Finally, after almost five minutes of pacing, he finally got the call and made his way to the Admiral's office. He knocked on the door and opened it once he heard his CO's familiar bark.

"Harm. Sit." AJ gestured to the chair and closed the file he had in front of him. "What on Earth is so important?"

"Sir, I have two things to ask you, actually. The first is that I need a week off for both myself and for Colonel MacKenzie."

"Does this have something to do with your game?"

Harm nodded. "Yes sir. Not this Saturday, but the next is the last week of it. I'd like next Saturday and the following week off, sir."

"Can I ask where you're going?"

He sighed. "I'd prefer if you didn't. This has to be a complete surprise for Mac, and she can be relentless if she want to find out something. For the sake of everyone's sanity, I'd like to keep the details of that week a surprise."

"I understand." AJ pulled out a calendar and made a few notes. "I'll tell you what, Harm. Sturgis has already asked to have that Friday off, and I will not be here that day because of meetings on the hill. I need one of the three of you here that day. Get him to work and you can have it off."

"Thank you, sir." Harm stood and waited for AJ to dismiss him.

"Harm?" AJ said questioningly.

"Yes sir?"

"You had something else you wanted to ask me?"

A blush spread over Harm's face, and he smiled sheepishly. "Would you take care of Nina while we're gone?"

AJ smiled. "Of course, son. Now go start bargaining with Sturgis. And let me know what the two of you decide."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Sturgis, I need to talk to you. And it's important." Sturgis looked at Harm and nodded. They went into Harm's office and shut the door. Harm sighed and looked at his friend. "I really need you to change the day you asked off for."

"Harm, what are you talking about?"

Harm began his pacing again. "Not this Saturday, but next is the final week of my game with Mac. And I have something amazing planned for that entire week. But the Admiral told me that you already had plans to have that Friday off, and since he would be on the Hill in meetings all day, he needed one of the three of us to be here."

"I can't, buddy. Bobbie and I are going to that inn you and Mac went to."

"Please. Sturg, I would never ask you to change your plans if it was not ridiculously important. Please. I will do anything you want. Hell, I will pay for you and Bobbie to go up there the following weekend. Or even this weekend. Please."

Sturgis sighed and nodded. "Fine. I will change my plans. Under two conditions."

Reluctantly, Harm nodded. "Okay."

"First, tell me what in the hell you're planning that's so important that I change my plans, and second, I want to borrow one of your Corvettes when we do go, I don't care if it's yours or Mac's, but I think a romantic weekend would be even more fun in a little red sports car." He extended his hand to Harm and they shook on it.

"Deal." Harm walked over to his desk and pulled a file out of its hiding place. "This is where we're going. But you cannot say a word. Not to anyone."

* * *

Saturday arrived and Mac shocked Harm by waking him up much earlier then normal. She turned the alarm clock off and started placing tiny kisses all over his chest. "Honey, I need you to get up now."

He opened one eye and glanced at the alarm clock. "Mac, its 6:30 in the morning."

She rolled her eyes. "Really, I had no idea." She hopped out of bed and then pulled the blankets off of him. "Up. We have to get to our destination early this morning." She disappeared into the bathroom and started her shower. She showered quickly, dressed so that neither of them could get distracted and then went to see if he was up. She was shocked to find that not only was he up, but a bowl of sliced fruit, a cup of yogurt and coffee waited for her on the nightstand.

He placed a kiss to her temple. "Eat up and I'll shower."

She sat on the edge of the bed and ate her breakfast before finishing getting dressed. As it was so early on a Saturday morning, she put on very little make up and did very little with her hair. A little curling serum woven through the wet strands with her fingers would give her naturally wavy hair very pretty curls. Finding some socks and tennis shoes, she was ready to go when Harm was finished with his shower.

He finished the shower shortly after she finished getting dressed and then they went to his SUV (which she insisted they take) and he followed her directions to their destination. They ended up at the entrance to a large, newly developed community, which had many brightly colored signs up advertising their community wide yard sale.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked.

She shook her head and smirked. "Not a fan of yard sales?

Harm shook his head. "No, not really. Grandma used to take me with her all the time when I would visit as a kid."

"Well, Y is for yard sales. So suck it up, Rabb." She grabbed his hand and they walked in the entrance to the neighborhood. She handed the young woman at the table out front $10 for their admission and they started walking.

She did not find anything fun at the first few houses she stopped at, but she hit pay dirt at the fourth. "Oh my Gosh, Harm. Look at this." She ran her hands over the smooth wood of a massive, beautiful chest. "This is gorgeous."

"It's nice, but it doesn't really go with anything in the apartment."

"I was thinking maybe for your grandmother's birthday."

Harm smiled at her and examined the chest. "It would be perfect for Gram's. She could keep it downstairs and use it to store things in and maybe even double it as a coffee table. How much is it?"

Mac picked up the hanging tag and then looked at him. "300."

"Dollars! I thought stuff at yard sales were supposed to be cheap."

Mac rolled her eyes and took out her checkbook. She walked over to a woman with a cashbox standing nearby and told her she would take the chest.

"It's a beautiful piece, isn't it?"

She nodded. "It's lovely. Where is it from?"

The young woman smiled sadly and sighed. "Not completely sure. It was my great-grandmothers. I know that she had it when she married, so it's at least 100 years old."

"Are you sure you want to sell it?" Mac asked softly.

"Yes." The woman took Mac's check and started making notations. "It's been sitting in my mom's attic for years. I'm not going to use it. And its such a nice piece, I want it to go to someone who will enjoy it and get some use out of it."

"Well, we definitely will."

"Let me get my husband to help you guys carry it to your car."

"Thanks, we'd appreciate it." The two ladies stood to the side as Harm and her husband wrapped the chest in old sheets, loaded it on a hand truck and carried it to the SUV. Mac followed and helped them get it in and then thanked him for his help. Once they were done and the car was locked, they went back in the neighborhood to finish checking everything out.

After finding the beautiful chest, Mac found something she wanted at almost every house they stopped at. One house was selling a good selection of DVDs for $1.00 a piece. They found several that looked good, including Carmen Electra's cardio striptease. Mac winked at Harm as she added those to the pile. After being there for about an hour, Harm was finally starting to enjoy himself. At one house, he found a little boy and his dad selling model cars and airplanes they had made. He forked over $20 bucks for a model of a Corvette just like Mac's and a biplane just like Sarah. The plane was painted red, but he could easily fix that. The kid was enthralled by Harm. From the second he saw the wings on Harm's bomber jacket, he was asking him every question he could think of about flying. The kid's dad smiled apologetically, but Harm just waved him off.

Once they finally ended their conversation, Harm pulled the dad aside and handed him his card. "I have a biplane like the model I bought. If you and your son would like to go flying some weekend when it's warmer, just give me a call."

"Really? Nick would love that! I'll definitely call you."

They shook hands and Harm joined a smiling Mac and they headed to the next house.

* * *

By the time the yard sale was wrapping up at 1:00, they were both exhausted. They had walked the entire neighborhood, made several trips to their car and had spent more then Harm would have thought was possible at a yard sale.

They buckled themselves in and Harm turned to Mac and asked where to next.

"How about lunch? I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

He nodded. "Sounds good. Want to try the Moroccan place?"

Mac raised her eyebrows and studied him. "Weren't you too busy to go there with me the other day?"

Harm sighed and reluctantly nodded. "I'm all yours today, though."

She smiled and put her hand at the base of his neck and began fiddling with his hair. "I like the sound of that. And yes, we can have lunch there. It was amazing, so I don't mind at all."

They made the drive from Falls Church to DC in relative silence. When they were almost there Mac turned to look at him, a nostalgic look on her face. "I can't believe this is almost over."

He smiled softly and placed his hand on her knee. "Our game is almost over. But we're nowhere near finished."

She nodded and placed her hand on top of his, absently playing with his fingers. "In the past six months, we've changed and grown along with our relationship. I guess I'm just scared that once we're done other things might get in the way. Work or obligations… whatever. With this game, we knew that we would have at least one day a week that belonged to us. Where we could spend time together as a couple, trying different things, doing old favorite things. It's meant a lot to me."

"We can still do this, Mac. But instead of doing things based on a certain letter of an alphabet, we can just use our days together to do anything we want. Nothing is going to change between us when this ends. I promise. I will always love you and our relationship and eventually our family will always be my first priority."

Mac smiled and once they pulled up to a stop sign, she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you. And I love you too."

**End of Y**

Oh my goodness! Two days in a row! You guys are probably wondering what's wrong with me. Well, I promised and I delivered. I know I don't usually have them planning for their activities as much as Harm planned in this one, but you guys will all understand completely why next time. I hope you enjoyed this, and remember how much I adore feedback! And remember… I'll have the final part up by Monday… I promise.


	27. Z is for Zakynthos

**Title**: Twenty-Six Weekends

**Author**: Tsarina Smith

**Rating**: PG-13 (for now)

**Disclaimer**: JAG isn't mine. If it was, nothing after season 8 would have happened.

**Spoilers**: Mostly everything after Lifeline and Measure of Men, But the show ended years ago, so the whole series is fair game. Seasons 2-10 anyways.

**Summary**: When Mac returns from the Guadalcanal, Harm decides to convince her to give them a chance. Mac, who is fed up with men is reluctant. So Harm talks her into spending the next 26 weeks with him, doing different activities for each letter of the alphabet. For example, Harm will pick an activity for 'A' and Mac for 'B', etc.

The idea for this comes from Elizabeth Noble's novel Alphabet Weekends. If you like chick lit, I highly recommend it.

**Authors Notes:** This is it! First of all, I'd like to thank you guys for standing by this story since last May. Your reviews and comments have been amazing.

Secondly, you guys HAVE to check out this website. It's integral to really understand what Harm has planned for Mac: orfos-villas(dot)gr/envilla-yria(dot)php (Villa Contessina).

And last, I AM working on KIND of a sequel. It's only a sequel because it involves some of the same characters and relationships that I've established here, but it will able to be read on it's on. So, I hope you guys will keep an eye out for that. And without further ado, here we go!

**Z is for Zakynthos**

_**Monday**_

Mac looked over at Harm and placed her hand on his arm, stilling his movements. They were in a staff meeting and he had been incessantly tapping his pen against the wooden table for the past two minutes and seventeen seconds. He flashed her an apologetic smile and sat the pen on the table. They sat there quietly for a few more minutes until the Admiral dismissed them.

Mac stood and walked over to the Admiral. "Sir, a word please."

He nodded, "Of course, Mac."

"Is there a reason why I didn't get any new cases?" She watched as AJ and Harm exchanged looks. "Am I missing something here?"

"Why don't I leave you alone for a few minutes." AJ smiled at them both, gathered his things and left them alone in the conference room.

"What's going on, Harm?"

He sat down in the closest chair and glanced at the seat next to him. He waited till she was seated, and facing him before he started. "Well, we're leaving for a special trip on Friday night and we won't be back until the Sunday after that."

Her eyes widened. "Where are we going?"

Harm laughed softly. "I'm not telling you that. I will tell you that it's a tropical climate, so pack accordingly." Mac smiled and nodded. She stood up and then gasped lightly as he grabbed her hand and tugged her to him. "I need you to promise me you won't try to figure out where we're going. As brilliant as you are, you'll be able to guess and I want it to stay a surprise until we're boarding that plane Friday night."

She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "I promise."

* * *

_**Wednesday**_

Mac looked out the door to her office and frowned as she saw Harm hurrying out of the bullpen. She stood and walked outside her door and nudged Sturgis. "Where is he going?"

Sturgis' went rigid and turned to face her. "He had an errand he had to run."

"He never mentioned anything to me."

He shrugged. "Maybe it was a last minute kind of thing." Sturgis looked at the file in his hands, trying his damnedest to avoid her gaze. She bit her lip and tried to force back a smile.

"You know what he has planned, don't you?" If at all possible, he tensed even more. "Don't worry. I'm not going to ask you for any of the details. I promised him I wouldn't try to find out where we're going."

Sturgis visibly relaxed and smiled at her. "You'll love it, Mac. I can tell you that."

"I know I will." She glanced at the door and then back at her office. "Don't tell him I asked about him."

"I won't."

Mac disappeared back into her office and watched anxiously for Harm to return. He finally returned a little over half an hour later. He seemed a lot more relaxed and popped his head into her office. "Sorry, I know we had plans for lunch today, but something important came up."

She nodded. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." He flashed her his infamous grin. "It is now."

* * *

_**Thursday**_

Empty suitcases lay open on the bed as Mac pawed through her closet. Packing was incredibly difficult with no clue where you were going or what you'd even be doing. She threw some swimsuits into one suitcase. She smiled as she imagined Harm's reaction when he saw it. It made her infamous blue bikini from Australia look modest. She rifled through the drawer until she found a few colorful sarongs and then tossed those in as well. Piles of lingerie and socks followed before she sighed and moved back to the closet.

"Whoa."

She turned and glanced at him briefly before returning her gaze back to the sundresses she was holding. "Which one should I take?"

Harm shrugged. "Why not both. I'm sure both look amazing on you." He bit back a grin and sat on the bed as she threw both dresses at the suitcase. He picked up the white one and folded it neatly before placing in next to the pile of swimsuits. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Ok." She tossed a pair of seersucker bermuda shorts at the bed followed by a white top, then a nearly identical green one.

He stood up and walked over to her. "Come eat. Packing can wait."

"Not if we're leaving directly from work tomorrow."

"Mac, you could spend the entire week naked and it would be fine. Now come eat. I made one of your favorites."

"The grilled chicken with the pineapple salsa?" He nodded and she smiled. "I guess I can take a short break."

"Take a long break and then I'll come help you pack." Mac nodded and they both left the bedroom and moved towards the kitchen. She sat while he began fixing them both plates. She moaned her approval after the first bite.

"This is so good, Harm."

"Thanks." He shoveled in some of his own dinner. "Are you excited about the trip?"

"Of course. I think I'd be even more excited if I knew where we were going." She said with a grin.

"You'll figure that out soon enough."

* * *

_**Friday**_

Work was torture. The entire day, all Mac could think about was their trip. And now they were finally on their way to the airport and she couldn't remember ever being so nervous (or excited) about anything in her life.

At the airport, Harm loaded their luggage on a cart and they made their way to the check in desk. The attendant smiled brightly at them and asked them for their tickets. Harm reached into his coat pocket and pulled them out, and handed them to her.

"Greece is beautiful this time of year." She pulled off printed bands for their luggage and helped them get it onto the conveyor belt. "Have a wonderful trip."

Mac stood there, unmoving, for a moment until Harm looped his arm through her and lead her to the gates. "We're going to Greece?"

He grinned and handed her a boarding pass. "We're flying into Athens and then we're taking a small commuter flight to Zakynthos." He pulled a brochure for their final destination out of his coat pocket.

She absorbed all the information the glossy brochure had to offer before looking up at him with wide eyes. "Harm, this is way too much."

Harm shook his head and leaned in to kiss her gently. "No such thing. I wanted to do this. I want this to be a trip we'll remember for the rest of our lives."

"I have a feeling you've succeeded."

He smiled and took her empty hand in his. "Come on. Let's get some coffee or something while we wait to board.

* * *

The flight was almost torturous. When something is highly anticipated, the wait seems an eternity anyways. But, when you're on a plane for 13 hours, it's about ten times worse.

They finally landed in Zakynthos on Saturday afternoon and the second their rental car left the airport, the surroundings almost took both of their breath away. Their hotel wasn't far from the airport and about twenty minutes later, they were pulling up at their accommodations. The first view of them wasn't as impressive as what the inside and back promised to be, but it was charming all the same. Harm parked in front of the rental office and picked up their keys to the villa they were staying in. He parked the car, climbed out and went around to meet Mac. They joined hands and walked to the front door of the Villa Contessina. Once he unlocked the door and they stepped inside, Mac visibly gasped, dropped his hand and walked further inside taking in her surroundings.

"Harm…" She began but quickly trailed off. The villa was beyond beautiful. The stone walls outside were the only thing that stayed the same inside. The walls gave it a rustic charm, but the beautiful, delicate, bright & airy décor made it look as part of a different structure all together. The living room had pale blue sofas, a gorgeous fireplace and one of the prettiest chandeliers she had ever seen. Inspecting further, they found the immaculate kitchen and an awe inspiring bathroom with a hydro-massage Jacuzzi.

"Want to see the rest of the place, or do you want to go see the view?" Harm asked coming up behind her.

She turned and gave him a quick kiss. "I want to see the upstairs." They climbed the wooden staircase and she opened the first door they came too and was greeted by the most beautiful room she had ever seen. "Oh, Harm…" The bedroom was incredibly romantic anyways, but a large bouquet of roses sat in the nightstand, rose petals covered the sheets of the four poster bed and unlit candles adorned the various surfaces.

"There's another bedroom on the ground floor, but based on the description I asked them to set this one up for us. Look at the view." He walked over to the French doors and pulled them open. He reached for her hand and she grasped it and they walked out to the private veranda. Stepping out onto the veranda and taking in the view was like being transported to another world. A few wooden chaises with royal blue cushions were positioned around the pool. And the pool extended to the edge of a cliff, which overlooked hills and the beautiful ocean. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck gently as she took in the view. "Want to hear the best part about this place?"

She turned in his arms and smiled brightly. "What's that?"

As beautiful as the scenery was, he was taken aback by the smile on her face. He wanted to spend the rest of his life keeping that smile there. "The pool is private. There's one pool for each villa. And this Villa ours and ours alone for the next week."

Mac ran her fingers through his hair and tugged his face down to hers. "Good. Then you can make love to me right now and I won't even worry with shutting the door." Their lips met in a hungry kiss as she pushed them backward towards the bed. "I love you so much, Harm." She said in between kisses.

He ran his fingers underneath her much too warm blue sweater and pulled the garment over her head. "I love you too, Sarah. So much."

* * *

Harm always slept after a long flight. It didn't help that their lovemaking took an animalistic turn. Mac smiled as she watched him sleeping like a baby. She slipped out of bed and pulled on a hotel robe and went out on the balcony. She couldn't get over how beautiful it was here. They had left behind 30 and 40 degree days in Washington and here it was at least 75 or 80. It was perfect. Never in her life had anyone gone to such lengths to surprise her. Or to give her a trip she'd never forget. And she knew she'd never forget this place as long as she lived. She sat there for a few more minutes before getting up and headed to take a shower. The bedroom had a small bathroom with a shower attached, but the Jacuzzi tub downstairs sounded simply wonderful. Hopefully this place provided basic toiletries because all of their things were still in the car and she was way too relaxed right now to worry with that.

He waited until he heard a door shut downstairs until he hopped out of bed. He was genuinely tired, but he napped for about five minutes and then couldn't fall back asleep. The anxiety was overwhelming. Quickly slipping into his jeans he quietly went downstairs and out to the car to get some of their things. Once their luggage was upstairs in the bedroom, he changed into a pair of swim trunks and went back downstairs. He called the concierge and ordered dinner for them both, figuring their first night there, they could just relax and take it easy. Dinner arrived quickly and smelled heavenly. Mac was still in her bath which made him smile. That woman would live in the bathtub if the water would always stay hot. He tapped lightly on the door. "Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"I've ordered us some dinner if you're hungry."

"Great, I'll be right out." True to her word, she emerged from the bathroom a minute later. She had on her robe and her skin was pink and smelled sweet from her bath. She kissed him gently before sitting down to dinner. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but I guess I was too excited to stay asleep." He poured them both some sparkling water and then sat down. "I figured we could stay in tonight and take it easy."

"Sounds great to me." She took a bite of her salmon and moaned. "This is delicious." They ate a couple more bites in silence before she looked up and smiled. "I'm guessing from the swim trunks you want to go in the pool after dinner?"

Harm nodded enthusiastically, hoping she wouldn't notice how hard his heart was pounding. "Its so nice outside, I think we should definitely take advantage of our private pool."

Mac nodded. "Sounds great. Since the pool is private, should I even bother putting on a suit?"

Harm smiled. "Oh yeah. Peeling a wet bikini off of you has always been a fantasy of mine."

* * *

After dinner she went upstairs to change into a bikini and Harm went out by the pool to light some of the candles. He made sure that two huge, fluffy beach towels were within reach on one of the chaises and then climbed into the warm water. He did a couple of laps waiting for her to come outside and about went completely breathless when she did. Her bright red bikini left almost nothing to his overactive imagination.

"You're gorgeous."

Mac slid into the pool and moved over to him. She ran her fingers over his broad chest and smiled. "You're pretty gorgeous yourself, flyboy." She moved even closer to him and brushed his arousal with her thigh. His hands moved to her ass, and he easily hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. "This place is a pretty powerful aphrodisiac." She said, as his lips fused to places on her neck."

"Are you complaining?" He asked.

"Not even close." Her hands moved down to his waist and began to toy with the waistband of his trunks. When he could feel one hand begin to lower them, he hurried them over to the edge of the pool. He deposited her on the ledge, looking more confused then ever. "Is something wrong?"

Harm sighed, knowing this was the moment he needed to do this. "No. Everything is absolutely perfect. Which is why I want to do this now." He reached into a zippered pocket of his trunks and pulled out a black velvet drawstring bag. With clumsy fingers, he opened the bag and pulled out the most perfect diamond ring she had ever seen.

"Harm."

He brought a finger up to her lips and softly stopped her from talking. "Mac- Sarah. You're it for me. I've known that for a while. And these past six months have been the happiest of my entire life. And I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me. Will you marry me?"

With wide eyes and a heaving chest, she nodded. "Yes. Yes. Of course I will." She tried to steady her breathing as he lit up and slid the huge, gorgeous diamond onto her finger. She stared at her finger with awe for a moment before throwing herself into his arms. After a kiss that made her glad she was still sitting, she looked at the view and then looked back at him. He was studying her with an unreadable expression. "What?"

"Sarah, I want to get married here."

Her eyes widened and she opened and shut her mouth several times before words managed. "Harm, a wedding requires paperwork and signatures. We'd have to get special permission…" She trailed off when she noticed the sparkle in his eye. "You've taken care of everything already, haven't you?"

He nodded. "I actually had to call in a few favors with Webb, but yeah. If you agree, we can get married here. Tomorrow even."

"Tomorrow." He nodded. "What about your family? Our friends?"

"They'll understand, Mac, but it's up to you. We can have any kind of wedding you want. And once we get home we can always have a big party. Maybe even at the Admiral's house." He smiled at her wide eyes. "His front porch will always be special to me."

She looked at her fiancé and smiled. "Me too. And yes. I want to marry you as soon as possible."

* * *

The next morning, Harm woke early and began calling people who would help him with the wedding. Mac went into town for a few things and he wanted everything ready by the time she got back. A minister was going to arrive at 6:00 and a local bakery was bringing over a very small cake for the two of them to share. Mac had mentioned something about flowers and the husband and wife who worked in the main office were going to be their witnesses.

She returned around 3:00, her arms loaded with shopping bags. With a giddy smile, she shielded her bags from him and hurried into the downstairs bathroom to start getting ready. After an hour long bubble bath and then a quick rinse underneath the showerhead, she finally started getting ready. She smoothed pineapple scented lotion over her limbs and then slipped into her new lingerie. Harm was different then most men she had been with in that aspect. Mic and Dalton, especially, had hated lingerie. They both complained that even simple things such as bras and panties took away from the main event, but not Harm. He loved slowly peeling her clothes off. She pulled a strapless, white, lace bra from the bag and matching lace panties. Both looked incredible one and accentuated some of her best physical features. Then she slid into her dress. It was a favorite of hers, the white sundress she had brought from home. The J. Crew dress fell just below her knees, and the skirt was full enough that it flowed when she walked. The top was halter style, with two tiny straps that tied behind her neck. Satisfied with her dress, she slipped on her shoes and began work on her hair and make-up.

Upstairs, Harm was beginning to get ready himself. He looked around the bedroom and smiled. While they were on the patio getting married, a member of housekeeping was going to stop by and set up the room for their wedding night. The anticipation for this evening was nearly overwhelming. Shaking his head, he went about getting dressed. He wore simple stone colored chinos and a crisp, white button down shirt. He couldn't wait to see Mac. Nothing took his breath away like she did.

* * *

Nearly two hours later, Harm stood underneath the pergola and waited for Mac to make her appearance. They had timed the ceremony so that the sun would be setting as they got married and the timing had worked out perfect. The sky was just beginning to change colors. He was admiring the setting when he heard someone clearing her throat behind him. He turned and lit up when he saw his beautiful wife to be, standing there in a simple white dress, carrying a bouquet of lovely blush roses. "You look beautiful."

She smiled and let him kiss her cheek. "You look incredibly handsome."

"Shall we?"

Mac nodded. "I've been waiting years for this." They joined hands and stood in front of the justice of the peace. He worked at the American Embassy and spoke English perfectly, but with a very thick Greek accent. She had to admit, she tuned this part out. She couldn't believe they were here. After over six years of dancing around one another, of broken hearts, broken relationships and broken engagements, they were finally here. Hearing Harm's name, she almost snapped to attention and her thoughts were brought back to the present.

"Harm, would you please read the vows you wrote for Sarah."

He nodded and squeezed her hands. "I, Harmon Rabb, Jr. take you Sarah Mackenzie to be my wife. I promise you my love and my friendship, my trust and my fidelity, my honor and protection for the rest of our lives. You are my one and only love and I am so grateful that we have finally reached this point on our amazing journey together."

She was taken aback at the emotion in his eyes and voice. Once he was done, she squeezed his hands gently and then said her own vows. "She took one of her hands out of his briefly to wipe a tear from her eye and then took her turn. "I, Sarah Mackenzie take you Harmon Rabb Jr. to be my husband. I promise to love and cherish you for all of our lives. I promise you my love and friendship, my trust as well as my respect. I promise to be faithful to you and to these vows for the rest of my life."

The officiant beamed at them both and asked for rings. They took turns sliding platinum bands over each others fingers. Both were perfectly simple and unadorned. Once the rings were on, instead of just grasping each others hands, they wove their fingers together and admired the gleam of the metal.

"… you may now kiss your lovely bride."

Not needing to be told twice, he pulled her to him and covered her lips with his. Once the kiss was finished, he tilted his forehead to rest against hers and sighed. "I love you so much, Sarah."

"I love you too, Harm."

Their guests stayed and had cake and non-alcoholic champagne with them, before leaving them to enjoy their wedding night. He looked around, the view now dark. Stars sparkled over the ocean and an occasional streetlight helped make the dark night visible. "Ready to go inside?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes." Harm picked up the remainder of the cake and she picked up her roses to bring inside. Both found temporary homes on the kitchen counter as she took his hand and lead him upstairs. She stopped dead in her tracks at the appearance of their room. Candles here lit, and bathed the dark room in a soft glow. Music played very softly and the bed had been turned down and was once again covered in rose petals. "This is beautiful."

"You're beautiful." He placed a kiss on her bare shoulder and smiled softly at the sound of her contented sigh. She turned and faced him. He ran one finger down the curve of her jaw and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. "Are you happy?"

"Then I've ever been in my life." She began working the buttons on his shirt and looked up at him, a sparkle in her brown eyes. "I had no idea that playing a game with you would change my whole world."

He shook his head. "I didn't know it would either, but this is what I hoped for." His lips captured hers in a hungry kiss and clothes pooled on the floor as they began celebrating the rest of their lives as husband and wife.

**The End**

Wow. It's done! I know some of you may not like where I ended it, but let me explain myself. I normally only write about their activities on the weekend and the events that help set up their weekends. I didn't want to write about their trip because for one, this thing would probably be longer then the rest of the story combined, and two, I know nothing about Greece, except I realllllly want to go stay at this hotel. Besides. They're on their honeymoon, and seeing as most of us fanfic writers portray H&M as sexaholics once we get them together AND its their honeymoon, I thought I'd give them some privacy. Anyways. I hope you guys liked this as much as I liked writing it. And keep your eyes out for the pseudo-sequel. I'm not even going to begin posting it till its complete, that way there wont be any month long waits for the next part, so who knows when I'll start posting, but watch out for that.

And once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed. It meant a lot to me and it made this even more enjoyable to write. You guys are the best.


End file.
